


Secrets

by Nightcrawler94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Other couples may appear/develop, Ranya Centric, a bit of Arker vs Grounder possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler94/pseuds/Nightcrawler94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly a Our Family Wedding AU although a bit more Ranya centric (Clexa is more of the side pairing in this and other couples may appear)<br/>Raven and Anya have been a messing around for the past few months, without anyone's knowledge. How will they mange to hide it, when Lexa (Anya's sister and Raven's best friend) comes back into town with her own announcement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lexa's back!!

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa and Clarke return and announce their engagement. Anya maybe jealous? Raven and Octavia?? Titus and Abby fight?
> 
> This is the first time I post anything ever, but with the little amount of Ranya stories I decided to give it a try. Sorry about any grammar mistakes. I'm not the best writer, and I make many mistakes. (Honestly I mainly wrote it for myself. I need more Ranya in my life hahaha)

Raven and Anya had been spending a lot of time together lately. After their drunken hook up during a cookout months ago, the two had now formed a weird relationship. Weird in the sense that both refused to label it, not bringing it up at all for their own personal reasons, and seeming like they hated each other around other people. Though none of that seemed to bother either of them, they were happy as they were. After all the sex was amazing and the company wasn’t bad either.

“So Lexa is coming back the day after tomorrow.” Raven was laying next to Anya, who was nose deep into some book she had read countless times.

“I’m well aware.” The dirty haired blonde didn’t even bother taking her eyes off the book, much to the brunette’s annoyance. 

“Okay…” Raven was looking right at her, waiting for something. Anything. “Are we not going to talk about it?” She said shoving her, causing the older woman to finally avert her eyes from the worn out book in her hands.

“Talk about what?” She said in slightly aspirated tone.  
Raven sighed, “Lexa is my best friend and you’re her sister.” Anya’s face showed that she wasn’t following. “I fucked my best friend’s sister, still am. That’s against some kind of code or something.”

She laughed breathily, “You can’t be serious.” Raven didn’t respond, just sort of glared. “There is no such thing as a code.”

“Maybe not, but there is a such thing as in things one should probably not do.”

“She won’t care.”

Raven scoffed, “Yeah, right. This one time I made the mistake of talking about how hot you were and she practically knifed me.”

Anya smirked, “You were talking about how hot I was huh?”

“Not the point!” Anya had thrown her book to the side and was now moving exceedingly close to Raven’s face. “Focus will you.” The other wasn’t having any of it, her smirk just seemed to get more evident as she tried to close the gap between the two. “Anya, seriously.” Her voice was faltering as other’s mouth was now on her neck, flustering Raven to no end. “Stop.” She managed to get out roughly, and Anya immediately did so. She groaned, not liking the fact that she didn’t want to go there, but respected her wishes anyway.

“We won’t tell her then.” The words slipping through her lips effortlessly as she backed up and averted her eyes to her face.

“I don’t think we should lie to her.” Raven was feeling conflicted, she didn’t want to lie to Lexa. After all the years of knowing each other it seemed like a betrayal. It probably was. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to tell her.

“Well if you don’t want her to know, what other option is there? Unless you want us to stop doing this? There’s no real reason to really even bring it up if there’s nothing going on anymore.” She said looking at her, lust in her eyes. “Do you want to stop?”

“You know I don’t want to stop. The sex is too good.”

Anya smirked, like she usually did. “Then what do you suggest we do?”

Raven groaned, those smirks were getting to her. She couldn’t lie, she was extremely attracted to the blonde. “I don’t know, but I really want to fuck you right now.” Anya laughed, going over towards the woman. She connected their lips together, occasionally biting the other woman’s lips. Moans filling the room as they two forgot everything else and just focused on how to please each other.

\-----

“So you’re back.” Anya was leaning by her bedroom door.

“Yeah, and thank you for your excitement by the way.” Her younger sister said, hauling her luggage into her old room which was right across of her’s. “I’m glad you missed me.” The sarcasm ever evident in Lexa’s voice.

“I did miss you Racoon. Sorry if my excitement isn’t through the roof, but I’m running on very little sleep. I just had 24 hour shift which consisted in over ten major accidents occurring. One of which was of some idiot who thought it was a good idea to fill an entire room with candles to set some sort of romantic scene. The guy tipped one over, just about burning an entire apartment building down. Which reminded me of you. Don’t ever do that, by the way.”

“I won’t.” Anya didn’t believe her, for all she knew the other had done so already at one point or another.

“Yeah, because I totally believe you Racoon.” She rolled her eyes as she followed the shorter woman into her room. “Your love of candles is a complete obsession.”

“Stop calling me Racoon.” She put her luggage on her bed and started to unpack. “And you know I’m not that dumb.”

“Fine, maybe you aren’t that dumb. And I’ll stop calling you Racoon when you stop using mascara that constantly seems to run down your face after you cry watching sad movies.”

“I haven’t lived in this house in years, so how would you know if that still happens? Which by the way has not happened in a long time.”

“We literally saw each other the last time you had a break, and that wasn’t that long ago. We watched that one movie with the poor guy and the rich girl, which you begged me to watch since you said it was extremely horrible of me to never have had seen it.” 

 

“You mean the Titanic.” 

“Yeah?” Lexa looked at her with an “Are you serious?” Face. “What? All movies seem extremely cliche to me.” 

“All?”

“Almost all.”

“Says the girl that owns every Star Wars, Harry Potter, and action film there is.”

“Okay then, I just hate sad, romantic, and just plain cliche films. Boring ones if you will. All my movies are amazing.”

Lexa laughed, “If you say so.” 

“So, where’s the blonde girlfriend of yours?” Anya said with a mischievous look in her face, she walked over to sit down in the dark haired woman’s bed to face her.

“At her parent’s. Why?” She looked at her sister with confusion in her eyes.

“Oh so you didn’t bring her over to meet the parents yet huh?” A playful yet taunting tone evident as she spoke.

“Anya.” She almost yelled at her warningly. Almost. She couldn't risk her parents hearing her and barging in the room to see what the two were arguing about this time.

“What? I just thought you’d bring your fiancé to meet your parents before the wedding.” She was teasing the her, and she knew it.

“I’m letting them know, just not right now.” Anya could see the worriedness layer slightly below her stoic exterior.

Anya sighed, becoming a bit more serious. “Just tell them. They’ll understand. Once they see how much you really do love this Clarke girl, they’ll be fine with it. Even if they weren’t made aware of everything, they’ll be happy you’re getting married to the girl of your dreams.”

“She’s an Arker Anya.”

“They’ll get over it.”

“Will they?” Her anxiousness now more evident than before. She looked at her older sister for reassurance.

“They have to, since it seems like she’s not going anywhere. Just tell them.” She stated simply. 

Lexa sighed, “I am. At dinner tonight actually. Clarke and I are taking our parents out to dinner tonight and just dropping the news. We figured it’s better to just tell everyone at once. You’re going to be there right?”

“They love you, so don’t worry too much.”

“But you’re going to be there right?!” Panic seeping through her.

Anya smiled, “Of course.”

“Good. I need both Raven and you there for damage control.”

“Raven?” Anya asked surprised, she wasn’t expecting Lexa to have invite her. 

“Yeah. She’s my best friend Anya. I know you kind of hate her, but I need her there too. And I haven’t seen her yet so it’s perfect.”

“Yeah, but this is family business.”

“She is family. At least to me.” The certainty behind her voice was thick and bold. She was not going to let anyone, not even her sister, negate the importance of her best friend.

“Whatever. Just don’t disturb me, I’m heading to my room to take a long nap. I’m going to need it if I’m going to survive this dinner.” With that she left across the hall and into her room. Putting as much of a act on how she supposedly hated the idea of Raven going to that dinner. Part of her was, but for the most part she didn’t mind it one bit.

\---------

Lexa and Clarke had picked a nice restaurant as the spot to drop the bomb on their respective families. Both Lexa and Clarke were waiting nervously for their family members to arrive. Anya was the first to get there, which Lexa was all to happy about. Het outfit was simple, everything was black. From her nice pants to her shirt and shoes, all topped off with one of her favorite leather jackets.

She confidently walked into the restaurant and up to Lexa and Clarke, who were closely together. Lexa looked to be comforting the blonde, as she held Clarke’s face in her hands caringly. Anya knew Lexa was nervous, but she seemed to be hiding it well. She leaned into her fiancé, kissing her forehead lightly right as Anya stop in front of them. 

“Gross.” Anya said, rolling her eyes.

“Anya.” Lexa warned.

“I’m hungry.” She ignored it, looking away from her sister and into the filled room of tables. The lighting warm, and music just barely loud enough to be heard. She was pretending to take it all in, even though she had the place memorized by now.

Lexa sighed, of course her sister was going to be a pain in the ass. She wouldn’t lose the opportunity to do so. “Anya, this is Clarke. Clarke, my older sister Anya.” She introduced the two with some hesitance. 

Clarke went in to shake her hand, and Anya hesitated a bit before finally connecting their hands. She inspected her, slightly intimidating the woman that managed to steal her sister’s heart. Lexa wouldn’t shut up about her every time the two spoke on the phone. Or pretty much any chance she got the chance. So Anya knew quite a bit about her. “Wow, so she is hot. Better than the pictures you sent.” Lexa glared at her, but she once again ignored her. “Nice one Racoon.”

“Racoon?” Clarke mumbled facing Lexa, a smile spreading over her face. Lexa groaned as a response.

Raven arrived next, right behind Anya, with a tight dress that showed her figure just right. In fact it was the dress she knew Anya liked the most on her. “Hey Lex!” She practically rammed into her best friend as she made her way to her, hugging her tightly. “I missed you.”

“It’s not like you haven’t seen her in years. She visits you know.” Anya snarked.

“Wasn’t talking to you cheekbones.” Raven was glaring at her as she pulled away from Lexa. They had both decided it was best to just put off telling Lexa about whatever it was that they had going on and act like they always did around her. They convinced themselves, well more like Raven convinced herself, that it would just steal the couple’s thunder to do so. Afterall no one really even knew what was happening between the two; most of their encounters had been spent behind the closed doors of Raven’s apartment.

“Behave you two.” Lexa said glaring at the pair, stopping them from furthering the arguing that would have surely ensued. “This is my best friend, Raven.” She said motioning to the tan skinned woman standing before her. “Raven, this is Clarke.”

Clarke noticed the leg brace as she looked over at her, but said nothing. Lexa had told her about the accident that had caused her best friend to end up with a bum leg, and how even that injury hadn’t stopped the woman from doing anything she set her mind to. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” A huge smile appearing on her lips, feeling a sense of familiarity towards her that she couldn’t quite place.

Clarke had extended her hand just as she did to Anya, but Raven waved it off, going in for a hug instead. “I’m a hugger. If you’re marrying my best friend and making her happy, then I’m hugging you.” She said with a smile, engulfing the blonde in a warm embrace. The other responding with a slight laugh and bright smile, immediately responding to the hug.

Anya wouldn’t admit it, but seeing her hugging the blonde caused a feeling to form inside of her that she hadn’t ever felt before. Jealousy. She had never been the jealous type, not with anyone. Not her many casual encounters or her almost non-existent relationships. She knew this Clarke wasn’t a threat by any means, she was marrying her sister and seemed madly in love with her, but she couldn’t stop that feeling from surfacing.

Once the two pulled away, Anya forced herself to look away from them. Backing away from the group ever so slight, as if to say she didn’t care. “Wait, I feel like I know you.” Clarke stated suddenly. That sparked Anya’s interest, even if she acted like it didn’t. “Are you Octavia’s Raven?”

“Octavia Blake?” Raven asked surprised, confirming Clarke’s suspicion.

“Yeah, her. She’s my best friend. She coming, actually. When Lexa told me she invite her best friend I decided I would do the same. She’s technically my cousin, since my uncle on my mom's side adopted her brother and her when they were younger. They kept their last names tho.” 

Clarke explained to them. She had a feeling Anya was listening with as much curiosity as Raven, even if she seemed to lack attention to it all.

“No way! O’s coming. This is great!” Raven was excited, where else Anya looked pissed. Her neutral face was harsh as it was, but anyone who knew any better could tell she was actually angry.

“You couldn’t wait for us, could you?” A rather deep voice said from behind Anya. She was closer to the entrance, which is why Gustus saw her first.

“No, I could not Dad. Not when Pa takes forever to get Ontari ready to go.” She said to the tall large bearded man standing before her. Her anger slightly wavering as her family arrived.

“Now you're exaggerating. We do not take that long.” Titus said, with the younger woman next to him. “You act as if she was a child”

“I’m 21 years old.” Ontari, the slender dark haired female, stated to her oldest sister.

“I know you dork, what kind of sister doesn’t know their little sister’s age. That doesn't mean you're not still a kid to me. Or that you don't take long.” She went in to ruffle her hair, but she managed to swat the taller woman’s hands away before she did any real damage to it. 

“Kids, behave.” Titus, the ever stricter of the two parents, said. 

“Hello Papa, Dad!” Lexa said with a wide smile as she approached her parents. 

“Lexa.” Both said greeting her with smiles and warm hugs. 

“Hey Papa T, Father G.” Raven said greeting the two as she always did. The first time she had addressed the two that way, both had less than amused faces. The brunette had grown on them though, throughout the years.

Both smiled at her, just like they did with Lexa. “Raven. It's good to see you again.” 

“I'm sure we'll be seeing you around a lot more outside of work, now that Lexa has moved back home.” Gustus said, remembering how often she would be in their house when Lexa was younger. It seemed the only place he would see would see her nowadays was in the Automotive Repair Shop her father and him owned, which she had been working in ever since she graduated high school.

“For sure.” She said with a smile.  
Clarke had been slightly behind Lexa, standing to her right. She had been trying to push her nervousness down as she watch the two tall men interact with the group. “This is Clarke.” Lexa said holding her hand and pulling her closer. 

“Clarke?” Gustus was looking rather confused, but then suddenly it clicked. “Oh, Clarke!” He said remembering his daughters mention Clarke before. Gustus had always been the easier of their parents to talk to, so Lexa found it easier to mention to him that she had been dating the beautiful blonde. The large man seemed scarier than he was, when if fact he was practically just a giant teddy bear compared to the slimmer of the two men.

Titus, upon realizing that his husband knew of this girl he had never heard of before, grew seemingly irritated. Even went as far as glaring at Gustus. “It a pleasure to meet you Mr-”

“Call me Gustus.” He said with a smile, knowing his daughter would be happy he had done so. 

“Gustus.” Clarke continued, a smile matching his. “I'm glad I get to finally meet the wonderful men that raised my beautiful girlfriend.” They shook hands rather fondly, which caused Lexa’s worry to simmer.

Anya practically gagged from the exchange. She had know her Dad would have been easy, but she was never one for overly compliments. From the corner of her eye she could see Raven glaring at her for rolling her eyes. But it wasn't like she did consciously, they just did so one their own. 

“This is Titus.” Lexa said assuming her Papa would follow what her Dad had done. But oh how wrong she was.

“Mr. Trikru-Woods is fine.” He said stoically, meeting Clarke's extended hand in a tight grip. As one would in a business meeting.

“Mr. Trikru-Woods, it's great to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you.” She had a bright smile, hoping to be met with the same.

“I wish I could say the same, but I have heard nothing of you.” Clarke now saw where Anya got her straightforwardness. The man was not one to play around, or so it would seem. She awkwardly smiled, unsure of how to respond. Noticing this, Lexa suggested they sit down at their reserved table.

“I’m going to wait for my parents.” Clarke said to Lexa as her family walked deeper into the restaurant..

“You want me to wait with you.”  
She shook her head, “No, it's fine. Go wait in the table, I'll meet you there.”

“If you're sure.”

Clarke simply nodded, kissing Lexa's cheek before she walk off. She didn't have to wait long. Not a minute later came her parents and Octavia came. “Sorry we're late, the traffic wasn't that great.” Her mother, Abby, said as Clarke greeted them with hugs. 

“Your mom is right, traffic was bi-”

“Octavia.” Her dad, Jake, stopped her from finishing her sentence. He knew his wife wouldn't appreciate their niece’s crude language. 

“Sorry, but it really was.” She said looking rather apologetic, more so towards Abby than Jake. She knew her uncle found her rather amusing, even if he didn’t completely like language she used. He was way more laid back than her aunt.

“It's okay you guys. I'm just glad you made it.”

“So where's this hot girlfriend of yours.” Octavia said looking around, “She didn't bail, did she?”

“No, she over at our table. Come on.” She guided them towards the others. Titus wasn't there, Clarke noticed, as they reached their destination.

“He'll be right back.” Lexa whispered once she reached her, answering her question without the other verbalizing it. Clarke responded with a slight nod, and went on to introduce everyone. Of course when it came to Raven and Octavia, they two were overjoyed to see one another. Octavia had just about screamed when she saw her friend. Anya on the other hand, hand just simply noded, not even bothering to shake the shorter woman's hand or even speak to her.

They all sat down, filling up the rectangle table that had no chairs on the ends. They all just sat across from each other. On the left side of the table sat Abby, Jake, Clarke, Octavia, and Raven. On the left was a seat for Titus, right across from Abby. Gustus was next to him followed by Lexa, Ontari, and Anya.

When Titus made it back to the table, he came bearing a bottle of wine. “This is our good wine, I was saving it for a special occasion.” He said looking down at the bottle like it was the most precious thing in the world. He was too preoccupied looking at it that he had failed to notice the woman sitting across from his seat.

“Our daughter recently graduated from law school and is returning home. We're meeting her girlfriend and her family as well, I'd say this is the perfect occasion.” Gustus responded as Titus was about to take a seat. He looked up and anger flashed in his eyes as soon as he saw the person that had ruined his morning.

“You!” His voice elevated, he was flaring with anger.

“What are you doing here!” Abby responded with the same anger, standing up to try and met the taller man’s glare. Her morning had been just as ruined as his.

“What's going on?” Ontari asked her fathers with confusion and worry.

“She almost ran over Pauna!”

“What's a Pauna?” Octavia asked confused, looking over at Raven for an answer.

“It's their dog.” She simply stated, looking worried at the fight that looked to be unfolding. Anya looked pissed, most figured due to the news of their dog almost getting run over. 

“He wasn't paying attention as he crossed the street!”

“Just a few inches closer and Pauna would have been dead!” Titus said, the volume their voices causing a few people to look over. “And if I recall correctly, you had your phone in hand.”  
Abby slammed her hands into the table, getting closer to the man. “Mom.” Clarke said alarmed.

“I did not! You shouldn’t have been jaywalking!”

“I was doing no such thing!”

“Oh yes you were. You caused me to be late for a surgery!” She looked over at her husband momentarily, “He made me late.” She turned her attention back to the taller man. “I swamped all morning!”

“I was late for work as well! I missed half of my lecture time with my class because of you!”

“Papa!” Lexa practically yelled over at her father to catch his attention. 

“Houmon, will you please calm down and sit.” Gustus looking right at Titus.  
Titus sighed, “This woman-”

“Papa please just sit down.” Lexa said sternly.

“You too mom.” Clarke said, glaring at her mother. Abby looked at her daughter conflicted, then looked over at Titus to see what the man would do. 

“After you.” Titus said motioning for Abby to sit, as if her sitting first would make him the winner of the conversation.

“Oh, no after you.” Abby said, following what the other was doing.

“Will you two just sit down already and calm down. You’re adults, are you not?!” Anya half shouted, already annoyed as it were. She just wanted to eat and leave as soon as possible. As entertaining as the dinner seemed to be, something in her just prompted her to want to leave. Maybe it had something to do with the way Raven and Octavia seemed to lean on each other as this whole mess seemed to unfold.

Titus and Abby looked at her, slightly shocked at her tone. “Please sit honey.” Jake said, looking at his wife with caring eyes. He was trying to calm his wife down. Gustus had been doing the same with his husband, though not with words. Instead the muscular man had simply placed his hand on the others side, speaking through his eyes. The two finally sat down after moments of non-verbal fighting as they made their ways down to their respective chairs.

“Would you please open this bottle for us.” Titus said to the waiter, after finally seeming a bit more calm. The waiter nodded, leaving the table with the bottle in hand. 

“Well I think this is something...” Octavia began, seeming to want to break the awkward tension. “I mean, this is straight out of a movie. Like it’s meant to be.”

“You realize you just said that out loud right?” Anya responded harshly. Raven’s eyes curiously looking at her.

“You know what, let’s all just start over. Let’s be civil for the sake of our daughters. It’s just one dinner, we can all manage right? That’s what this dinner is about, getting to know each other.” Jake said with a smile, being ever the voice of reason.

“Actually-” Lexa began, just wanting to drop the bomb and get it over with. Clarke kicked her under the table, stopping her.

“Yeah, let’s just enjoy our dinner. We’re hungry.” Lexa eyed Clarke, her face saying what are you doing? Though Clarke wasn’t looking, she was distracting herself with the menu.

“We’re-” Clarke gave her a look, but that didn’t stop her. “We’re getting married.” Anya smirked, her sister had actually done it. She sucked up her nerves and just said it. She was impressed, where else Octavia and Raven just looked stunned. Neither had thought it would have been announced so soon. They hadn’t even ordered yet, and here they were making the tension in the room increase by the second.

Everyone who hadn’t known of their engagement had frozen in place. Jaws were dropped and anger flowed through the two adults that had made it pretty clear they weren’t so fond of each other. “What?” Ontari was the first to break the silence. The youngest hadn’t been made aware of the recent engagement, mostly due to her having been out of the country. She had been studying abroad in The Netherlands at Emerson College.

It was out there now, and Clarke decided to just speak up about it. “Yes, we’re getting married.” She said more confidently, not wanting to sound unsure of herself. “We want to do it as soon as possible.”

Everyone looked stunned at that, “Excuse me?” Abby asked her daughter, “W-what’s with the rush?”

“Well Lexa got a few offers to work in some of the best law firms in the country, some of which are right here in town. We’ve been looking into things, and so she took job closest to home. And where she goes I go.”

“I still don’t understand, why such a rush? What’s going on?” Titus was the next to ask, looking just as unhappy with the information as Abby.

“For the past few years we’ve been volunteering in an orphanage whenever we’ve had free time. That’s actually how we met.” Lexa said looking at Clarke with loving eyes, “And over the past few months we met a young boy name Aden. He’s five years old but has already been through way too much. He doesn’t take kindly to strangers, in fact they’ve had a hard time placing him in anywhere. But somehow he’s taken a liking towards us. We fell in love with him.”

“We’ve been going through the process of adopting him, and it seems us being married would help make it a reality faster. Along with other things of course.”

Now everyone’s jaws dropped, none of them had been told of this. “You’re going to be parents?” Raven said stunned, yet still excited for the couple.

“Hopefully, yes.” Lexa smiled at her friend.

“A child is a huge responsibility Clarke, and what about medical school?”

“I’ve looked into it mom. I have everything under control. It’s fine.” Her voice wavered, and she couldn’t bring herself to fully look at her mother. “I’m transferring.”

“Look,” Lexa began, bring the attention towards her. “I know this is a lot to take in. Neither of us expected to be trying to start a family so soon, but we had talked about marriage for a while. This is something we both really want. We love each other and are ready to take the next step.” She was holding Clarke’s gaze, looking ever sure of herself.

Anya, who had been quiet up to this point, finally broke her silence. “Well it’s about damn time.” She deadpanned, causing everyone to look at her. “What? Lexa won’t shut up about blondy here.” 

She said nodding her head towards Clarke. “I’m surprised we’re even invited to the wedding. I figured they’d be married with ten kids by now, after having their secret wedding.” The smirk on her face grew wider by the second. Raven’s eyes trailing her face in amusement.


	2. Late Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to make Ontari evil like the show has, so I guess she's ooc. Though she's still has her moments. Also I have no plans of killing anyone off. All mistakes are mine, and I'm sorry for them.

“Well that could have gone worse.” Clarke muttered out, wrapped up in Lexa’s arms. Lexa simply nodded, having no words to add to that. They had all just walked out of the restaurant, with the the dinner finally coming to an end. They had somehow managed to get through dinner without any major accidents occurring, just some glares here and there. Gustus and Jake were the two mainly carrying the conversations, though they steered away from topics of marriage and kids for now. They didn’t want more animosity building then there already was, so they tried to keep conversations light.

“Well raccoon, thanks for the entertainment. It’s been great, but I’m heading out. See you at home, if you even make it back there.” A mischievous smile plastered on as she patted Lexa on the shoulder lightly. “Clarke, don’t wear her out too much.” She winked as she walked past her. Clarke chuckled, while Lexa groaned, at the taller woman’s antics.

Anya hadn’t even bothered to acknowledge Octavia and Raven, she simply left towards the direction she had left her bike park in. Minutes later, she sped past them all on her black indian motorcycle. A huge grin behind her helmet since she knew the woman she hoped would see her did. She could feel those dark brown eyes on her, despite the distance.

“Show off.” Lexa laughed out as they all saw disappear into the distance.

“She sucks, why didn’t she take me with her.” Ontari had a grim look on her face, sad eyes still towards the direction her sister had taken off to.

“You know she doesn’t let anyone get on that thing with her. Doesn’t want anyone to mess it up. As if just by sitting on it, it would break.” Ontari finally looked over at Lexa, a pout forming on her lips which caused her to laugh.

“I wouldn’t either. Not if I had a bike like that.” Octavia had a glow in her eyes. She had been saving up to get a motorcycle for a while now, even against her brother and father’s wishes.

“Don’t worry O, you’ll get your chance soon.” Raven said with a smile.

“What, no telling me to let you ride it with me?” 

“I don’t even have to ask, I know you will.” Truth was Raven had already gotten to ride on one more than once recently. So she was okay either way, whether Octavia really did decided not to take her on a ride with her. 

“As if.” Octavia scoffed jokingly.

“Motorcycles are dangerous. Do you know how many motorcycle accident victims I have operated on?” The fun enviroment sudden crashed when Clarke’s mom spoke. A serious tone penetrating through the group as she made her way closer to them. Before Octavia could say anything to that, someone beat her to it.

“My daughter is the Lieutenant in charge of Rescue Squad in the Fire Department. In fact she’s the youngest to join squad. She’s more than capable of driving a motorcycle.” Titus said, offended. Joining in the conversation as well. 

“Regardless, accidents happen.” Abby snapped back. “It doesn’t matter what career choice one makes.”

“Papa, the car’s here. It's time to go.” Ontari cut in before her father could say another word. Lexa sent her a grateful look as the valet pulled up with her parent's car and go out. Gustus took the car keys from the valet and tipped them generously. Meanwhile, Ontari managed to stop Titus from starting up another fight and got him in the car. “You owe me.” She said pointedly to Lexa.

“Maybe.”

“No, definitely.” Ontari said smugly. Lexa groaned, but eventually caved and nodded. Content that she still had her older sister somewhat wrapped around her finger, Ontari got in the car with a smile on her face.

“I’m screwed.” A loud sigh left her lips as her family drove away.

“Sure are. Last time you owed her something, you dragged me into it. We had to drive hours just to find that stupid collectable polar bear.” Just remembering it caused Raven to roll her eyes in frustration. “You’re on your own on this one. No dragging me into it whenever she decides to cash it in.” She pointed her finger at her best friend warningly.

“Collectable polar bear?” Octavia shocked, the younger woman didn’t look like the type to be into anything that soft. 

“Hey, I don't judge. The Trikru-Woods sisters seem all tough and rugged, when in fact they’re not.” Raven said knowingly, a teasing shimmer in her eyes. “Well, at least Ontari and Lexa. Anya on the other hand...She may have been a tyrant in another life. But i wouldn’t know.” Her tone wasn’t serious, but not exactly completely jokeful. Though Raven knew better, she had to appear as if she didn’t.

“Anya is not that bad. She’s just closed off.” Lexa felt the need to defend her sister. She knew her better than anyone else here, or so she though, and didn’t want them getting the wrong idea.

“With attitude.” Raven added. She felt bad saying these things, but had to act like she would before they started hooking up. She had to put an act up if she didn’t want to get caught.  
Lexa waved her off, dismissing her comment even if it was a little true. “She’s actually really caring if you really get to know her, but don’t tell her I told you that.”

“Either way, she doesn’t like me.” Octavia muttered out, slightly disappointed. 

“Excusing me for saying this, but your sister is rude as they come.” Abby once more gave her opinion. She didn’t seem to like Anya, just like she didn’t like her father. Her comment caused Raven to get angry, though she tried not to show it.

“You barely know her mom.”

“Our daughter is right dear. Give Lexa’s family time to grow on you.” Jake said with a smile, “It was a pleasure to meet you Lexa. Welcome to the family. We’ll be seeing you.” He hugged Lexa warmingly before walking off with his wife to their car, that had just pulled up.

“Well at least your dad is on board with it.” Octavia said optimistically to her best friend.

“Yeah.” Clarke said hesitantly, “Wait, didn’t you come with them? How you going to get home?”

“Raven’s taking me.”

“What bitch?” Raven bursted out comically, “You just signed me up, just like that?”

“Yeah.” Octavia responded like it wasn’t even a question.

“But you're not even on my way home. You live on the opposite side.” She all but whined out.

“Yeah, but you love me enough to take me home. Plus these love birds probably want some alone time.” She winked at them.

“You’re lucky you’re cute O.” The wink and joking tone Raven sent towards Octavia caused the group of friends to laugh. They all said their goodbyes as Raven’s car pulled up and the two got in the car.

“Why’d you lie?” Was the last thing Raven heard before she drove off. She knew it was Lexa who said it and decided she would ask what that was all about later.

\--------

As soon as Raven pulled up into Octavia’s driveway, her phone vibrated indicating she had just received a text. She had a feeling she knew who it was, so she hesitated to immediately open it. Waiting until Octavia was out of the car to finally reach for her phone.

“You coming in?” 

“Umm…” Raven looked down at her phone, deciding then to open the text message. Fire emoji’s took the place of a contact name on the top of the screen.

You on your way home yet?

It was Anya, just as she thought. She responded hastily.

No, I’m with O.

“Soooo? Yes? No?” Octavia said expectantly, noticing her friend attention was more towards her phone than anything else.

Octavia?

Really? Well, I’ll head home then. You’re loss.

The text message ended with a smirk, and Raven knew just what that meant. “No!” She practically yelled out subconsciously.

“Raven?”

“Sorry, it’s just my dad messaged me. I have to head back, sorry. Just- something came up.” It wasn’t a completely lie. Her dad texted her right before Anya, but she hadn’t bothered to open the message yet. She knew he was just reminding her about something work related since they had spoken on the phone that day.

Octavia looked at her suspiciously but decided to let it go. “Don’t sweat it. We can hang out another day.” She smiled, “Bye Rae.”

Raven didn’t even look up to see her friend walk off into her house. She instantly grabbed her phone again and began typing. 

On my way. U know where the key is. 

She put a winky face, knowing the other knew what she meant. Putting her phone to the side, she sped off toward her apartment. Minutes later, she rushed out as fast as she could to her place. Luckily it wasn’t to far out from her parking spot, and her apartment was on the bottom floor. 

As soon as she opened her front door, she was greeted with Anya’s lips on hers. This hadn’t been the first time Anya had kissed her in such a way, with such hasty and want, but it felt different somehow. Raven just let herself go, and let Anya lead, as she always seemed to do. Within seconds, Anya picked Raven up as they made out. Bringing her legs around her waist, her hands on her behind. She made sure not hurt her as she made her way into Raven’s bedroom, without breaking contact. 

Anya was the perfect mix between rough and gentle; she was aggressive in her actions but not enough to cause irreversible damage. She even took off Raven’s brace, not in a daunting manner. No, never. She somehow always made Raven feel proud of the thing, without even saying a word. Lustful eyes were always staring right towards Raven during moments like this. She returned them with just as much, if not more, desire. The night progressed as the two fell deep into the depths of their desires. 

Two in the morning, was the time Anya woke up in a startle. “Shit.” She muttered under her breath once she checked the time on her phone, which had somehow ended up on the floor by her side. In all honesty, any other day before her sisters were back in town, she wouldn’t have minded how late it was. Atleast not any more. After the third time it had happened Raven managed to convince Anya to just spend the night, not making it a big deal in the least. But today both her sisters, in particularly Lexa, were back and would probably notice how late she managed to get home. Not that she really seemed to care all that much, it was hard to do so with how comfortable she felt at that moment.

She should have been scared of that, how nice it all felt. But she didn’t even want to think, much less admit, how Raven managed to just change things. “What?” Raven groaned, Anya’s movement waking her. Well more like, her moving away from her and taking the heat along with her.

“I fell asleep.” Anya muttered out half asleep.

“Right, Lexa.” She couldn’t help the grim look on her face as she turn to face her.

“I have to go.” Anya groaned, “But I’m too tired to drive.”

“I wore you out that much?” Raven cockily let out, somehow now more awake. She leaned closer to Anya, a playful look in her eyes.

Anya laughed, it coming out dry from the lack of moisture. “You wish Reyes. I’m just tired from work. I barely got any sleep last shift with all the calls that came in.”

“But I wore you out a little bit.”

“I am not admitting to anything.” 

“You don’t have to, I can tell.” That smug look on the brunette’s face managed to cause a smile to slightly form on Anya’s face. Oh how she managed to get under her skin. “You need a shower.” She said pulling back from her.

Anya pulled herself forward then, her face was now only mere centimeters from hers. “I wouldn’t be talking.” She teased her by pulling away just as the other was coming close to closing the distance between them.

“I don’t mean it like that you idiot. I mean you kind smell like sex, so if you get caught on your way in they’ll know. Plus it’ll wake you up.”

Anya contemplated it as she slammed back down on the bed, landing on her back. She was already late, might as well get a shower out of the way. “Break my bed, why don’t you.” Raven said as she got ready to get off the bed, causing Anya’s attention to drift back to her. 

“Where are you going?”

“Taking a shower.”

“I thought I was taking a shower.”

“Oh you are, but so am I.”

“Oh no Reyes, I’m already screwed. I’m not wasting more time with shower sex. Even if it is tempting.”

“You wish we were, but that’s not what I’m saying. I have to be up in a couple hours, and I’m already up so I may as well take a shower now and sleep the rest of the time. Plus you can wash my back for me. It’s a hard reach.” The lighthearted look on Raven’s face almost caused Anya to cave right then and there, though that is not something she would normally do with anyone else.

“No. Nope, I do not do shared showers just because.”

“Oh don’t be such a baby. I’m not trying to domesticate you. It’s just convenience.”

“Not doing it Reyes.”

“I’ll cut you off then.”

“Cut me off?! Of what?” Raven gave her a look, “Oh, please. I could get this anywhere.”

“Sex, sure you can. But nobody like me baby.” Anya laughed. An actual laugh, which seemed rare. Especially in public. Raven’s antics seemed to have that effect on her. 

“Fine, but I’m not letting you top anymore.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Not for a month then.”

“No!”

“A month and that’s final.”

Raven groaned, “Fine, but you better wash my back good.”  
Anya laughed, “Alright.” They got up and made their way into the bathroom. No real need to even put on clothes or take them off since they were already nude and getting into the water. “Oh, I just remembered. I need you to fix my xbox again.”

“What you do to it this time? Throw the controller at the console after losing a game of black ops 3?” Raven was the first to be hit by the warm water, her back to Anya.

“It was just a tap.” She said looking right at her behind without any shame.

“Yeah, right. I’ll check it, but you need to bring the month down to a week.” Raven could feel her eyes on her, but she didn’t care. She like it in fact. Welcomed it completely.

“No.”

“Oh come on, a week is long enough. You barely let me top as is.” She was now facing Anya, a determined look on her face.

“Oh so you finally admit that I can topest top their is, and that I managed to top the great Raven Reyes. Who up to this point has refuses to admit defeat.” She used the words Raven would use, a smirk playfully lingering on her lips.

“So cocky.” The brunette rolled her eyes, shaking her head. They both had this playful banter about them, both knowing it wasn’t totally serious.

“It’s not cocky when you know it’s true.”

“Just agree to it.”

“Fine, but you better fix it.”

“I will.”

Anya sighed dramatically. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Oh you know I’m awesome.” The look Raven was giving her made Anya want to just kiss her, but she held her ground.

“I wouldn’t say awesome. Tolerable maybe.”

“Admit you like me.”

“Well, atleast you’re not clingy like some of the other people i’ve hooked up with.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, this one guy actually showed up to my house and played music by my window once to declare his love. Poor loser. I had to cut him off completely.”

“Harsh.”

“What, that was too cheesy. And i don't do feelings. You know that. That’s why I don’t do relationships.” The volume of her tone lowered at the next part. “You’re probably the closest thing to anything remotely close to any sort of relationship. And that’s just because you’re not a total bore.”

“Geesh, thanks.” Raven said with a smirk despite Anya’s words causing her mixed feelings. “But you do realize romance isn't all that bad right?” Anya rolled her eyes. “Seriously, it's sweet sometimes. The longest relationship I ever had was with this guy, and he gave me a metal necklace he made himself. Sure he turned out to be a lying jackass, but that was the most romantic thing anyone has done for me.”

“So you're gonna end up with some romantic sap? Good luck to you then.” Her tone was weird as she now took her turn into the running hot water.

“I'm not saying that. I'm just saying romance isn't as bad as you make it out to be. And it's not like I'm looking for a relationship right now either.”

“Oh really?” Anya said turning her back towards her, facing the shower head that was just a bit lower than her head. Before she fully registered what she was about to say, the words slipped off her mouth. “Not even a with that Octagon girl?”

“Octavia?” The shocked tone evident on Raven’s voice. 

“Octagon, Octavia, whatever her name is.”  
Raven waited for Anya to turn around and face her, “Seriously, I wouldn’t do that.”

“What? It’s not like I care.” She acted indifferent, though not really meeting Raven’s eyes.

“I’m not saying it because of you, though she does seem to think you hate her. She has a boyfriend. You should know that.” 

“I should because?” The look on Anya’s face was one of that of confusion and annoyance.

“Idiot, she’s dating your cousin. Has been for a year now!” When realization finally dawned on Anya, the other laughed. “How do you not know that when you work with him? On the same squad and all. You’re practically his boss. And I thought he was your favorite cousin.”

“We’re close, but I don’t bring up relationships. If I do questions start being brought up, and that’s my business and noone elses.” Her tone turned monotone, probably due to the slight embarrassment she was suppressing.

“You seriously thought I had the hots for O. Oh, that’s rich.” The laughing coming from Raven resulted in a more stoic look to fully appear on the taller woman’s features. She refused to be embarrassed or caught being jealous. Not that she had fully realized she was jealous.

“Shut up and turn around.” Anya said annoyed, turning the girl around to begin scrubbing her back as a way to change the subject. Raven had a full grin on her face as the other began to do so. The only sound came from the running water and the movement the two occasionally made. Raven decided not to speak anymore in fear of the other stopping her gentle actions as she scrumbed away. Anya was more in her head than anything else, contemplating why Octavia had bothered her so much before she had found out Raven had no feelings for said woman.

\--------

A little past three in the morning, Anya finally pulled into her garage on her motorcycle. After making sure it was properly stored and parked, she made her way inside the two story house by going through the side door in the garage. She was greeted by their large husty, Pauna, who somehow was still in the kitchen. “Hey boy, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Pa and Dad?” She whispered out at the dog, rubbing his sides as she squated down to his height. Pauna had up til recently been allowed to sleep inside her parents room, Gustus finally convincing his husband to let him do so.

“He’s with me.” A voice suddenly said from just off the kitchen. There she was, Ontari with a spoon in her mouth and a pint of rocky road ice cream in her hands. She had her hair up in a bun and her favorite comfortable clothes on. Anya just now noticing the small amount of light coming from the room Ontari had just walk in from. “Looks like some got lost.” Ontari said eyeing her older sister suspiciously.

“I went out.”

“With?”

“None of your business little sis.”

Before Ontari could comment, the front door opened with some force. Their other sister stumbled into the the house. She sheepishly looked over towards the curious eyes on her. “That door is a lot stiffer than I remember it being.”

“Yeah, we haven’t gotten around to fixing it.” Anya said walking past Ontari and towards the fridge. Grabbing a beer, she looked back and continued. “It just needs a little push.”

“Damn, both of you got some tonight while I was stuck at home watching Netflix. So unfair.” Ontari said shaking her head teasingly at the two. Anya rolled her eyes and just drank her beer. She did not want to be sober if she was going to deal with anymore teasing.

“You just got home?” Lexa eyed her curiously, ignoring Ontari's comment.

“Yeah, she literally just got home right before you.” Anya glared at her youngest sister, who had decided to answer for her.

“I went out.” She again stated simply, just leaving it as it was. Anya could tell Lexa was contemplating on where or not to interrogate her sister on the matter. She must had made up her mind when she motioned for Anya to hand her a beer. She did so, handing both her sisters a green glass bottle. She knew her Ontari would want one too, and it had been a while since the three of them had a drink together.

“You don’t work tomorrow?” Anya shook her head, taking a sip of the alcoholic drink. Lexa nodded, taking in her response. After a moment, she looked over at Ontari and said “So kid, tell us everything?”

“Everything?”

“Yeah, we haven’t heard from you in a while. So spill.” Anya nodded, agreeing with Lexa. So Ontari did, she told them everything. It was like old times, when they came back from school and talked about the dumb things that had happened to each of them individually. It had been instilled in them since a young age to do so. Their parents wanting them to bond, made them talk about their days to each other. After a while, their parents didn’t even have to tell them to do so.

When they finally went to bed, the sun was already rising. The three of them tiredly walked up the stairs, and disappeared into their individual rooms. Lexa, despite missing Clarke’s body next to hers, instantly fell asleep as soon as her body hit her old bed. Ontari barely made it into her icy colored bed sheets, as sleep now took over her. Anya on the other hand still had thoughts lingering in the back of her mind. When she finally managed to close her eyes and let sleep take over her, Raven’s face was the last thing she pictured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what I'm doing. Feel free to comment and all that. Hope my writing is okay.


	3. A Morning With A Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay and long enough. All mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance for them. Hope whoever reads this enjoys. 
> 
> Familiar faces show up in this chapter!!

That morning, the three sister were woken up by the smell of food filling the house. Not just any type of food either, the signature Trikru breakfast was the best food to wake up to. The three Trikru brothers were the best at making said dish, so the instant the three woke up to that smell, they knew their uncles were there. Lexa was the first up, she practically ran out of her room to get down stairs as soon as she could. Ontari following close behind, not wanting to miss out. Anya was the last down, she groggily prepared herself a cup of tea as soon as she was in the kitchen.

“Someone looks like they had a rough night.” Nyko said jokingly at his niece as he stood behind the stove. Ryder, the oldest of the Trikru brothers, was next to him with a grin on his face. They had all arrived early in the morning, and were way more awake than Anya seemed to be at that point.

“Oh no, she always looks like that in the mornings.” Gustus said to his younger brother with a laugh. “My daughter is just like her Papa, can’t function without some morning tea.” Growing up in the Trikru-Woods family, tea over coffee was the way to go. A healthy lifestyle was pushed from a very early age. Though indulging in junk food every once in awhile was totally acceptable, after all the Trikru’s and Woods’s families both treated workouts like a religion. So they burned out the bad foods out of their bodies pretty fast.

“So I heard someone’s getting married.” Aunt Indra said walking in from the back yard, her son in tow. She had a small smile on her usual stoic face, while Lincoln had a large grin. Her tone was rarely teasing, so that was probably as close as it got. 

“Hey aunt Indra!” Her three nieces greeted her with smiles and small waves, they knew everyone had probably arrived way before they woke up. So they weren’t surprised to suddenly see them walk in. Indra returned the greeting with a simple nod. Unlike his mother, Lincoln greeted his cousins with warm hugs. He was a huge teddy bear and definitely the friendliest of them all. 

A minute later Titus and Ryder’s son, Artigas, came back from walking Pauna. The teenage boy ran to his cousins as soon as he spotted them. He had been itching to see them since he arrived, and was disappointed when he found out they were still in bed. He had been looking forward to showing them his new shoes, the camouflage army print Roshes currently on his feet, and telling them about how he made the Junior Varsity despite him only being a freshman. So he sat down next to them and did so, Lincoln now listening to him a second time. He still listened intently though, a smile on his face.

“Is Clarke still coming?” Titus said greeting his daughters good morning by kissing the top of their heads, as if they were children. He had missed his daughters being back home, but seeing the three of them sitting down on the breakfast table made him happy to the point that he actually had a bright smile. It didn’t last long though, not once his daughter responded.

“Yes.” Titus’s smile was little more grim now. He simply nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself. The Griffin family hadn’t left that good of an impression, and even though Clarke didn’t seem all that bad, he wasn’t her biggest fan. Knowing Titus quite well, Indra knew that look on her younger brother’s face.

“You don’t seem happy with their union?” Indra looked at him questioningly.

“Papa had run in with Clarke’s mother.” Ontari said with a smirk on her lips, enjoying being cryptic.

“What do you mean?” Now Indra was confused, she had no idea Titus knew any of Lexa’s fiancé’s family. She didn’t know any of them, so she knew they weren’t from around their small town. All she knew was Clarke’s name.

“Nothing aunt Indra, Papa is just not ready to let Lexa go yet.” Lexa mentally thanked Anya for stepping in and somehow stopping whatever it was that might have been starting.

“Well I think she is of age. As a matter of fact, I don’t see why you're not married already Anya.”

Anya groaned, not this again. She was regretting her decision to help her sister out now. “I’m fine as I am.” Her words came out more as a huff than anything else.

“Alone?”

“Yes, I not made for that.” She motioned to Lexa, making a face. “I rather be by myself. No one to answer to.”

“Says the girl that still lives with her parents.” Ontari snickered.

“Shut up.” Anya said smacking her on the side, knowing her sister was just messing with her. They started rough housing, acting like always. Like when they were kids. That side of them never had faded away, even if they hadn’t seen each other in while.

“Alright, alright. Stop it, and start setting up the table. The rest of the food won’t be taking long now.” Nyko said walking to the table with a dish in his hands. They did as he said and started getting everything ready. As they were doing so, the doorbell went off. Lexa immediately ran for the door, knowing exactly who it was. 

“Hey.” They both whispered out as soon as the couple saw each other. Engulfing each other in a warm embrace and a kiss, they fell into each other for a moment. Clarke’s hands went up to her fiance’s face, rubbing her lips gently with her thumbs to get rid of the lipstick that had transferred over to her from her own lips. Lexa was tempted to lengthen their time there, but knew better because before she knew it one of her family member could pop out of nowhere. So she gently grabbed Clarke’s hand in hers, and guided her over to her family.

“Heya en.” Clarke said as soon she saw them, greeting them in their native tongue. She hoped if she showed that she was at least putting some effort in learning Trigedasleng, she could smooth things over.

“Heya.” Everyone responded, though some had not been facing her. Indra had been placing large white plates around the table for everyone. She suddenly turned to finally meet this Clarke, but as soon as she saw her, shock filled her entire being. Without realizing it, she had brought the plate up to her side. Nyko, who hadn’t been looking, collided with the plate that was high up enough to meet his head. There was loud crash of the white plate shattering to pieces, followed by the thud erupting through the house as the large man made contact with the floor.

Everyone instantly ran over to help the man, Ryder and Gustus looked particularly worried. “Brother, are you alright?” The oldest said first.

“I’m fine.” Nyko waving everyone off, including Clarke who had ran to help as well. Regardless, Gustus helped his brother up. For some who had taken a pretty big hit, he didn’t have a scratch on him. He stood and tried to muffle a small groan that managed to make it’s way out. He could see the concern in Gustus’s face. “Nou get yu daun, Gostos.”

“How can I not worry brother, you took a plate to the head.”

“No blood, see.” Nyko said rubbing his forehead and showing his hand to the taller man. Sure enough, no blood had been visible. “I am a doctor after all. If I say I am fine, than I am fine.”

“Atleast let us put ice on you head uncle Nyko.” Artigas shout out over the voices as most of them walked away to the kitchen. Titus stayed back and approached Clarke, acting civil and shaking her hand. 

“Hello Clarke. I was on my way to the store to get some milk, why don’t you join me.” He’s voice wavered a little. He knew there was no real need to even go out, but he needed an excuse to get Clarke alone.

“We already have milk.” Gustus yelled out from the kitchen.

“One can never have enough milk in this house.” Titus responded promptly.

“Let me go with you Papa.” Anya once again intercepted. 

“There’s no need, plus the others need you here.” Anya gave him a look, but her father wasn’t budging. “I’ll give us time to bond. Come Clarke.” He didn’t wait for anyone else to say anything, and just dragged Clarke out of there. Gustus let out a loud sigh, while Lexa looked mortified Anya just simply shrugged, she had done as she could. 

“I tried.” Lexa rolled her eyes at that, but Anya just walked off. Ontari snickering in the background.

“Oh this is gonna be good.” Ontari was having field day with this. She wasn’t all that into Clarke, but hadn’t said anything. She loved Lexa enough to be at least okay with her, but that didn’t stop her from throwing little snide marks here and there.

“Shut up.” Lexa said smacking her.

Minutes later the two finally made it back, Titus had a single milk gallon in hand. He looked ever proud of himself as he set it down on the table. Clarke came in behind him, looking confused as ever. She was carrying a bottle of Lexa’s favorite juice as she walked over to her. “Everything okay?” Lexa eyed Clarke curiously.

“I think I just agreed to a lie detector test.”

“What?!” The look on Lexa’s face would have been hilarious to her, if Clarke wasn’t feeling completely dumbfounded.

“Yeah, we were talking about how I wanted your parents to get to know me, and how I wish there was a quick way to do that. Then he was like “I know a way to speed up the process” and next thing I know he makes me agree to it. Said he had one at home.”

“Dad! Papa is trying to put Clarke through a lie detector test!” Lexa was furious, so much so the it even shocked Anya.

Gustus eyed Titus, but the other showed no shame. “I need to speak with you.” He dragged Titus to another room. Everyone was looking at each other, they had no clue what to really do. The only one that really made a sudden move was Anya, she sneaked over towards where her parent left. Standing behind a way, listening to her parents argue in Trigedasleng. 

“Enough, you must stop or you will ruin this for our daughter. We have meddled enough in our daughter’s relationships in the past. It is time that you stop being so overly protective of her. Of all our daughters. They have grown up, and we have taught them well enough to live their own lives as they wish.” 

“I cannot just stand here and let her get her heart broken again. This girl does not understand our culture and is not good enough for our daughter.” 

“Even if that may be true, our daughter has made her choice. We must respect it, and let her be happy. If turns out that you are right my husband. Then we will be here to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. Though I have my doubts as well, I can clearly see the love they have for each other. So please just let things be, and be civil. Your quarrel is with her mother, so no more of this! Not with Clarke, or her family! From this day forth you will stop this foolishness.” 

Before she could get caught listening, Anya ran back to the others. Lexa gave her a look, which she responded with a nod. With that exchange, Anya had told her everything would be fine. Her parents joined them then, and they all went back as they were. Finally they had breakfast, with some minimal conversation. Titus had dropped the whole interrogation tactics he was planning on using and simply just ate his food. Gustus made conversation with Clarke in hopes to get his husband, and possibly the rest of his family, to see the woman wasn’t as bad as he made her out to be. 

During the breakfast they made plans for the two families, Clarke’s and Lexa’s, to meet up to start planning the wedding. They wanted to be wed in three weeks, so they had much to do. Titus realized then that his husband was right. Clarke and Lexa were clearly in love with each other, but that didn’t stop him from still not fully liking the Griffins. He would be civil though, for his daughter’s sake. And so everyone seemed to finally be on board, since Clarke had let them know her parents would not be jeopardizing their wedding even if her mother didn’t agree with her choice. 

\----------

When the afternoon rolled around, Lexa was the first to see Anya run out of the house without even noticing her, Clarke, or Ontari in the living room. She had on a black leather jacket styled with a cool grey shirt and dark denim colored joggers paired with her favorite converse. They also noticed she was carrying a gym bag, though they knew for sure she was not going there. The sisters had made plans to head to the gym together that evening, so they had no idea where the oldest was going. They knew better than to question her though. If there was something she didn’t want them to know, there was no way they would find out. Not that it bothered them, they weren’t ones to dwell on that sort of thing. They had their own lives and understood that, but that didn’t stop the teasing.

Anya pulled up into the all too familiar parking spot that now seemed more hers than anyone else’s. Truth be told, it felt a lot more like coming home than her actual home. Not that she didn’t feel at home in her parent’s house, but it just felt like that. Her parent’s house. Like the place you would go to visit; her childhood home; and not a the place she would go after a day of hard work. No, the apartment she used to live in felt that way. This apartment was starting to feel like it.

She made her way to the dark oak wood door with the silver plaque that had the apartment’s number. She pounded on the door, now more angsty to get inside as to not risk getting caught by anyone. It was daytime and she was risking the possibility of getting seen more easily. It was not uncommon for any of Raven’s friends to pop up out of nowhere, and with Lexa and Ontari in town, that risk seemed to double. “Open up Reyes.” She said loudly through the door after the third pounding knock.

“I’m coming geesh, calm down General.” General was a nickname Raven used only between the two. She started using it after learning that Anya had spent a little over a month doing who knows what to reach a ranking of General III on Black Ops 3. Which Raven assumed was just playing it every chance she got, but was told about something called Double XP. Which apparently helped her alot.

“Your leg bothering you again.” As soon as the door opened, Anya saw that her footing was much more strained than it usually was. Which meant it was one of those days where the pain was much more prominent. She couldn’t help but feel like it was partially her fault. She was going over last night’s activities in her head trying to remember if she had been too rough, causing her pain to surface.

“I'm fine.” She waved it off, but Anya could tell it was bugging her. She knew how stubborn Raven was, so there was no use in pushing her on it. Though she still couldn’t make that feeling of guilt vanish, even despite the smile the other was forcing out.

“How was your classes?” She decided to just change the subject as they headed into Raven’s room. Anya laid her gym bag gently on her work desk before sitting down besides her.

“Horrible. My dumbass professor, Pike,-” She went on to rant about how much of an ass her professor had been that day, ruining her morning completely. At one point she was using some terms Anya didn't even understand, but she listened anyway. Raven was practically a genius after all, so she was bound to start rambling about engineering terms and what not. 

She was so passionately speaking that she hadn't even fully registered that Anya had undone her brace, and at one point started massaging her leg. Anya hadn't even fully known she had done so either, not until the other let a small noise of approval. That encouraged her to keep doing so, and caused her guilt to dissipate.

“- so I really want to kill Pike right now.”

“I'll help you. He seems like a real dick from all the stories to tell me about him.”

Raven laughed, “Oh he is, but sadly we can't commit murder. I rather not be stuck in prison with you.”

“You would be banking on me being there.”

“Oh, really now? Why would I?” Anya smirked, crawling up to Raven’s neck. She started kissing her right where she knew she like it. Just when things were getting heated, a loud knock rang through the apartment. Raven groaned, and Anya immediately got up. She walked over to get Raven’s brace, and even helped her put it back on. Not that Raven needed any help, she was more than capable of doing pretty much anything without anyone’s help. 

“Did I?” Raven was muttering to herself as she made her way out of the room, leaving Anya there. She couldn’t think clearly as she tried to remember if whether or not she had ordered any food. As soon as Raven had gotten home, she knew had texted Anya. She also knew how hungry she had been, but couldn’t fully remember whether she had actually called that chinese place she loved or not. She had no clue who was at the door and didn’t really care, she much rather be back in her bedroom with Anya. Still, she had to open it.

Anya was left standing behind the closed door, listening to see if she would have to make her escape out of a window. Once she heard “That’ll be $30.82”, she knew they were in the clear. She didn’t have to worry so she made her way out of the room, to join her. 

“Hold on.” Raven placed the food on the coffee table, and walked over to find her wallet. Before she made her way over to pay the guy, Anya had already pulled out some cash.

“What’s with all the food?” She looked at Raven with teasing eyes as she closed the door.

“I told you I woke up this morning and left without eating, and then freaking professor Pike held me up in class so the only thing I had to eat all day was a granola bar I found in my bag.” 

“So I’m guessing you want to eat.” Raven looked conflicted. As much as she was hungry, which her stomach made apparent by grumbling just then, she also wanted to continue whatever the two had started back there in her room. “Just eat. I don’t have to leave right now.” There was that smirk again.

“Okay, but eat with me.” She sat on the floor to be level with the coffee table. “I got those nasty vegetables you like.” Of course she did, Raven knew what Anya liked and figured she order for her as well. The look of disgust on Raven’s face as she passed the plate of steamed mix vegetables over to her made Anya smile. “Hey, can you get -”

“On it.” Before Raven even finished her sentence, Anya was already in her small kitchen getting drinks and whatever else they needed. She made her way back and sat right next to her. As they ate, their usual banter and conversation had went on as usual. Soon enough the food was gone and their stomachs full. Before they knew it, they were right back where they had left off. Except this time Anya was sitting on the couch with Raven on her lap.

Her lips were once again on Raven’s neck, like they always seemed to be for some reason. They had no idea how they even got there, but they didn’t care. Anya’s leather jacket was long gone, and her shirt was right there with it. Raven was completely bare from the top, her jeans close to being gone as well. But once again, they were interrupted. This time from a loud ring coming from Raven’s jeans. As they tried to ignore it, Raven had to eventually cave. She let out a loud groan before grabbing her phone to answer it.

“Hey Raven.”

“Hey, Lex! What’s up?” She did her best to keep her voice steady, which was hard because Anya wasn’t stopping the attack on her neck. 

“What are you doing?”

“Um, you know. The usual.” She was trying so hard to suppress a moan, that she was sounding weird. She lightly pushed Anya back, though she really didn’t want her to stop.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. For sure. Just really busy right now.” She glared at Anya who just smirked back at her. 

“Oh, well this won’t take long. I was just calling to ask if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. We haven’t spent any time together yet. Figured we could do something after Clarke and I have that family, wedding, meeting- I’m not even sure what to call it- Anyway, after that we could and have dinner or something.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. Tomorrow. Text me.” Anya was back at it again, messing with her. Causing that warm sensation grow with desire.

“Okay, great. I’ll leave you to it then. Bye.”

“See ya.” She clicked as fast as she could and tossed her phone. “You ass.” She was glaring daggers at her, though she wasn’t really mad. 

“What? I can stop if you want.” Anya laughed, pulling back and staring at her patiently

“Don’t you dare.” She warned, in a low growly way.

“You still have to fix my Xbox One.” Anya smirked, flipping them over on the couch. Anya was hovering on top of her, her lips close to her mouth yet not touching. “It’s in my gym bag. On your desk.”

“I’ll fix it. Now stop stalling.” Raven pulled Anya down, crashing their lips together harshly. Everything long forgotten after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and ask questions or what not. I friendly dude, so lay it on me. Thanks for reading:D


	4. Up In Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens hahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, and I'm sorry for them in advance. I'm also sorry I haven't updated, but I had to figure somethings out which took some time and research. Even despite that there maybe some inaccuracies, but I hope you can look past them if there are. I tried to make this chapter longer so that it was worth the wait to whoever was waiting (Not sure if I succeeded). Hope you enjoy. Oh, and I refuse to make some of the characters that are evil in the show be evil on here (Few exceptions, but then they're not totally evil).

Anya ended up leaving Raven’s apartment in the evening, when the sun was low and nearly setting. She knew she would get heat for it, but wasn’t too worried about it. There was nothing she could do about it either way, what was done was done. So she headed home to run up stairs to changes into her gym clothes and head out with her sisters not a minute later. They drove down to their cousin (well first cousin, once removed if you want to be specific) Roan’s outdoor gym. He owned and created it, much to his mother’s displeasure, and had made it so it was more one with nature and not all about fancy machines.

It wasn’t until they were halfway through their work out that Ontari started making conversation pertaining to Anya. “So Dad mentioned that he’s getting suspicious.” Her words were very vague and out of nowhere.

“Suspicious? Of what?” Lexa had no idea where her sister was going with this.

“Of who.” They looked at her confused, “Of Anya.”

“What do you mean? What the hell did I do now?” Anya huffed out, and not due to the workout.

“Nothing.” 

“Just spit it out, will you.” 

“Dad thinks you're seeing someone. He just mentioned it to me that Friday you went out with “friends”. How you’ve been going out more these past months, and not even making it home sometimes.” The youngest teased. “Not that I care, really. It’s your business, but it’s just surprising. I didn’t think you had a social life after joining squad and becoming lieutenant.”

Anya audibly groaned, her Dad had been keeping tabs on her and mentioned it to the most teasing of the the two. Anya was not going to live this down, even if they didn’t care who she was messing around with. She was going to get an earful of wise comments and playful remarks, most especially from Ontari. Maybe she shouldn’t have teased her so much as a child, she thought just then. 

“Wait, is that true?” Lexa was shocked, had her sister actually managed to get into a relationship for once in her life.

“I don’t do relationships.”

“Anya.” Lexa heard the defensiveness in her tone and wanted the truth from her sister.

“I’m just having fun. Nothing serious. I don’t do love, I’m not getting married, or will I ever be in a relationship. You both know that, so just chill and drop it. You know how much I hate people asking me about my fucking love life, which is not even that. It’s just hook ups that I don’t want to even talk about.” 

No matter how many times she kept telling herself that, nowadays it just didn’t feel as true as before. She was having doubts about it all, when before she never even did. She had said those words so many times now though, that they came out of her mouth as true. Despite the growing feeling in her chest, and the small seed of doubt planted on her brain that made her think that maybe she was wrong. Maybe love wasn’t such a weird concept. That maybe she was capable of it in the romantic sense. That she had been wrong to never want to feel it, to never let herself do so. To be so scared of it all, of someone having that much of a hold on some part of her. That maybe, just maybe, she should just let her heart open up to that one particular person.

Being the most stoic of the three, her sisters never even saw that inner battle within her. They just nodded and brushed it off, thinking the other was simply overly annoyed with it all to the point of explosion. So they decided to stop poking holes at it, not wanting to risk pissing off the oldest. They rarely saw that side of her but knew better. She was not someone that should be made angry, none of the Trikru-Woods family members were. Not if you didn’t want to be faced with pure wrath. Though it wasn’t like they were so easily angered either. No, for the most part they were cool, calm, and collected. That came with having two military veterans as parents, they learned control from a very young age.

“So we’re starting to plan the wedding tomorrow.” Lexa quickly changed the subject.

“I can’t believe you’re seriously getting married in three weeks.” Ontari had a look of disgust, she also wasn’t one for lovey dovey things or overly fluff. Lexa was the romantic of the three, well maybe even the whole Trikru-Woods family. The only one that may have her beat was Lincoln.

“I love her Ontari, I really do.” They could see those heart eyes, and Clarke wasn’t even there. Just the thought of the blue eyed beauty melted her.

“Gross.” Both Ontari and Anya teased, Lexa eye rolling at the childish act.

“I don’t care what you two say, it’s true.”

“So once again the Trikru-Woods and Griffin families will be under one roof. I’m so glad I don’t have to witness that trainwreck.” Lexa’s eyes were on Anya, questioning her. “I work tomorrow. 24 hours in, 48 hours off. Remember?”

“Right. I forgot.” She deflated a bit.

Anya laughed, “Sorry Raccoon, you have to deal with that all by yourself.”

“Not really, at least aunt Indra will be there.”

“Aunt Indra will be there? Why?”

“Ontari said she can’t, and she wanted to come. I couldn’t say no.” Anya gave Ontari a look.

“I made plans with some friends. I haven’t seen them in a long time, sue me.” Anya raised her hand in surrender, she wasn’t judging. She was just curious.

“No need to get so defensive kid.” Ontari stuck out her tongue, “So mature.” She said with a shake of the head. “You were there when Indra stood there in shock because she saw Clarke and caused uncle Nyko to nearly get a concussion, right?”

“I know Ahn, she apologized for it. She was just surprised, it’s not a big deal. Plus Lincoln is dating an Arker too, so I’m sure she’s fine with it.”

“How come I didn’t know that girl, Octagon-” Anya wanted to laugh at the way Ontari had messed up the girl’s name just as she had. Except Anya had done it on purpose, not that she was sure Ontari wasn’t doing so either.

“Octavia.” Lexa corrected the youngest almost immediately.

“Octavia, was dating Lincoln. And more importantly, how didn’t you know?”

“Apparently they were keeping it a secret for half of the year they’ve been dating because Octavia’s brother is as overprotective as they come. And Lincoln never mentioned her name to me. Clarke knew, but didn’t know that he was related to me. It just never came up, so she never brought up his name. And It’s not like I needed to know that much about Octavia’s love life either.” Their family in general weren’t much for social media or flaunting their relationships, so if someone was dating it wasn’t always apparent. It was just how they were raised in their culture. They’ve always been more do and less talk. Live in the moment and seize the day. That’s just the way they were, even if some Grounders were becoming more modernized.

“You do have a point.” Ontari said once she thought about it.

“Doesn’t matter anyway. Indra isn’t a problem. She told me so when we talked on the phone. She just wants to meet them since she will mostly likely be performing the bonding ceremony.”

“Well, Indra is the Chief of police so if a murder does go down you already have a cop there.” Anya’s almost sadistic joke made Lexa roll her eyes. She wasn’t helping.

“Look who’s here.” Ontari had spotted the long haired guy, talking to a very attractive female, right across from her. 

“Really, you’re still doing that.”

“What? He’s been Ontari free for months. It’s only fair that I uphold tradition and mess with my cousin mercilessly.” Ontari loved messing with anyone she could really, but not as much as she loved to with Roan. He had always been her favorite to tease or just plain prank. He always had the best reactions when she successfully did so, so she found it completely worth it. “I’ll be right back.” She ran off with a mischievous grin on her face.

“She'll never change, will she.”

“No she won't. Can't blame her though, kid knows how to have fun.” She had a proud smile as said girl caused the woman, Roan was facing, to let out a loud enough laugh they could hear. “You know she's been looking forward to hanging out with you since she got here.” It was true, Ontari had gotten home a couple weeks before Lexa had. During that entire time the youngest had shown her excitement at the thought of spending time with Lexa, who she barely seemed to see anymore as opposed to the oldest.

“Is that why she's been so passive aggressive with Clarke?” It now made sense, why Ontari wasn't warming up to Clarke at all. 

“Yeah, I bet she's not happy that you seem to be spending more time with her than your own sister. I'm sure she gets it, but you know Ontari. She gets jealous quite easily, even if she denies it. She just wants some of your attention, and now it seems like she won’t be getting any of it any time soon.”

Lexa felt bad, the last time the two had talked on the phone she had promised Ontari they would go hiking on their favorite spot as soon as they both made it home. With everything going on Lexa had forgotten, but of course Ontari didn't. “I'll make it up to her.”

“You better or else she may not show up to your wedding.” Anya laughed out, their sister was known to hold grudges. Especially if she was really hurt by someone. 

“She would show up. She would just be mad, most likely.” Anya shrugged, Lexa had a point. Ontari would never intentionally hurt her sisters that bad, she loved them too much to do so. Ignore them sure, even say hurtful things she doesn’t mean, but never not be there for them when it mattered.

“Yeah, just spend time with her Raccoon. The kid loves you too much, probably way more than she loves me.”

“I doubt that. She seems to have more in common with you.” Lexa said with a laugh as the youngest seemed to be annoying Roan to no end. The woman who he had been having a conversation with was nowhere to be seen, but her laugh could still be heard. They later heard all about the embarrassment Ontari had inflicted on Roan, right from his own mouth.

\--------

The next day Anya woke up at about five in the morning to get ready for work. She had to be in Firehouse 51 right at six, just like any other morning she worked on. So she grabbed her car keys, she rarely took her bike to work for fear of ruining it, and walked down stairs. Of course it being the Trikru-Woods house, she wasn’t the only one up at this hour. Titus and Gustus were preparing breakfast by the time she made it down. Being a political science professor, Titus had to head to Polis University in a couple hours to teach. Gustus didn’t really have to be up this early, but he did so to make sure both Titus and Anya left well fed. He also walked Pauna in the mornings, so she was used to seeing her parents up this early.

Five minutes before six, Anya made her way into the locker rooms. Lincoln greeted her with a smile as he walked over to the locker next to hers. He was always in such a good mood even despite it being so early. Anya almost envied that about him, but she wasn't much of smiler or anything related to that really. No not in public at least. In public she was stoic, emotionless even, though she was known to let loose with her fellow firefighters from time to time. All it took was a bit of alcohol for what her co-workers called “Fun Anya” to come out.

The day went as usual; work as usual. It wasn't until the sun was high up that work started to become brutal, and it wasn't because of what being a firefighter actually entailed. No, it was the lieutenant from truck company 81 that had been giving Anya a hard time ever since he transferred. Carl Emerson didn’t like her very much and was known to show it, but on this particular day he was being especially annoying. Throwing little snide comments every chance he got and even going on about the actions of her firefighters when it didn't even pertain to him. Anya of course didn't just take it, she fought back. After noticing that the animosity between the two lieutenants wasn't ending, Chief Becca Cerra called them into her office and made it clear she wanted to put a stop to it. In her words, they were leaders and should be leading by example. She didn't want them to tear their house apart.

Luckily Emerson piped down after that, backing off and doing his job. Only interacting with her when need be and simply being professional, as it should be. The rest of her shift went much smoother, well as smooth as one could go when one was constantly putting their life in danger to save others. During those entire twenty-four hours, she hadn’t had any contact with Raven at all and it was sort of killing her. She didn’t know when it started, but not being around the sassy brunette made her day such a drag. It didn’t help that every time she saw anything she remotely associated with her, thoughts of Raven flooded her mind. Maybe it was that she knew her sister would be hanging out with her today that made her feel these things. Either way, this day had just not been the best.

\------

Anya got home the next day past six in the morning, and as soon as she made it into her house, she ran up to her room. Well maybe the word ran should not be used since she had to practically drag herself up stairs. She was tired, not just physically but mentally. So as soon as she could she wrapped herself with her black covers, after discarding the articles of clothing that were annoying her, and fell into a much needed sleep. She would have sleep most of the day away, that was if her family had allowed it. Four hours into her sleep, she was awoken by the sound of loud talking coming from down stairs. No matter how hard she tried to fall back asleep, the constant voices talking over each other made it impossible to do so. With a loud groan, she got up and got dressed after using the restroom.

She made her way down stairs and was met with a dining room full of people having a heated discussion. Both families of the engaged couple were at it again, Titus and Abby arguing over the wedding venue. The arguing came to stop once Lexa spotted Anya and posed the current topic of discussion onto her. “Anya, what do you think? Should we have the wedding here, in Mr. and Mrs. Griffin’s home, or just find another place?”

Anya wasn’t even fully awake but all eyes were on her now, waiting for a response. Their home wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t small either. Their two story house had a rather large yard and was right next to the forest. She had no idea how big the Griffin’s property was, but figured it was bigger than theirs. After all the Griffins lived in Ark City, which was known for the numerous rich Arkers that lived there. “Go with the bigger place since I’m betting the wedding just got a whole lot bigger.” 

With that Anya walked off into the kitchen, leaving them to figure it out. Minutes passed, but the conversation regarding all the wedding planning was still going strong. In annoyance, she rushed out of the house and left. Her family just thought she went out to take a ride in her bike, like she frequently did. They were half right, Anya rode off only stopping once before heading to her destination.

With very little hesitation, she knocked on that door yet again. It was still morning, but Raven opened it none the less. Before Anya even spoke, Raven let out a muffled groan of pain. “I’m on my period.”

“Hello to you too.” Anya said in a teasing tone but got no real reaction from her.

“I’m in pain. I’ve been having cramps all morning. I’m not in the mood for sex.”

It bugged Anya that Raven thought that’s all she wanted from her. If only she knew just how wrong she was. “I’m not here for sex. They were driving me crazy, I had to get away from all the wedding planning crap.” She made way for Anya to walk in. “I’m on my period too by the way.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m as regular as they come Reyes. Just started this morning.”

“Mine showed up last night, a week earlier than usual.” She groaned out. She hated her period with a passion. She always felt like shit.

“Well I brought ice cream, your favorite.” She handed her a pint of cookies and cream ice cream, and Raven beamed with joy. She placed a grocery bag full of snacks, she picked up at a gas station, on the kitchen counter. When she turned around to face Raven, the other wrapped her arms around her and gave her a heated kiss. When they pulled away, Anya smirked. “You’re welcome.” She said with a chuckle.

“You just made my day ten times better. I’ve been craving this, but been to lazy to go out and buy it.” She grabbed a spoon and immediately started eating it. “Oh and by the way, I fixed you console. It wasn’t that hard. It only took me a couple hours.” She said it in such a laid back manner, it clearly wasn’t that big of a problem to fix. Though she knew when it came to things like that it never was. That made Anya go in to kiss her, telling herself it was just as a way to thank her and not just because she just really wanted to kiss her again.

“Now you just made my day better.” She muttered out as their lips parted again.

“Oh, yes I know how much that makes your day. You’ve been deprived of video games for far too long, even though you do own a PS4 as well.” There was the sass, and that eye roll that secretly drove Anya crazy. In a good way.

“Hahaha, very funny Reyes. Like you could last a week without technology.”

“Hey, that’s because I like to take things apart and put them back together.” Anya shook her head, a grin lightly playing on her lips. Just as she was about to say some quick remark, a yawn escaped her lips. “Someone’s tired.”

“No shit, Einstein. I’ve only had naps since six yesterday morning, not that I’ve had much sleep before that either. I would have slept most of the day if it weren’t for all the noise.”

“Well at least you don’t have cramps. You never do.” Raven said annoyed.

“Yeah, well losing sleep for me is worse.” As soon as those words left her mouth, Raven put the ice cream away and grabbed Anya’s hand. She led her into her room without a word. “What are you doing?”

“You need to get some sleep, and all I want to do is lay in bed.” Anya just looked at her, “Don’t just stand there, come on. Sleep sounds great right now.” 

Both of them ended up in bed seconds later with very little clothes on since neither slept with very much on. After another groan of pain, Anya finally had enough. “Turn around and face the wall.” She told Raven who was just laying there, staring at the ceiling. 

“Why?”

“Just do it.” With a sigh, Raven did. Anya started massaging Raven’s back gently, knowing exactly where to apply pressure. Soon enough moans of pleasure replaced the groans of pain. She didn’t stop her actions until Raven’s breath evened out, indicating she had fallen asleep. In drowsy state, she gently pulled closer to Raven. Anya’s arm lightly resting over her stomach, Raven’s back firmly pressed against her front. She so rarely fell asleep with a smile on her face, but in that moment Anya did.

Hours later they woke up to the sound of Anya’s phone ringing. She knew who it was and wasn’t about to answer. Lexa could wait, she didn’t feel like dealing with wedding stuff just yet. So she snuggled into Raven without a thought. Raven let out a low muffled sound as she slowly started to wake. “What time is it?” She said in a groggy tone.

Neither opened their eyes, just simply took in the warmth of each other without parting. The coolness of the room making it the perfect time to do so. “I have no clue, and I don’t care. I‘m too comfortable right now. Let me sleep more.” Her tone was as weak as the brunette’s.

“I need to go to the restroom, and i’m pretty sure you do too.” Anya groaned at this, she knew it was true but really didn’t want to get up. Raven didn’t either but had to. Without a response, Anya forced herself to untangle their limbs from each other. It wasn’t just her that had cuddled up to Raven, the other had reciprocated. Although Raven hadn’t known the exact moment her arms and legs clasped themselves around Anya’s.

After taking care of business, both ended up in bed again. This time just sitting next to each other, the tv on quietly. “Shouldn’t you call her back?” Raven knew Lexa was most likely the one that called.

“Later.” A phone rang, “That’s not mine.” It was Raven’s cell phone, she gave it a glance over but didn’t answer. It rang again. “Not answering either huh?”

“It’s no one important.” This drew Anya’s curiosity, but she didn’t question her. It wasn’t her place, they were just occasionally sleeping together. At most they were friends with benefits, she had no right to ask anything really. “I’m hungry, you hungry?” 

“I could eat, yeah.” This time it wasn’t a phone that made noise, no it was the door. “Did you already order something or do they just have telepathy now?” Raven didn’t respond. She just got up, looking at the door curiously as she approached it. “You gonna open it or what?”

“I don’t know who it is.”

“Well look at the damn peep hole.” So she did, but back away immediately after recognizing the man behind the door. What was he doing here? “Shit, is it who I think it is?” Anya whispered out cautiously.

“No. It’s not Lexa. Just some guy they tried to set me up with. I went on like one date with him.”

It shouldn’t have hurt, but it did. Her chest felt like she just got brutally punched, and all it took was hearing about some random guy. It wasn’t that it was a guy, they both didn’t care about gender, she would have felt this way regardless of the person. She didn’t want Raven talking to anyone. She didn’t want to lose her in any way. When she realized this, Anya felt like disappearing. She wanted the ground to swallow her whole. So followed her instinct, and played it off. “Oh well, I have to go anyways. I’ll go through the window. I guess this is the end of that. See you around Reyes.” She forced a smirk on her lips before she turned around to leave. 

“Anya, wait. I’ll just tell Wick to fuck off. You don’t have to go.”

“No, it’s fine. This wasn’t going to go anywhere anyways, we both knew this. It was fun while it lasted, but you’re much better off with this Dick guy than me.” They were now in Raven’s room, she had followed Anya as she started grabbing her things. She was unsure of what she should do to stop her from leaving.

“Anya.” Her tone almost begging. 

“Now you’re no longer have to worry about Lexa.” She opened the window, the knocking was heard again. “See you around Raven.” With that she went through the window and left. Leaving Raven there in shock, the knocking not even registering her mind.

\--------

Anya made it home in a somber mood, she was clearly not to be disturbed. But of course, Ontari didn’t get the message. She walked into the older women’s room without even knocking. Any other day that would have been fine, but today was not that day. “Where have you been?”

“I’m not in the mood Ontari.”

“Why are you all bothered? It’s not like you spent all morning with these crazy people. Talking about all these damn wedding traditions. Some of which seem to be just a load of crap Clarke’s mom has just been pulling out of her ass.” Anya wasn’t even taking in what Ontari was saying. “It been torture. You could have shown up to help.” 

“I was out.”

“I know which is why I was stuck helping out. Lexa was calling you, they’re trying to figure out the wedding invitations. Since the Griffins still want to send some out.” She spread herself out on Anya’s bed, looking exhausted. “Why the hell are they trying to get married in three weeks. That’s insane. They literally have to send them already since according to Clarke’s mom they’re already late doing so. Good thing we don’t have that tradition, so their on their own with the sending part. We just invite by mouth and only need to sent some to our family that’s out of town. Just one announcement is enough.”

“Will you shut up!” Anya erupted all of the sudden. 

“Geesh, what the fuck is wrong with you. Why are you so mad?” Ontari was not liking the tone her sister was using. Just the way the words harshly came out ignited a fire in her. 

“Because you’re all so fucking loud!”

“Dude, you are yelling at me. You’re the loud one.” Ontari didn't want to start a massive fight for no reason, but Anya practically screaming in her face didn't help.

“Why the fuck did I give up my apartment for this.” Anya got up, pacing around. Anger dripping out and towards anyone in sight. Truth was she more angry at herself than anyone, not even Raven. “Why did I have to be the one to move back in and give up my fucking freedom! Huh?!” She faced Ontari, “Why did I have to be the good daughter and move back in because our parents asked me to! Because the house felt fucking empty without you or Lexa here! And now I can’t even have some fucking time to myself when all I fucking want is to be left alone!”

“Calm down Anya!”

“I had a fucking terrible ass day at work Ontari! All I fucking wanted to do way lay in bed and go to sleep, but that wasn’t possible, so I went out. Turns out that shit wasn’t a good idea either, since it ended up being a fucking mistake. So will you please leave my room and let me calm myself down!” Ontari simply nodded and left. Nothing she said could fix Anya’s mood. Leaving was her best option if she didn't want everything to blow up more than it already was.

As soon as the door closed behind Ontari, Anya collapsed on her bed. Tears threatening to come out, but she refused to let them. She wasn’t about to let it affect her, she told herself. Too bad her emotions didn’t work that way, and before she knew it, a few tears managed to escape and make their way down her face. This made her angry. So started throwing jabs the punching bag she had hung up in her room. She didn’t stop until she tired herself out, and then just sat there on the ground. Staring at the wall, waiting for something to change. Nothing did, she felt the same.

That’s how Lexa found her, on the ground just staring at a wall. Ontari had told her what happened as soon as she stepped in the house and figured Lexa had better chance at possibly fixing whatever was up with Anya. “You okay?” she said sitting down next to her.

“Not sure. I said some shitty things to Ontari.”

“You’re allowed to feel that way though. You did give up your own place to move back in so our parents didn’t feel so alone and worried all the time.”

“It’s not like they made me though.”

“Yeah, well you’re a lot softer than you appear to be.”

“I am not soft.”

“Fine, don’t admit it. But you felt bad about our parents suddenly not having their kids around all the time, two of which left too far away to visit as often. We left you to deal with it all.”

“We’re sorry.” A voice suddenly said from the door. Ontari was there with her head down.

Anya sighed, “No, I’m sorry. It wasn’t even about that. It was just- this lieutenant, Emerson, really got on my nerves at work. That and I barely got any sleep.” She half lied, she had to. She wasn’t about to tell them the real reason she was upset. She couldn't tell Lexa about Raven. About how she may have feelings for her. “I just needed space. I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“Apology accepted, but only because you rarely say sorry.” Ontari said with a smile. She kissed her sister’s cheek and ran off like a little kid before Anya could say anything else.

“That kid, I swear.”

“You love her.”

“That is true, but she’s still weird.”

Lexa laughed, a nod in agreement. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while before either of them spoke again. “Do you know anything about Arker traditions?”

“You mean like for weddings?” Lexa nodded, “Not really, why?”

“Well we decided to merge Grounder and Arker traditions for the wedding, and Clarke mentioned something about honor attendants.”

“You mean that best man/maid of honor type thing they do in movies.” 

Lexa nodded, “Yeah, apparently it’s tradition. She said it could be your best friend or a sister. According to Mrs. Griffin traditionally it’s the sister closest in age, in this case to me.”

“What about Raven?” Even despite how she felt, Anya knew Raven would love to be Lexa’s maid of honor and wanted her to have that chance. She knew how much better at it Raven would be than her and how much it would mean to her.

“Honestly I was thinking about her, but you’re my sister.”

“It should be her.” Her tone was soft, “I know nothing about it, but from what I’ve seen in movies they tend to be way more social than I am. They have to throw that bachelorette party right? That seems more like Raven’s thing. She makes more sense, and I know how much she means to you. I can just be the be one of your sponsors. You’re still doing that part of our tradition right?”

“Definitely, although I did have to explain that to the Griffins. They thought it meant to have to provide funds to wedding, when it doesn’t of course. It took them a while to understand it was simply just people of our choosing to make a commitment to help us with our marriage, if it ever came to that, by basically just giving us advice and stopping us from divorcing since we as Grounders believe there is no divorce. I had to tell them it was sort of like choosing your honor attendants except it’s about our actual marriage, not the wedding planning.”

Anya laughed, “Man, if that took them a while to understand that, then they won’t get half of our traditions.”

“Yeah, well Clarke is more than willing to learn. I told you she’s already learning Trigedasleng because of me.” The look on Lexa’s face as she brought up Clarke had so much love in it, it caused Anya to cringe at the fluff of it all.

“Man you are way too in love with her. You say i’m soft, but sister you are the definition of soft when it comes to her.” She joked.

“Whatever, I don't even care what you guys tease me about anymore.” She stood up, a smile gracing her lips. “Glad you mood is better.” She said when she saw Anya had a half smile. “Don't think you're getting out of the wedding planning like today. Tomorrow is a whole other day of it and you're not getting out of that one.” Anya didn’t even bother fighting it, she knew she was going to end up helping anyways.

“Off to sneak away with the fiancé?” She teased Lexa as she walked out the door. The other just stopped, smirked, and then just walk off. She closed the door behind her, and Anya was once again alone. Those residual feelings just hanging in the back of her, not completely shaking off. She was just going to have to learn to deal with them until they eventually faded away. If that was even possible. 

\---------

“Are you ready?” It was Thursday morning, and Lexa had woken up the oldest up first. Keeping word on not letting her get out of the wedding planning that day.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

“We’re taking your car. You’re driving. They’re meeting us there, but we’re picking up Raven first.” Lexa said throwing her keys at her. Anya catching them, one-handed, without a problem. “Oh by the way Clarke said it was fine if I made both Raven and you my maids of honor. So you’re both my honor attendants. I mean if you’re okay with that?” The hopefully look on her sister’s face made it difficult not to be okay with it.

“Of course, anything for you Raccoon.” Lexa’s smile and happiness was worth whatever feelings she would have to deal by just seeing Raven. It wouldn’t be that hard for her to do so, would it? No, she could handle it. At least that’s what she told herself as she started up the car and began driving. “Which way do I go?” Anya knew the route to Raven’s apartment by heart now, but had to act as if she didn’t. As far as Lexa knew, she had never been to Raven’s.

“Just keeping going, I’ll tell you when you need to make a turn.” Lexa did, she gave her directions the whole way there. Anya instinctively getting ready to turn before Lexa even told her to. She was dreading facing Raven after their last encounter, and that feeling was only getting stronger as they approached their destination. When she pulled up in front of her apartment she felt her gut drop, and she hadn’t even seen her yet. Once Raven was inside her car, the feeling of fleeing came rushing back in. Too bad Anya had no way out, she felt trapped. Sucking it up, she drove off with the only words registering being the directions to the flower shop they would be going to. 

“I’m gonna throw you the best bachelorette party ever!” Raven’s excitement brought her back to the ground. Lexa had apparently announced her role in the wedding, and she was ecstatic about it. From the rearview mirror she could see how happy Raven was, and just seeing that look in her eyes made Anya’s mood lighten up. That's when she truly realized just how much Raven’s happiness meant to her than her own feelings.

“I don't want that huge of a bachelorette party. Just keep it simple Raven.”

“Go big or go home.”

“Raven.” She warned.

“Hey, when I organize parties it has to be amazing.”

“I'm sure it will be, but you're not doing it alone. Anya is co-organizing everything with you. But I still don't want too much. No strippers. Clarke told me that's something people usually do, but I refuse to have one.” 

“How about two?” Raven said with a wink.

“None, Raven.”

“You're no fun.” Lexa laughed at the pout she forced on her face.

“We're here.” Anya spoke for the first time since Raven got in the car. “Don’t mean to alarm you, but you're fiancé has her arm around some guy.” There in the entrance of the flower shop was Clarke and Octavia with some man Anya had never seen before. The dark skinned man was just standing there, a smile on his face, as Clarke clung on to his right arm. He looked as tall as Lincoln, but he look like a politician.

“Oh that's Wells Jaha. Clarke's best friend.” Lexa recognized the man right away. He was the first of Clarke’s friend she ever met.

“I thought Octavia was Clarke's best friend.” Anya said, inspecting the guy. He looked harmless enough, but one could never be too sure.

“She is, but so is Wells. They've known each other since they were kids; they grew up together. He moved away to TonDC when they were in middle school because of his father's job. They still kept in touch, and he even visited us when we first moved in together.”

“You still haven’t told our parents about that by the way.” Anya stated as she unbuckled her seat belt. 

“I know.” Lexa sighed, “But Clarke isn’t ready to tell her parents yet so I can’t either.”

“Papa T is gonna be pissed when he finds out you’ve been living with Clarke for years now.” Raven knew their family well enough to know how’d they react to such news.

“He’s still not over you not telling him about Clarke to begin with.”

“I couldn’t tell him I moved in with Clarke in the middle of my studies, much less date her. You know how strict he’s been about it all.”

Anya shrugged, “Yeah, I would've done the same thing.” They got out of the car and joined the others, ending that conversation at that. They would deal with the secrets when it came to it, just as they always seemed to do.

“Babe!” As soon as Clarke saw Lexa she ran to her, almost tackling the slightly taller woman to the ground. Lexa just smiled and kissed her back when their lips collided. She loved how excited Clarke was just to see her. 

“Okay lovebirds, enough with kissing. It hasn’t even been enough time for the two of you to be missing each other yet.” Octavia knew Clarke and Lexa had spent the night together, going back to their parents homes before anyone noticed they were gone.

“I see things haven’t changed.” The bright smile on the man’s face was warm and genuine.

“Wells, it’s nice to see you again.” Once the two pulled away, Lexa approached him warmly. She extended her hand, and he took it. 

“You as well.”

“How is your wife?” Anya now understood why Lexa was at such ease with the man.

“As pregnant as ever.” He smiled proudly. “She would’ve been here, but we arrived an hour ago. She’s resting, I would have been too if Griffin here would have let me.”

“Hey, you agreed to be my best man. So you and Octavia are stuck helping me out.”

“Wait, so you have two honor attendants as well?” Anya asked confused. She had no idea if this was common or not. Her knowledge on Arker traditions was limited.

“Yeah, Lexa and I decided to merge that with the sponsor tradition you guys have. You four are our four sponsors and honor attendants.” Lexa and Clarke had a hard time choosing their honor attendants, so after a long conversation about it all the night before they came to that conclusion.

“Well I for one feel honored.” Wells said with a smile that never really seemed to leave his face. Anya would have hated that if he didn’t look so nice. “Even if I’m losing sleep.” Clarke nudged him on the shoulder. 

They all walked in the flower shop and were greeted instantly by an older woman. She guided them through it all, asking all necessary questions. Lexa, being the flower child she was, got lost in it all. She looked so happy among all the different flowers, and Clarke looked even more in love with her then. Anya wasn’t the biggest fan of flowers and had no clue what she was even doing there. The whole time she just avoided Raven, pretending to be interested in the flowers when she wasn’t. Wells and Octavia, on the other hand, were making conversation with Raven any chance they got.

By the time they finally made a decision on the wedding flowers, Anya had been bored out of her mind. She let out a breath of relief when they were finally moving on to their next location. Titus and Abby joined them then, which made for an interesting rest of the day. Along with the two parents, Octavia’s older brother Bellamy, some guy named Monty, Lincoln and Ontari joined them. They had to find their wedding attire since they would be a part of the wedding. So they all headed down to a local shop they knew probably had what they needed. 

“Clarke already found her dress on Tuesday, so now we need to find the bridal party’s clothes.” Abby said happily, which was the first time Anya had seen her in such a way. She guessed the day she worked was a productive day that ended in Abby finally being completely onboard with the wedding. It probably happened once she saw how beautiful her daughter looked in a wedding dress. 

“For the record, I am not wearing a dress.” Anya stated blatantly.

“Wouldn’t have expected it any other way sis.” Ontari said patting her as she walked past her.

“Suit it is then, guess you coming over with us.” Lincoln had a smile as she pulled his cousin over to where the suits were, but not before giving one last kiss to Octavia. Who had joined the other women who had decided to wear dresses. 

“It’s so weird seeing you with her.” Anya stated after having witnessed the greeting between the couple when they got there and the kiss just then. She wondered why had been so sure Octavia and Raven had feelings for each other when clearly Lincoln and her were in love.

“That’s because you’re never around to see us together.” 

“True, but it’s still weird. I’m not used to seeing you dating anyone for that matter.” 

“Well now you have, and it’s not like I’ve seen you date anyone either.” Lincoln was a year younger than Anya, but the two had gone to school together for the most part. During all that time neither had seen each other with anyone, not even hooking up. Not even when they were older did they see each other with anyone, not that they hadn’t been seeing people. It just never seemed to be in front on one another. So seeing Lincoln so enamoured with this shorter woman felt weird. 

“Hey, so apparently the way we’re going to do the wedding processional order is my having my attendants go first. My honor attendants will follow, and then I will come out with my parents. After that the officiant will enter. Clarke’s attendants and honor attendants will follow, and then possibly some kids that will throw flowers and one or two that will hold rings.” Lexa looked confused as she spoke, “Clarke will finally make her entrance after that with her parents.”

“Okay…” Anya looked just as confused, more so about the kids then anything else.

“I was told that it will all make sense later. All you need to know is that Lincoln, you will walk alongside Ontari. Anya, you alongside Raven. Abby said that since Raven and you are my honor attendants, you should stand out a bit and match with each other. The color we choose is dark red.” Anya didn’t realize she was holding her breath as soon as Lexa mentioned Raven’s name. But she had, and now she felt light headed. Not that holding her breath really had much to do with it. 

After that discussion, Lexa force Anya to go look for Raven. They were to help each other find outfits after which Lexa and Clarke had to approve of. She hesitantly did so, walking over where she knew the brunette was with little speed. When she did spot her, she froze in place. Unsure of what to do, she just stood until finally Raven approached her. “So Clarke gave me the load down. I guess we have to find matching clothes.”

“Mhmm.” She nodded, not fully trusting her voice to actually use real words. 

“Okay.” Raven felt the awkwardness of it all, but decided to ignore it. It wasn’t the place, not when they were so out in the open. She walked over to the suit area without a word, she figured it would be faster to find Anya’s suit. Anya followed reluctantly, not quite being able to look at her. They went through suits without a word, silently picking up things until Raven shoved Anya into a dressing room to change. After a while of Anya just being in there and not even bothering to show Raven any of the choices, she decided enough was enough. She force Anya to open up the dressing room door and made her way in there, locking the door. “Talk.”

“What?” Anya looked at her, trying her best seem stoic. She knew if she didn’t face her, the other would pick up on everything. But even so, staring right at those beautiful brown eyes was risk. 

“We can’t just act like this.”

“Like what?”

“Really?!” Raven glared at her. She didn’t understand why she was being so difficult. But Anya didn’t speak, she couldn’t. Raven sighed, “We need to talk about it. I thought we could do that after, but I guess that can’t wait”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“You know there is.”

“Well I have nothing to say.” Her expression was blank. Raven couldn’t believe they went back to that. Back to the days of emotionless Anya. She didn’t want that, not when she had seen so many other sides of her already. She didn’t know what to do, and so she did the only thing she felt like doing. She crashed their lips together forcefully, with intent and passion. Hoping to bring her Anya out, because whether she knew it or not she was hers. 

Despite Anya determination not to reciprocate, she did. The sensation of Raven’s lips on hers was too much, and she gave in almost too soon. It wasn’t until they were utterly breathless that they parted and both realized what just happened. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not a good person Reyes. I’m not going to stop being me and not kiss a hot girl back when she does that.” She motioned to her and what she had done. “If you’re gonna be dating this Dick guy, we need to put some distance between us and end this.”

“I’m n-” Before Raven could respond, a knock interrupted her. Followed by a voice.

“Raven? Anya?” It was Lexa, of course it was her. The two look at each other making sure it hadn’t been obvious they had just made out. 

“Yeah?”

“Did you find anything?” 

Anya opened the door once she made sure they both looked decent. “I’m not sure. Meathead over here is not very helpful.”

“Will you stop calling her names. I need you two to get along.” Lexa sighed out.

“Fine. Raven here just threw clothes at me, but hasn’t helped me make a decision.” Anya said trying to cover her tracks. “But I think I like this one.” She currently had on a black blazer and pants with a dark red shirt and tie. 

“That looks nice. Let’s show Clarke.” She motioned for them to follow, and Anya immediately started to. Raven grabbed her arm before she could go too far.

“We’re not done talking.” She warned.

“We didn’t do much of that, but I already said what I need to say.” She left at that. Raven throwing out a breath of frustration before walking after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or anything feel free to ask. Comment if you'd like. Hope this didn't suck hahaha.
> 
> Btw I don't know that much about firefighters, but I had to make Anya one for some reason. The very little knowledge I have was based on some research, but mostly the tv show Chicago Fire that I used to watch. Stopped once they killed the only lesbian character:( Don't mind me while I headcanon her in my story still alive and dating who I want hahaha. It's way too late so I'm ranting and a bit weird. Sorry. Have a nice day/night everyone!


	5. An Explosive Day (Or Days?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I literally just finished it, went through it a bit to check the spelling and all that though there's probably still some mistakes. Trust me I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible, but as I'm sure you all know, life happens hahaha. I don't want to post just to post. I want it to make sense, at least to me. I tend to worry about that a lot, so I work hard on trying to make it as best as I can which I hope comes across. I also don't want to just force it out, so please bare with me. I do plan on seeing this through, so I;m not just going to abandon this story. Anyways, I'm rambling so just go ahead and read it. Hope you like it.

A week. Anya had avoided spending any one-on-one time with Raven for an entire week. Now on a Friday, she was faced with the consequences to her actions. The brunette had decided to stop trying to talk to her and move on, bringing that Dick guy to the cookout the Griffins were hosting for all families and friends involved. Of course she knew his name, Kyle Wick, but she refused to acknowledge such thing. She didn’t like him, and she wasn’t very subtle in showing it. No, faking liking a person wasn’t something she did. If she didn’t like them, she didn’t like them. Everyone had to earn her respect. That was something everyone that knew her was aware of, so it didn’t come as a shock to them when she didn’t automatically show any interest in any of the people she met.

Abby and Jake Griffin’s house was clearly bigger than needed, the lakefront Tudor style mansion was sitting on about 10 acres of land. It included a terrace, patio, swimming pool, tennis court, basketball court, deck, gazebo, boat dock and a boat house. Clarke mentioned that the house had been passed down for generations and that their family didn’t have as much money as they used to, but that still didn’t make them any less rich. Not when Abby Griffin was a very successful surgeon, and Jake Griffin was very accomplished engineer. When met with this, all Clarke had to say was that her parents were rich and not her. And in this moment Anya was glad of all this, it meant she had more places to be away from everyone. Or so she thought.

She was standing near the lake, looking out at the cool water while voices behind her just seemed to grow louder. Suddenly she heard two voices she was all too glad to hear.

“There your are!” Her wild haired friend yelled out in relief.

“We’ve seriously been looking all over for you.” Niylah Kofgeda and Luna Floukru approached their best friend with large smiles. The two had known Anya since they were children, even went to the same schools up until High School. The were the only two that somehow managed to become her best friends and stay so for so long. Well, that weren’t related to her at all.

“Lincoln said he saw you go over here.” Luna stated, “Get bored already? I gave you at least until sundown.”

“I gave her five minutes.” Niylah teased with a smirk.

“Can you blame me?” All three now stood on the edge of the water, below some trees. “All this wedding talk is starting to get old.” At this, the two others laughed.

“Yeah. Love, fluff, and all that you call a load of crap is never fun for you, is it?” The three never really spent any time talking about romance or relationships, and they were fine with that. Anya just nodded slightly at Niylah, and then the three remained quiet for a while. Enjoying the outdoors, like they always did as children. Suddenly Luna walked even closer to the water, submerging her bare feet in it.

“You lose your shoes again?” Anya always messed with Luna about how she prefered not wearing shoes, even if she liked that she didn’t care about such things. When she did wear them though, they always ended up either lost or just forgotten in a corner somewhere. They knew why she prefered being barefoot whenever she could, she enjoyed the feeling of the ground beneath her. Something about feeling closer to the Earth and nature itself. 

“That’s it, I’m getting in.” Luna proclaimed, not bothering to answer what she knew was more like rhetorical question. Afterall Anya knew the answer to that question, she always did.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Niylah didn’t look so convinced. “I asked one of the Griffins, they said it was safe to do so. So are you two going to join me or what?” Luna said, getting ready to dive in.

“Hell yeah.” Anya said immediately discarding her clothes, leaving only a sporty swimsuit she had under her clothes. 

“Looks like we came just in time.” Roan said as he approached them with two people trailing behind him.

“Can I get in dad?!” His little six year old son yelled out as soon as he saw Luna in the water. Niylah and Anya right behind her. Roan nodded, and Orion smiled brightly at him and took off the top layer of his clothes.

“So this is where you ran off to?” Echo, Roan’s younger sister, asked Anya. “Can’t say I blame you.” She stripped down as well, going in after them. “These people are something else. No wonder Grounders and Arkers have been rivals for this long.”

“Tell me about it. Some lady said to me “Oh my god, what did you do to your hair?” She just didn’t understand that this is my actual hair. This is how it is.” Luna said frustratedly, pulling at the ends of her natural puffy curly hair.

“They even asked her if she washed it regularly.” Niylah said looking utterly confused, “Why would anyone ask that?!” Growing up a Grounder, such things were never asked. Most Grounders spent most of their time in nature in general, so appearances weren’t the most important thing. The only person they really knew to be judgmentally outspoken was Roan and Echo’s mother, Nia. For the most part, everyone else just seemed to mind their own business if it didn’t involve them.

“But Lexa seems really in love with Clarke.” Roan stated, keeping an eye on Orion as they all swam around. “Our cultures are just different. We should just give it time, we don’t want to mess things up for them.”

“She’s in it deep. I have never seen her like that, not even with Costia.” Luna remembered her and Anya’s senior year in high school, when Lexa was a sophomore. Niylah was a junior at the time, when she noticed Anya’s younger sister crushing on the new girl in school. Of course she told Anya, which caused the oldest to tease Lexa to no end. Costia was Lexa’s first real relationship that lasted until their first year in college, and they had witnessed it all. From all the fights to all the love, and even some heartbreak. The two broke up in amicable terms, knowing they just weren’t working out. When Lexa met Clarke, she knew full well just how much she wasn’t meant for Costia.

“So we’re not plotting to break them up.” Echo joked.

“Nope, Lexa would kill us all.” Roan said with a laugh.

“Who’s going to kill who? And why?” There she was, behind Lincoln and Octavia, with that guy. 

“Hey Lincoln, finally get tired of family time?” Roan responded with a question of his own, blowing over Lincoln's question.

“We saw you guys jump in, and it looked like fun.” Octavia eyed the group as she undressed to get in. “I always prefered the lake than the pool.”

“Seems you brought everyone else with you.” Luna pointed out the group of friends approaching them, Clarke and Lexa among them. 

“Looks like the party is here!” Anya vaguely recognized the group, Clarke had introduced her group of friends upon arrival. She didn’t bother chatting them up, and left to be on her own after all the introductions of all the people Clarke was associated with.

“Are you high Jasper?” Raven asked the overly enthusiastic guy, stripping himself down and almost tripping as he ran. He had been the only one to yell out as a greeting.

“I wish.” He simply responded, almost in a pout.

Most of them had ended up in the water as soon as they reached Anya and the others. Raven was one of the few that had chosen not get in, rather just sitting on the edge on the boat dock. It was a bit farther out then the area Anya was in, so she could hear nothing of her. Which hated right now because that guy was right there with her. He was sitting and looking all smug with his hand reaching for her’s. Anya wanted to avoid looking at her, she really did. Unfortunately she just couldn’t, and so her inner torture insued. She played off occasional glances as best as she could, which seemed to work since no one had said anything to her about it.

“Babe, really. It was a long time ago. There’s no need to get jealous.” Clarke was reassuring Lexa, her arms around her under the water. “I had forgotten all about it, until just right now. Plus it was before we started dating.”

“Seriously Lexa, it’s not a big deal. It literally meant nothing and it never will.” Niylah stated, her tone serious. 

“Alright, okay I get it. But I swear-” A loud splash interrupted her, someone had just fallen in. From all the way to where they were, they heard Raven fall loudly in the lake. Anya had taken her eyes off her for a second and next thing she knew she was nowhere to be found. “Raven!” Lexa yelled out in a panic.

Anya didn’t even think, she swam her way out to her in an instance. Right when she found her, under the water, she felt Wick dive in. Anya had no idea why he even bothered, and in that moment she hated him even more. Bringing her up to air, she look her with worried eyes. “You okay?”

“How’d you get here so fast?” The look on her face was something she hadn’t seen before. Anya had no idea what it meant.

“I’m a good swimmer Reyes, unlike you.” As soon as she knew Raven had fallen into the water, she knew she had to get there fast. Raven didn’t know how to swim, she could barely float much less swim her way out of a lake. By the time Wick realized Raven was no longer in the water, Anya was already reaching shore. The other was holding on tightly onto Anya, the cold water making her shiver. Both of them really didn’t want to let go of each other, though they didn’t show it, but they had to. Now on land, Anya gently set her down. 

“Thanks.” She looked up at her, that look still there, and she still didn’t know what it meant.

“Lexa would kill me if something happened to you.” Despite the words the that left her lips, they both knew better. “Try not to fall in again. You know what, just stay as far away from the lake as you can. I’m not always going be there to save you, you idiot.”

“How’d you fall in?” Lexa asked worriedly, holding on to Raven as soon as she reached her. 

“I’m not even sure.” Raven said taking in deep breaths to calm down her racing heart. She wasn’t sure if it was racing from falling in or something else. Someone else.

“She moved a little and slipped somehow.” That Dick guy was out of air and breathing heavily as he reached them.

“Fucking dumbass Dick.” Anya said walking past him, leaving him utterly offended.

“Okay. Well, I guess we should all just head back now.” Clarke said, feeling rather awkward about Anya’s comment.

Later, when they were all dried up and feed, someone had suggested they start up a game of basketball. The first game had been between Clarke’s friends and family versus Lexa’s. Clarke, Octavia, Wells, Wick, and Bellamy went against Lexa, Anya, Ontari, Lincoln and Roan. They were neck and neck right up until that last point. The ball was mid court, Wells dribbling it as he tried to find an opening. Suddenly the ball was out of his hands, snached up by Ontari. She tried a half court shot, but it fell short. Bellamy took this time to take the rebound and passed it to Wick. Wick dribbled it down court, getting close enough shoot a three pointer. Lexa, seemingly out of nowhere, blocks the ball. Taking a hold of it, she dribbles it as far as she can go before passing it over to Anya. Anya has no way out as she stands half court, and Wick is now right in front of her. 

The smug look on his face angers her, but she controls herself. The only way to wipe that off his face is to win this game. She can hear the cheering of her section of friends and family yelling at her to pass the ball. Even Orion is yelling at her to do something, occasionally yelling at his father as to encourage him to help. She fakes him out and does a fadeaway, going for the half court shot. The only thing she hears is the swoosh of the ball hitting the net. They won, and cheering erupts on her left. 

“Yes! We won!” Orion yells out excitably, a huge smile on his face. He embraced his father in the tightest hug he could muster as they cleared out for a new game to start.

“Still have those moves locked in huh.” Jackson said approaching Anya, a bright smile gracing his lips. “You haven’t lost them since high school.”

“You know it. I bet you’re still happy about your dad forcing Raven and you to go to Polis High, instead of Ark High, since you finally got to be on the winning side of things.” She said with a smirk. “Still on the winning side of things, if you’re still smart enough.” At that, Jackson laughed. It wasn’t often the two talked, but they did get along enough to be able to have a conversation. “How’s the residency going?”

“It’s going well. I managed to finally transfer closer to home, so I’m going to be around more. Spend some time with my sister.” He said looking over at Raven, who was now trying to comfort her loser of a date. “Is she dating that guy?”

“Wow, you have been gone long. You don’t even know your own sister is dating that loser.”

“I just got here like an hour ago, and she didn’t even introduce me to him so I figured they weren’t dating.” 

“Well it looks like they are. Maybe you should go scare him.” She said mischievously, which caused him to laugh. “That’s what older siblings are for.”

“Not sure how scary I am, but thanks.” He left with a smile, and Anya really hoped he did manage to scare the guy off. She doubt it though, Jackson was too nice. So nice that even she didn’t hate him and didn’t mind his presence.

Soon after the many games of basketball, between different people, night hit. The cool night breeze kicked in, and everyone was now in or near the gazebo. Soft lights illuminating them all as the beer bottles made their way out. Some people had left, and now only a few remained. Much to Anya’s dismay, Wick was still there.

“Your mother tells me you’re in medical school?” Anya hears Jackson say to Clarke. She notices the hesitance in her tone when she speaks.

“Yeah.”

“That’s great. It’s tough, but worth it. But I’m sure you know that, your mother is an excellent surgeon afterall. I've heard great things about her.” He says with a bright smile. “I’m working on my residency, and I just found out I’m transferring to Ark Hospital actually. Which I just found out your mother works in, so I’m very much looking forward to that.” 

“That’s nice.” 

“Yeah, it is.” He said with a nod, that smile still lingering there. “How much longer are you in for?” He half jokes.

“She should be finishing up soon.” Her mother comments from the corner of the room. “We’re very proud of her.”

Any can see it, Clarke is about to snap. She hadn’t noticed it before, but she could see it now. Lexa looked uneasy and Clarke looked guilty. They were hiding something, and it was about to come out. “Stop mom.”

“What?”

“Just stop, okay!”

“Honey, what's wrong?”

“I quit okay!” Clarke’s eyes welled up as she stood up harshly. Lexa was instantly at her side. “I quit medical school. I just couldn’t do it. I-I just…. I don’t want to be a doctor.” She sobbed out. “I know that’s what you wanted me to do, but I just can’t. I thought I could, but I just can’t take having to look at hurt people all day or seeing them die if I can't save them. I'm sorry mom, but it's just not for me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“How could I? That’s all you ever talked about. How proud you were to have me follow in your footsteps.”

“We’ve been living together for the past four years.” Lexa blurted out, and everyone went quiet. 

“What?!”

“What the hell is going on?!”

“Oh shit.”

“What else have you two been lying about?”

Lexa sighed, straightening up. “We understand that withholding the truth was not exactly the best move, but we knew the high probability of your reactions being negative. I take full responsibility for said decision. Clarke just didn't want to disappoint you Mrs. Griffin. But you must know how talented she is. The works of art she creates are extraordinary, and I'm not the only one to think so. Since dropping out she has worked hard to pursue her dream, and I am proud to say she has been doing well for herself. One of the reasons we decided to live back here is that she received a job offer here, and luckily enough I received offers as well. About that matter of our living situation, I asked her to move in with me. Maybe it was rash decision on my part, but since the moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was the one. Never once have I thought differently and so I knew just how much I want and need her in my life. I was in no way trying to be disrespectful, and I apologize if it comes across as such. And no, my studies did not suffer from this decision. In fact I graduated at the top of my class.” 

As the last of her words left her lips, Lexa looked over at her parents. Now there were two ways things were going to go from here. Either an all out argument would spawn out or the shock would be too much that they would be extremely disappointed to the point of not even talking. All Anya knew right now was that she needed to leave, they needed to leave them to talk this out on their own. So, with a beer bottle in hand, she motioned for the others to follow.

“I need something stronger than this.” She shook the now empty bottle in hand. Lexa, Clarke, and their pair of parents the only ones left behind in the gazebo.

“I know a bar that's not that far out.” Octavia suggested without hesitance. 

“You really think it's a good idea to just leave them without letting them know?” The quiet Korean guy asked worriedly.

“Come on, don't be a buzz kill Monty.” Jasper just about whinned. He clearly wanted more alcohol, something stronger than the small bottles of beer they had managed to score during that night.

“I'll text Clarke. They can join us later if they still want.” Monty still didn't seem sure. “It's not like they need us here right now. It's probably better if we just go be rowdy somewhere else and let them talk.” Octavia did have a point, so he just gave in.

When Anya had made the comment, she wasn't expecting all of them to just go to a bar. At most, Anya was expecting to head out to a club with just Niylah and Luna. In no way did she expect, nor really want, a little more than a dozen people following her like she was their ringleader. Octavia may have lead then to the bar, but the way most of them looked at Anya made it seem like she was in charge of the group. The owner of the bar even gave her a look as if telling her to keep them in check.

“No bar fights.” She warned them before walking off to order the strongest drink she could find. 

The bar, or as it was called The Dropship, wasn't as fancy as Anya expected it to be. Though she figured Octavia knew better than to take them to such a place. It didn't feel like her usual place, but it wasn't too bad. 

“How's the drink?” As soon as the drink was in her hand, Anya had emptied it's contents.

“Not bad.” She looked over to Luna, who looked to be looking for something in her. “Where's your’s?” She motioned to her empty hands.

“Someone need to be sober enough to keep an eye on you all.”

“I thought Lincoln and Jackson offered to be the designated drivers.”

“They are, so is that Bellamy guy.” She said looking over at the guy looking rather overprotective of his younger sister. “Figured I'd make it an even number.”

“You're missing out.”

Luna laughed, “I doubt it.” After a moment of silence, and some staring on her part, she spoke up again with curious eyes. “Something's up with you.”

“Why? Because I'm drinking?” A handful of drinks had now made their way to her. Most of them now emptied. “It's not something out of the ordinary.”

“No, but you do seem different somehow.” Anya looked at her, wondering what Luna was getting on about. “I can't tell how yet, but I know for sure you're not going to tell me. Even if you do end up drunk like you're hoping to be right now.”

“You're wrong.”

“No I'm not.” Luna looked sure of herself. “Don't worry, I'm not going to make a whole thing about it. But know you can trust me with anything.” She gave her a small smile before walking off to join Niylah near a pool table.

About an hour later, Anya was tipsy. Even then she had control of herself, so you wouldn't even know it. What you would notice if you were paying close enough attention was the lingering looks she kept throwing at Raven. The other doing the same but less frequently, not that anyone noticed her doing so. Wick was either to drunk to notice his date’s attention was really elsewhere or he was as oblivious sober as any other time.

“Want another?” The bartender that had introduced herself as Fox said, drawing Anya’s attention towards her. “Or are you ready to try our signature drink?” The ends of her lips rising as she drew closer to her.

“The blazing ring of fire?” Anya's tone was condescending as she said the name of the drink the long haired woman had offered her as soon as they spoke.

“I don't think she can handle it Fox.” The smirk on the other bartender’s face was taken as a challenge. 

“I can handle it.” Anya said putting a wad of cash on the table. 

“Great. Roma you wanna do the honors?” The other bartender, Roma, nodded and started preparing the drink. Seconds later, a shot was placed in front of her with a flame on top.

“Drink up, but don't say I didn't warn you.” Roma said with a challenging look on her face. 

“Wow, what is going on here?” Jasper clearly drunk as he made his way towards them. They had all noticed the little show Roma had put on as she made the drink. “Fire?” His eyes widened.

“No way you're drinking that?” As soon as Wick said those words, Anya grabbed a straw and slurped the fiery drink down in mere seconds. 

“Burn your throat?” The drink was known to be strong and have a burning sensation, so the two bartenders looked impressed when Anya seemed unaffected.

“Not bad.” She simply said to Fox, a smirk on her face that said that was nothing.

“I want one.” Ontari proclaimed, sitting down right next to Anya. 

“Make that a double.” Raven yelled out from behind. The rest of the group now crowding around Anya, and asking for more drinks like the one she got. 

“Just make that six.” If she remembered correctly, the guy that said that was Miller. At least that’s what everyone seemed to call him. 

“Hey, that girl has been keeping an eye on you since we got here.” Echo was on Anya’s left side when she pointed out a brunette looking her way, not seeming shy in any way. She hadn’t noticed her before, that slender woman with dark brunette hair a little further down than her shoulders. She was attractive as hell, and before she would have hooked up with her without a thought. Now she thought about it, and just couldn’t bring herself to go for it.

“I’m good.” 

“You’re really not going for it or are you just waiting it out more?” Echo eyed her, knowing she was patient with these sort of things.

“Don’t you worry about it.” Patting Echo’s side, she got off of the bar stool and looked over at Niylah. “Up for a round of pool?”

“You are so on.” Grabbing her drink, she walked after her with a grin on her face. Luna and Echo joined them, knowing how competitive the two got over it.

“Prepare to lose.” Anya was sizing Niylah up, both knowing not to take it to heart. When competition was involved, things were said and done that they didn’t necessarily mean. 

“I don’t remember that happening the last time.” Niylah said with a smirk.

“We’re going to be here a long time.” Echo said to no one in particular, but Luna agreed.

They were tied, both had won one match each and were now onto their third. The brunette Echo had pointed out earlier was one of people standing by to witness the match, shamelessly looking at her. Anya had noticed her but decided to not show it. When she lost the last match she decided it was the brunette’s fault. Had it not been for her piercing eyes she would have been able to concentrate. Raven was also to blame, she told herself, because she kept popping in her mind every time she saw a flash of brunette hair. By the end of it, she was just frustrated. Even if she did decided to hook up with that random woman, all she would be thinking of was that one specific brunette that she just couldn’t get out of her head. 

The alcohol was just making her want Raven more. Making her regret avoiding her and not fixing whatever they had. In an act of desperation, she left to go outside. “I need some air.”

“Sore loser?” Niylah questioned. She was borderline drunk, so her words were lazily leaving her mouth.

“Nope, just need some air.” She walked out, giving her a tight lipped smile one last time.

“Don’t throw up out there!” Echo, now drunk, yelled out to her. Anya just flicked her off, knowing she was being an ass on purpose. 

Not a minute later, a brunette joined her but not the one she wanted. “Quite a group of friends you got there.” She said approaching Anya with a look she recognized. This woman wanted her, it was obvious. Anya didn’t know whether to respond or ignore her. “How rude of me, I’m Caroline.” She had a sly grin on as extended her hand.

Anya sighed, what did she have to lose. “Anya.” She met her hand with a short firm grip. “And please don’t say anything cliche.”

“Straight to the point?” Anya just shrugged, waiting for her to say something worth her while. The other smiled and nodded. “Well in that case, I would really like to kiss you and possibly have sex with you.”

Anya smirked, she wasn’t expecting her to actually be out with it in such a way. Especially since they were complete strangers. “Too bad, I’m not really in the mood to hook up.”

“You sure about that?” Anya couldn’t tell if this Caroline woman was just drunk enough to have such confidence right now or if she was just that blunt. “I don’t mean to push, but you're staring at my lips.” To be fair Caroline was really close to her, and she did smell nice. There was also that part of her that craved contact right now. “I’m all for consent, so tell me if you really do want me to stop.” Their lips met, but it felt wrong. Oh how Anya wished it didn’t, that she could just sleep with this woman and everything would make sense in her brain again. So she deepened the kiss, but to no vain. 

The bar door opened, Raven and the rest emerging from the inside just as Anya pulled away from Caroline. The other probably thought they separated due to the interruption, but that wasn’t the case. 

“Uhh we’re heading out now.” Raven had seen them. “Clarke called and told us they’re all good now.”

“We’re heading back, some of us are crashing at her place. Lexa isn’t sure whether or not she’s leaving yet.” Lincoln stated, “We’ll be in the car.” He gave her one last look before walking off with the group. Raven stood there a second too long before walking off as well.

“Guess you gotta go? Unless you wanna go to my place?” Caroline looked hopeful and also ready to jump her bones.

“It’s a nice offer, but I think it’s better if we don’t.” 

“Kiss didn’t do it for ya?”

“You’re not a bad kisser.” She started walking away, “But trust me, you couldn’t handle me.” 

“You implying I’m bad in bed?”

“Oh, no you look excellent in bed. Not much of a top, but good enough.” She had a smirk on her face, and the other couldn’t help but laugh despite the rejection. “But seriously, trust me, you don’t want any of this. Thanks for the offer, It was nice meeting you.” 

“Too bad.” Caroline said with a smile, she respected Anya’s honesty. “But who knows, maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Maybe.” With that she left, and got in the car. It just so happened Raven was in Luna’s car, in the back seat with a passed out Wick next to her. Niylah got in after her, apparently she had hooked up with someone in the restroom. Niylah took the backseat, a smug smile plastered on her face, while Anya took shotgun. No one said anything about her encounter with Caroline, Niylah and Luna knew better than to question it in a car with two people they didn’t really know. The only noise in the car being the music coming from the radio.

When they got to Clarke’s house they were greeted by the way too sober couple. The two deciding to get on the group's level and raided a secret liquor cabinet Clarke had access to. Throughout a movie, talks, and the shenanigans the group part took in, Raven hadn’t even spared a glance at Anya. She noticed this and it hurt, more than she wanted to ever admit to herself. So she stayed quiet, and didn’t look at her anymore. No, she had no right to. She stayed in her corner, with Niylah and Luna. The three of them passing out for a couple hours, leaning against each other.

When the sun was high up, they all left to their individual houses. Anya slept most of that Saturday away, waking up in the afternoon. Even then she spent her time in her room, watching Netflix and playing video games. Lexa and Ontari had gone into her room throughout the day to talk and whatnot, but for the most part they left her alone since they knew she worked the next day. The lights were out early, everyone in bed by nine that night. It seemed they all had an early morning that Sunday.

\--------

“Did you ask for vacation time off for the wedding?” Lexa asked her older sister as she was getting ready to leave.

“Yeah, yeah don't worry. I got it covered. I know I can't miss the wedding stuff.” Anya grabbed her keys as she looked at Lexa.

“She never takes her vacation days, I'm sure it won't be a problem.” Gustus reassured his middle child. “From what Lincoln tells me, your Chief keeps insisting you take at least some personal days off. She agrees you work too hard.”

“Sue me, I actually love my job.” Anya said as she rushed to leave. “I gotta go. I'll see you guys later.” She hugged her sister and her dad before walking to the door. “Tell Papa I'll see him tomorrow.” 

“Be safe!” Lexa and Gustus yelled as Anya shut the door behind herself.

Work had been as usual as it could be. A few fires, some random accidents, and some waiting around. It wasn't until an hour before her shift ended that they got called into something that made that morning come crashing down.

“Two weeks vacation?” Anya was expecting a week off at most, she was kind of hoping for it.

“Two weeks Lieutenant, you've earned it. You need some time off so as soon as that clock hits six, this is your last shift. Enjoy your long awaited vacation time, we've got you covered.” As soon as a smile graced the Chief’s lips, that all too familiar voice rang throughout the fire station. “Looks like duty calls.” Anya and the Chief were out the door in seconds.

They arrived at the scene to a dangerous industrial ammonia leak and managed to rescue dozens of victims. Both lieutenants, Anya and Emerson, managed to work together to save two victims stuck on the top of the building. “Nearest ambo’s five minutes out.” Chef Cerra announced once everyone was back on the ground.

“Chief, victims are in respiratory distress.” Lincoln said worriedly, he had been helping the two paramedics the little that he could.

“We can load two or three into the squad.” Anya suggested without hesitance.

“We’ll head to Polis Med and help offload.” Emerson and Anya still didn't get along, but both loved their jobs and took it seriously. They did what needed to be done, even if it meant working together when on the job.

“Okay. Shay call in and let them know their morning just got a hell of a lot busier.” She said loud enough that the paramedic standing near ambulance 61 hears her. The blonde nods, and they all start pack up to get the victims to the hospital.

They reach Polis Med and rush to get the victims help. It's busy in there, doctors and nurses are all over the place with different patients wandering around. Anya spots Niylah and Nyko, who both work there, as she helps a guy inside. “I hope you ate breakfast already because you sure as hell won't have any time to do so anymore.” She says handing off the guy to her uncle Nyko, who grabs a wheelchair to put the victim in.

“We’re going to have to start doubling up bays and separating flu patients from the gas victims.” He walks off with the guy in the wheelchair after giving Niylah some orders. There's no time for any chitchat, Nyko being a doctor has to get through patients as quickly as he can.

“Everyone may I have your attention please?” Her voice isn't heard, everyone still wandering around and doing whatever it is they are doing. “Can I have your attention?” She tries a little louder but to no vain. 

“Listen up!” Anya yells out and the room goes quiet. Everyone pays attention to Niylah now, and she gives Anya grateful look. She starts throwing out instructions, letting everyone know what needs to happen when suddenly some guy approaches the area they are in.

The guy looks sick and disoriented. Anya wonders what he's about to do as she spots Emerson slowly make his way closer to the guy. The sick man stands up in a chair and Niylah stops to get him to wait his turn to get treated. He yells out, “I am the apocalypse! The worst disease you'll ever see!” He has something in his hand. “You'll all be dead in two weeks.” He pulls the pin off of what Anya now knows to be an grenade. Before she has time to do something to the guy, Emerson jumps ahead of her and shoves the man off the chair throwing himself to the opposite side as soon as he can. Anya has a millisecond to realize it's about to go off before shoving Niylah and herself off to the opposite side of the explosion.

The explosive goes off and screams erupt. Seconds later alarms sounds fill the room along with cries of pain. Many panic and try to escape while others are injured on the floor, some unable to move. A cloud of dust is lightly layered in all the chaos. Anya’s shift would now have been over, it being a little past six in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if that was long enough, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Feel free to comment and all that. My tumblr username is aaronmaks if anyone is interested. You can go say hi to me on there at anytime. Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading:D


	6. It's Not The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter. After the explosion happens Anya finally admits something out loud and much more happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished writing this chapter. I'm really really really sorry for the wait, i won't make excuses but trust me I really did want to hurry up and post it. I hope it was worth the wait. It's late... in both the sense of it not being posted sooner and that it's it's almost three in the morning and I'm still up (trying to finish).

It was all over the news, Polis Medical Center had been attacked. An explosion had occurred and the media was making it seem like a possible terrorist attack. Not only that, the ER Department of Polis Med was under quarantine. Very little was known except for the fact that it happened around six in the morning and some firefighters were also stuck inside with no real information on the reason of the quarantine. The police was investigating, but could neither confirm nor deny anything at this point.

Everyone in Polis knew. Whether it was from the tv or someone talking about it, everyone seemed to know something bad was going on. News travelled fast in this town, even at the early hours of the morning. So it was only a matter of time before the news reached Anya's friends and family. When Raven found out, her heart dropped. Lexa called, panic and worry in every word that spilled out of her mouth, telling her Anya, Nyko, and Niylah were in Polis Med when the explosion occurred.

“Wait, what?!”

“They're in there Raven, and I have no clue if they're going to live or die!” Lexa's voice was filled worry, so much so it shocked Raven to hear the usually calm Lexa in such a state. 

“Have you called your aunt or Octavia yet?” Being the Chief of Police, Indra would probably have more information on the incident. Octavia had just recently become a detective, so she was most likely on the case. 

“Papa called aunt Indra, but she’s not sure exactly what their dealing with. The only thing she knows is that it's possible they came in contact with an infectious disease, they're waiting to find out. She said Octavia is on the scene with some other detective. Clarke called her, but she did not answer.”

“Shit. I'm on my way to your house, okay. Try calling her again, but calm down.” 

\-------

Nyko had been far enough that he hadn't sustained any injuries but close enough that he witnessed the entire event. As soon as he could, he ran up to his niece and checked to see if she was alright. Anya immediately waved him off, stating she was fine, and pushed him to check on Niylah. As this was going on, people started fleeing. No one was sure what had gone on, and no one wanted to stick around to find out if another grenade, or even a bomb, would go off. Seeing this, Anya yelled out to stop them. The words the man had yelled out, before causing chaos, were ringing inside her head.

“We can’t let them out! We don’t know what the hell that man meant when he said he was the worst disease we would ever see. We need to lockdown the ER.” Anya and the other firefighters managed to get most of the people to stay inside, but a few of them managed to get out.

“We need to go into a quarantine until we figure out what exactly that man had. No one in or out.” Nyko said once he made sure Niylah was okay. She also stubbornly waving the man away like Anya had, repeatedly telling him she didn’t have a concussion. She proved it once she started rambling out facts about herself. “Call in the infectious disease specialist and tell her to wear a hazmat suit.” He said to Niylah before walking off to help others when one of the firefighters called him over to help one of their own.

They managed to get everyone back in the ER and put a quarantine into effect. No one was allowed in or out, well with the exception of one very persistent doctor. Doctor Tsing managed to get in the building thanks to Nyko, who caved and let her in to help even though they knew the risk in doing so. When she stated that she was a surgeon and could help out, he couldn’t refuse her help when he knew a firefighter was on the brink of death. Perhaps with her help he could make it out, even if Nyko knew chances of that were really low considering his pulse was weak and with the magnitude of his injuries.

Emerson had taken the biggest hit from the explosion, being the closest one to the attacker, and was currently fighting for his life. Dr. Tsing took him into a room and began operating on him immediately. Even with Anya’s great dislike of the guy, she didn't wish him dead. He was a good fireman; even despite his personality, he was good at his job. He also had three kids and a wife, and she sure as hell didn't want his family suffering his loss. So she prayed that he made it out, not wanting any lives to be lost on this day.

Regardless of her wishes, there were some dead. More than half of them were injured, and things only seemed to be getting worse. Anya had discovered an electrical fire above the sprinklers and they had nothing to fight the fire with. They had used up all of the extinguishers, in the ER building they were restricted to, on the fires that had popped up after the explosion. So she radioed the Chief and let her know what was happening. 

“Chief, situation just got worse. There's an electrical fire in the ceiling and we're out of extinguishers.” 

Not all of the firefighters in her station were inside the building when the explosion occurred, so they weren’t inside the quarantine area. Making a tough decision, the Chief sent in two of them in after they all volunteered to go in. They knew the risk, but they still decided to do so. They had to give them a fighting chance, even with the possibility of it being for nothing. The infectious disease could killed them all, afterall. 

“This way.” Anya turned to the two entering the building. When she saw Lincoln was one of the two, she almost froze. Knowing the urgency of the situation, they only had about five minutes before smoke filled the room, she started throwing orders even despite her need to scold her younger cousin. They set up the ladders and started hitting the fire with all they had.

“Trikru-Woods, how are we doing with that fire?” The Chief’s voice rang through the radio.

“It's getting there Chief.” Not long after, the fire was finally clear. “Fire’s out, Chief.”

“How's the smoke situation?”

“Hazy, but we can manage.”

“How's Emerson?”

“Still unconscious… We're not sure.”

“Keep me posted.”

“Will do.” She turned and eyed Lincoln. He knew what was coming. He approached her, standing tall and unwavering. 

“Before you say anything, I know. Okay?”

“Nyko and I are already in here Linc. If this shit really does kill us, we don't need three deaths in the family.”

“I couldn't just not do anything. I had to help, and just standing out there made me feel useless.” His voice was so genuine and caring, it was hard to stay mad at him. She could never really stay mad at him for long, he was a giant teddy bear that cared way too much.

“Octavia is gonna kill us both if we make it out alive.” She said after a sigh. She knew he meant well, but she still found it to be a dumb decision. There was nothing she could do about it now though, it was already done. So she gave him a tight lipped smile before walking away to check on Emerson’s progress.

“Hey!” A large man yelled at her as she walked past him. “What's going on, firefighter!”

“Everyone is working on figuring things out, okay.” She gave him a once over before turning to walk off.

“What the hell does that mean?!” The guy wasn't calming down, and it was honestly pissing her off.

“Calm down, and sit your ass down. You're not helping anyone by yelling and panicking. Okay, sir.” Her voice was loud and assertive. She stood her ground as the guy stared her down. His breathing was loud as he seemed to be trying to calm himself down. Just when it seemed like he was going to sit down, he attacked her. 

“I’m getting out here and you're going to let me!” He yelled as he went in to try and grab her. When he couldn't, he tried to punch her. Anya skillfully dodged his attacks, and just as she was about to attack him herself, Niylah showed up. His back was towards her and she jumped on him, injecting a sedative into his back. Lincoln and Anya grabbed the man as he started to go under, placing him down near a wall so they could lay him there.

“Thanks.” Anya said looking at her friend, a small smile forming on Niylah face as a response. 

They all went to check on Emerson, who was still being worked on. Dr. Tsing was hard at work with the help of the two paramedics from ambulance 61 of the fire department. The two being apart of the quarantine had refused to let him die and did everything the surgeon was telling them to do. Suddenly his heart rate was plummeting, it looked like he was going to die. Everyone’s breath caught in their throats as the doctor made last efforts to fix some internal bleeding. Miraculously, Emerson pulled through and his vital became stable. He was going to make it.

“Emerson is stable, Chief.” Anya radioed in and it seemed like they could all finally breath. Except they couldn't fully, not when the question of whether or not they would all be dying hung in the air. They had nothing else to do but wait for infectious disease specialist to figure out whether or not they were all infected.

“How are you holding up?” Niylah stood right next to Anya who looked deep in thought. Her voice was low, so the conversation was just between the two. 

“I'm okay, why?” She gave her a confused looked. She had no clue why she would be asking her that when others seemed worse off than her. “I mean other then that we have no clue whether we'll live or die, I see no reason for you to be asking me that.”

Niylah rolled her eyes, “Then what's with the thinking?”

Anya sighed, “If we do die, maybe I should at least say it out loud once…” She was hesitant, and Niylah eyed her curiously.

“Say what?”

She had thought about it for what seemed so long now, and just this day she had come to terms with the truth. Maybe it was the life or death situation, the fact that she may not ever see Raven again, but she had finally admitted it to herself. “...I think I'm in love.” It came out so low, Niylah almost didn't hear it. 

“And you're not going to tell me with who, are you?” It wasn't really a question, they knew each other well enough to know Anya wouldn't disclose it.

She shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat before she tried to speak again. “It's better if I don't. They're better off without me anyways.”

“And you decided that all on your own.”

“It's just the way things are. Trust me, It's better this way.”

“For who?”

“Both of us.” Niylah didn't look so convinced. “I just needed to say it once. To admit it. Don't try to fight me on this, I'm not changing my mind. Things are better if I just stay away, even if this thing doesn't kill us.”

“Luna was right. Something was, is different with you.” She said with a smile, causing Anya to roll her eyes. 

“Not a word Kofgeda. To anyone.”

“Not even Luna?”

“Fine, just her. But I swear if you two try and do something idiotic that has something to do with this, you're dead.” She glared and Niylah just smiled.

“Alright, alright. Geesh, you finally fall in love and I can't even enjoy it.”

“And why would you need to?”

“It's a special moment!” Niylah practically yelled. “It's not like it happens to you all the time, and it just so happens I was here for the first time you've ever verbalized such a thing.”

Anay couldn't help but chuckle at that. “You are so weird.”

“That's why you love me though. Wait, you're not in love with me are you?” She joked, and Anya rolled her eyes. “Or is it Luna?”

“I'm not in love with either of you two idiots, okay.” Anya’s tone was playful.

“You sure?”

Anya laughed and shoved her a bit, for a moment all else was forgotten. That was until one of the fireman, who was working with the infectious disease specialist, came out of a room with a look of disbelief on his face. Everything was quiet, and Anya’s world flashed before her eyes. This was the moment she would know if they were all going to be gone in a few days. Just when she was going to yell at him to speak up, a smile started to form on his lips. All eyes and ears were on him.

“Not contagious.” He said, letting out a huge air of relief. The women who had been in a hazmat suit was no longer wearing it as she walked to stand next to him.

“Influenza A tested positive, but the Marburg virus didn't have time to incubate. Whatever he had in his body died with him.” Everyone let out a breath of relief. They could all breath now. Some even clapped in their excitement, but Anya just stood there. She had no idea what to do with herself, she was never one for over excitement or over doing her reactions. She was just happy knowing she could live one more day with the possibility to see Raven again, even if it was just from afar.

“Open up the ER!” Nyko yelled out, knocking Anya out of her trance.

“Hey Chief, we're all clear. Not contagious. We're opening up the ER now.” She said into her radio, letting the people outside know they were alright. She could hear the relief spew out in the background as the Chief tried but failed to respond back. Becca Cerra had never been more relieved in her life, and that left her speechless.

“Looks like you still got time to tell that someone how you feel.” Niylah said after a huge sigh of relief.

“Not gonna happen Niy.”

“At least show it.” Anya just sighed, staying quiet. “I had to try okay. I'm not going to bring it up anymore, so listen up good. If you don't say or do anything, you're going to regret it. It wouldn’t be a complete disaster if you at least tried. Just think about it, okay? You're not just hurting yourself, I'm pretty sure you'll be hurting them too.”

“You don't know that.”

“No I don't, but I have a feeling it's true.” Anya didn't respond. “So true to my word, this shall not be brought up any longer. Unless you do so first. I have to go help out and find a phone to call my parents. I’m pretty sure the whole town knows and they’re freaking out. I'll see you later.” They rarely hugged, but they did so then. Niylah smiling at her softly as they parted ways.

They stayed in there for a while helping out as much as they could before they decided to head out. She went to find her uncle before leaving, knowing he wasn't about to leave any time soon. She found the bearded man tending to a young girl in one of the rooms, Lincoln standing right outside the room.

“You'll both be fine. A couple bruises and cuts here and there but nothing serious. You young lady do have the flu, so I'll prescribe something to help with that. Make sure you stay in bed for the next couple of days and drink plenty of fluids.” He said, looking at both the little girl and her mother as he spoke.

“Thank you Dr.Trikru.” The little girl said with a smile to the kind doctor in front of him. She looked so cute that Anya saw Lincoln grin fondly at her.

“No problem.” Nyko said with a warm smile, the girl’s mother looked so grateful and relieved to hear that. “You’re both clear to go. I'll send a nurse over to check you out of here and bring you the prescription.” 

As Nyko began leaving the room, the girl’s mother stood up and followed. “Thank you all so much. If it wasn’t for you all, we may have ended up worse.” She said gratefully to Nyko, Lincoln, and Anya.

“Just doing our jobs ma’am.” Anya said with a smile, Lincoln’s wider than her’s.

“Even so, my daughter will forever see you as heros.” With that the woman went back to her daughter, who smiled widely at the three. They waved at her goodbye, and walked out of view.

“I’m so glad you two are alright.” Nyko said hugging the two as tightly as he could. 

“We're glad you're alright too uncle Nyko.” Lincoln and Anya both said, returning the hug just as tightly as his.

“I’m pretty sure our family is worried out of their minds, so head home and make sure they know we're all okay.” He said moving away from them, grabbing something from the side. “I'll head home as soon as everything is under control here. They're going to need all the help they can get.”

The two nodded, “Be safe. We'll see you later uncle.” Lincoln went in to hug him once more, Anya did the same. With that, Nyko smile and walked off to treat another patient. Lincoln and Anya walked off to find their co-workers and tell them it was time to head out.

When they walked out of the building, they were greeted by their fellow firefighters who had been outside the entire time. They were ecstatic to see that they were all for the most part uninjured, all except Emerson. There was one unexpected face in the group though, one that they weren't expecting to see at all.

“What's the Mayor doing here?” She heard one of the formally quarantined firefighters say out loud, a look of confusion on their face.

“She's the Chief’s twin sister.” Lincoln said with a slight shrug, “She's probably just here to make sure she's alright.”

“That and doing damage control. You know how hands on they both are.” Anya saw Alie and Becca Cerra talking and then hug after. They all approached the two with some caution, not wanting to interrupt the two. 

“Good job in there. We could have lost more, but thanks to your bravery and quick thinking, many lives were saved.” Alie Cerra, the less expressive of the two, said with a slight nod at the end of her mini speech. “Go home to you families. You all deserve your much needed rest. I’m sure my sister agrees.”

“Thank you Madam Mayor.” They all said a variation of that, as the Mayor gave them a small smile and nod before walking off. She made sure to give her sister one last squeeze in the arm before completely leaving. Becca telling her she would see her later that day. Anya knew the two were all each other had, which made her realize just how close the two really were. Alie may be know to be a bit of a nightmare to deal with, but she could see the care in her eyes when she looked at Becca.

It wasn't until nearly an hour later that Anya finally made it home. Lincoln went with her, knowing their family was probably all gathered around in the Trikru-Woods home waiting for them. Just as they suspected, they were greeted by bone crushing hugs almost immediately. Sighs of relief and cries of happiness filled the room. Even the Griffins were there, and Raven’s family, which Anya was not expecting.

“You had us all worried sick.” Titus said, gripping at Anya’s sides as if to make sure she was really there. His eyes trailed every inch of her he could see, searching for any injuries. Anya was glad Lincoln and her had decided to shower back at the station before going home. Surely if their family had seen how they looked prior to this, the looks on their face would have been filled with way more concern than they already did.

“There was no need, we're fine.” She said like it was nothing, as if she herself hadn't panicked on the inside.

“The price we pay for having a firefighter as a daughter.” Gustus said approaching her with warm eyes. “Such a brave daughter, daughters we have.” He looked over at Lexa and Ontari briefly before embracing the oldest.

Just when it seemed like everyone had hugged her, Anya saw Raven look at her. She was pulling away from hugging Lincoln so tightly, when she started making her way towards her. Anya was not expecting Raven to hug her, maybe just a few teasing words or even just an awkward pat. No, Raven went for it. It was after Sinclair and Jackson gave her a brief hug, stating how glad they were she was fine, that Raven went up to her and hugged her tightly. Anya was taken by complete surprise, so much so that she awkwardly patted her back at first. So unsure of how to respond to such a thing, especially with everyone around.

“How knew you cared.” She managed to get those words out without a problem. Her hands awkwardly sitting on Raven’s back when she didn't pull away immediately.

Finally pulling away, she looked up and said “Just because we say shit to each other doesn't mean I want you dead.” She gave her a look, a look she couldn't decipher. Anya had no idea how to respond as Raven walked back over toward her dad and brother.

“Indra and Octavia are on their way.” Lexa said looking down at her phone. None of them had made a comment about the interaction between Anya and Raven. The Reyes and Trikru-Woods families treated each other as family, so it wasn't weird to find out that Raven actually cared for Anya. Even despite everything that two would say to each other, they all knew no real hatred was between the two. 

“You ready to die?” Anya said to Lincoln with a smirk, trying to brush past the feelings she caught just from that hug Raven had given her.

Lincoln sighed, “Don't you dare.”

“What? You know she probably found out you went in there, even with that risk.”

“You did what?” None of them knew of this. Lexa was the first to speak up.

Before Anya or Lincoln even muttered a word out, the front door opened loudly. Indra and Octavia walking in the house in such a rush, when they really didn't have to. “Why would you do something so stupid!” Lincoln's girlfriend was the first to speak out, clearly not happy with his decision.

“Octavia.”

“You could have died. You didn't know-” Lincoln embraced her so tightly and with so much love, that Octavia stopped her rant before it could even start.

“I had to do something. The risk was worth it. You would have done the same thing. I had to go in there or else they really would have all been dead.” His voice was calm, trying to calm his feisty girlfriend.

“Fine, but don't ever scare me like that again.” She looked up, and he went down to kissed her. They both knew he couldn't promise such a thing, but both pretended he could. Really, neither of them could make such promises with the line of work the two had.

“I expected nothing less of you son.” Indra was next to Anya, seeing the interaction between her son and his girlfriend; the brave girl she had grown to deeply care about. “Of you either Anya. I'm proud of you both. You both have proven to be brave warriors like our ancestors.” Indra rarely hugged anyone, but she figured today called for such a thing. So she hugged Anya and then her son, Octavia had done the same. “Our ancestors would be proud.”

“We're all proud” Titus began, “but as Octavia has just said, do not scare us like that again.” Even the Griffins agreed to his comment. They all looked relieved to finally put this event in the past, hoping they wouldn’t have to deal with another incident like this again anytime soon.

 

\-- -- -- --

The first time Anya met Raven, was about 12 years ago. It was a couple months into Lexa’s first year in high school, Raven and her friendship just starting out. The two were working on a school project for some honor class the two had together when Anya got home with, the then nine year old, Ontari. 

“No sex in couch or any part of the house. There’s a fourth grader roaming around, so keep your hands to yourselves.” She warned as she went past them and into the kitchen. She had known saying that would cause a reaction out of Lexa, and she loved teasing her siblings.

“Seriously? She has boyfriend!”

“You must be Anya.” 

The two had spoken out at the same time, Lexa’s yelling had overpowered Raven’s comment. Anya hadn’t respond verbally, instead she had a smirk on her face as she shrugged. It was the first smirk of many that Raven would see. She had a water bottle in her hands, opening it up and taking a sip out of it, as she made her way back out to the living room and onto her favorite armchair.

“Should you not be at practice?” Lexa had spat out with an eyeroll, she didn’t want her older sister embarrassing her in front of her new friend.

“Couch cancelled. Plus Papa called and said he’s getting home late. I had to go pick Ontari up for school. And you know Dad works all day today.” Before Gustus worked as a mechanic with Sinclair, the two used to be firefighters. Sinclair was an engineer, which is how the two met and became friends. After quitting that line of work, the two decided to open up that auto shop they now both co-owned. They had bonded over their love of repairing machinery and decided that investing in it would be a good idea. They weren’t wrong.

“You do not have to be here, in this room.” Lexa had motioned to the living room. Anya had gotten the message, but pretended to be clueless on the matter. Lexa had known exactly what she was doing, and so she glared at her to leave after the other had just sat there.

“What? I can’t be in my own living room, enjoying a bottle of water.” The mischievous look on her face annoyed Lexa. Raven hadn’t been sure on what to do, so she just watched the interaction with an amused look on her face.

“Anya.”

“What?”

“We have project to do, and you are a distraction.”

“It's a Friday.” The look on Anya’s face had said it all. Who the hell did homework on a Friday?

“It is due on Monday, and it is worth 50% of this grading cycle. I am not going to risk getting a failing grade on it due to lack of completion. It is better to complete it successfully earlier than intended, than not at all. Or partially completing it.” Before Lexa met Raven, the girl spoke like she was running for office at all times. For some reason, Lexa would think to hold herself in a certain manner, even in the privacy of her own home. With Raven in her life, Lexa started to let loose at times and speaking less formally with her peers.

“Geesh kid, calm down. I'll go to my room.” She had stood up then, but lingered a moment more. “Oh, and I’m in charge of dinner. So is she staying?” Anya had looked at Lexa, but the other had no response or answer for her sister. So both pairs of eyes had landed on Raven instead, the question had turned into an invitation then.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll stay for dinner, so don’t burn it cheekbones.”

“I would keep my mouth shut if I were you.” Anya had fought the urge to smirk and had instead thrown the brunette a threatening look. Which even then hadn’t worked on her. Raven had just smirked at her, and Anya had rolled her eyes at the younger girl’s confidence. “Dinner’s at six. Behave kids.” From then on, an unspoken banter between the two ensued every time the two spoke or were anywhere near each other.

It was during dinner, later that night, that Trikru-Woods sisters had gotten to know the sassy girl that would become Lexa’s best friend. It was all thanks to Ontari really, the girl asked questions. Questions that neither Lexa nor Anya even got the chance to ask, since their youngest sister just had to know everything. Ontari had even less of a filter then and was unapologetic on her straightforwardness.

“So why are you in Polis now? People from Ark City don’t move to Polis.” 

“My dad asked to get transferred to Polis. Things weren’t all that great back in Ark City. He didn’t want to move that far away though. Polis seemed like the best option.” Raven had seen the questions flashing inside Ontari, and so she had spoken up before Ontari could. “My brother, Jackson, and I have different moms. My dad lost both of them, in different ways, and decided moving was best thing to do for us. Even though he kind of forced us to move, we both agree it’s not that bad. My boyfriend is back in Ark City, but it’s not as bad as I thought.” Anya and Lexa had seen then that Raven had gone though a lot, but also knew better than to ask. Her mother being a sore subject for her, even to this day, so it wasn’t until years later that they knew about the Reyes family’s past struggles.

“So how long have you and your fake boyfriend been together for?” Anya had felt the change in room, the heaviness of her answer lingering there. She couldn’t handle it, so of course she had to do something to change it.

“He’s real.” Raven had spat out but was thankful for the change of topic.

“Sure, whatever you say.” Raven had rolled her eyes. “You know, there’s other ways to let my sister down easy.” Lexa had groaned but had kept her mouth shut. It wouldn’t have done much anyways, Anya’s comments would have still spilled out without remorse regardless.

Raven had pulled out a picture of the floppy-haired boy then, showing the three of them proof. “Not that I need to prove anything, but he’s really real.” She had looked at the picture with such love in her eyes that Anya had almost gagged there. “I’ve known Finn all my life, and we’ve been dating for a long time now. So no, I’m not trying to let your insanely hot sister down easily. If I was single, I probably wouldn’t hesitate to go after her. But alas, all I can offer is friendship. Which I’m hoping you’re okay with.” Lexa had smiled at her then, nodded at her, glad to have been hearing that from her. Anya had also been happy with the response, even if she hadn’t shown it. She had known how hard it had been for Lexa to make friends at that time, her stoic nature pushing most people away. So when Raven had shown interest in being friends with her, Anya was more than glad to hear such things.

From then on, Raven had been over at their house more often than not. It wasn’t uncommon for Anya to arrive home and find Raven roaming around like she also lived there. Of course the two had to say something to one another that riled the other up, causing Lexa to interfere every time otherwise they would be there a while. She had seen Raven so much but had never seen that boyfriend of her’s, in person. Not until months later, and not because Raven brought him over. Though she knew the two had still seen each other from time to time. Everytime Raven wasn’t with Lexa, she had been with Finn.

No, she met Finn by accident. Titus had dragged Anya with him into Ark City one day. He was constantly going into the city for whatever reason. Anya still doesn’t know for sure, even though he still does so till this day. She never bothered asking, though she assumes it’s due to his job. Polis University was near the edge of town after all, bordering Ark City, which is where he’s been working for as long as Anya can remember. She never found political science interesting, so she rather not even ask when she knows her father would go in more in depth than needed. All she knows is that it must be important to him if he bothered to go there so much.

“Stay in the car, I won’t be long.” Titus had said to her once he parked the car. Several building had been surrounding them, some tall while others were shorter. All were different, and Anya had no idea which one of them Titus had planned on entering.

“Do I have to?” Anya had eyed her Papa with pleading eyes, which are only used when no one else is around. “I’m hungry.”

He had sighed, “Fine, go find something to eat and come right back to the car with the food.” He had handed her the car keys, to get back in the car, and some cash. A large smile had appeared on her face, grateful she that she hadn’t had to wait until they gotten home to eat. “But you better not go bragging to your sisters about it. I don’t need them guilting me into buying them fast foods of any kind.” He had warned as they went their separate ways. Anya had of course agreed and kept her word, she would have been crazy to go against her word when she knew for certain her Papa would not hesitate to stop letting her get her way.

She had found a restaurant called the Exodus and figured it was as good as it was going to get. It was once she had made her way inside that she had seen him. That floppy-haired guy she had seen in that picture, with his idiotic grin as he had his hands wrapped around Raven. He had looked just like his picture except instead of grinning at Raven, it was some blonde that he had been facing. The blonde’s back was towards the entrance, faceless to Anya. Just when it had clicked that he was with someone else that hadn’t been Raven, the blonde had kissed him and had left towards the direction of the restrooms. Without thinking, which Anya rarely did or still does, she had approached him. She grabbed him by collar and had dragged him outside in an act of anger.

When it came to her people, Anya did and still does anything for them. By default Raven had became a part of said people. The day the mix latina girl walked into Lexa’s life and befriended her, was the day she became Lexa’s people. Anyone that important to Lexa, became important to Anya. She didn't, doesn't, turn away or leave her people behind. She defends and protects them at all costs, she did so even then. At the age of 16, Anya had that implanted deep in her.

So there she had been, with that cheating bastard she had just wanted knock out. “What the hell?” The look that had appeared on his face was that of confusion and slight fear.

“Are you Finn?” Her tone had been threatening as she questioned the guy.

“Who are you?”

“Answer the damn question.” She had slammed him on a brick wall with just enough force that he had known she wasn’t messing around. The two had been on side of the building now, little to no people around to witness the exchange. If anyone had, they had simply chosen to ignore it.

“Yeah, I'm Finn.” He had tried to act unaffected by her piercing stare, but she had seen past it. “Who are you? What do you want with me? Who sent you?” 

“Don't worry about it. Worry about yourself.” All the athletics and workouts have always been a part of Anya, of the Trikru-Woods family in general. So her strength at the time was not something to take lightly, it still isn't. “This is your first and last warning,” She had began as she shoved him harder up against the cold wall. “so listen up because the next time you see me it won't end well for you.”

The guy had visibly gulped at her words, and had just about managed to get out a shaky “Okay” as he nodded.

“You thought you could get away with it, but I know exactly what you're doing.” Oh how she had wanted to punch him. “You're going to come clean. About the cheating. The lying. Anything else you're hiding from Raven. She may be a pain in the ass, but she sure as hell deserves a better guy than you. Everyone does. So you're going to come clean, even to that blonde. Because if you don't…” If she had been a cartoon character, she was sure smoke would have been steaming out of her ears. “It's not an option. Not unless you have a death wish.”

Anya would never forget the fear in his eyes and how he nodded his head vigorously. He had complied with it all, clearly scared of the threatening older girl in front of him. “Yeah, okay. I-I will.”

“Good.” She had shoved him once more, harder than before. Her anger had still been surfacing, but she somehow had managed some self control. “Now get out of here before I change my mind and pound you to the ground.”

He had stumbled away; he gotten out of there as fast as he could. Once that had been done, Anya went to grab some food before walking back to the car. Titus had been waiting for her, and when he had asked what took her so long, she had simply said she got lost. Her Papa had eyed her curiously but had not asked anything else. It wasn't until days later that Anya had finally known that the floppy-haired guy had done what she threatened him to do. No one had found out she had anything to do with it. Raven had been heartbroken, but the older girl took comfort in knowing the brunette was strong enough to get through it. 

\-- -- -- --

“Are you okay?” Everyone had left, they all had things to do. Anya was in the living room, her feet up on top the coffee table, watching tv but clearly not paying attention to it when Ontari joined her. She sat down next to her on the couch and looked at her with soft eyes.

“Yeah, are you?”

Ontari softened, “No,” When Anya faced her, she sunk into her. Her arms wrapped themselves around Anya as best they could, her head burying itself in her. A small smile played on Anya lips. “I almost lost my older sister.” It wavered after hearing that.

“You didn't. I'm here.”

“I know, I know. It just freaked me out. I knew your job was dangerous... We worried about Dad too when he was one for a little while, but it just hit me today just how dangerous it can really be. I know I mess with you and say you suck a lot, but I don't ever want to lose you.”

“You won't.” Anya held her, giving her a tight squeeze.

“You don't know that. You've been hurt before…” The youngest never sounded so vulnerable. It was as if she was back to being an actual child.

“Look kid, I get it… But I love my job.” She managed to get Ontari to look at her. “Probably way more than Dad ever did.” She added. “So I'm not retiring or quitting anytime soon. I know I can't promise that nothing will ever happen to me, but I won't go down easy. I'm a Trikru-Woods, we're as stubborn as they come.” She flashed her a smile, one that managed to make the youngest feel more at ease. “It'll take a whole lot worse to take me down.”

“Okay…” Ontari nodded, a sad smile on her lips.

“Cheer up, I can't deal with sad cub Ontari. Come on.” She shoved her playfully, “Enough with the feelings, you got me here. So make the best of it.” Ontari laughed then, so glad Anya was fine and still her old self.

“How come you're not asleep?”

“Couldn't.”

“That's surprising. Usually you pass out right when you get home from work.” Anya simply shrugged, not wanting to make it a big deal. If she did, she would have to tell her how she can't stop thinking. Ontari would then bug her to tell her what she was thinking about, and she wasn't about to tell her just who she had been thinking about. Luckily Ontari left it as is, opting instead to talk about other things. “We're still doing Tough Grounder this year right?”

Anya nodded, “Yup. That's one of the things we're doing for the bachlorette party this weekend.” 

“Nice. What are the teams?” Tough Grounder happened annually, and had turned into a tradition for their family. The ten to twelve mile obstacle race was more than just a race, it raised money for charities and wasn’t about finishing first. It’s team oriented and meant to test physical and mental strength by just simply making through the course. Though that didn’t stop the competitiveness they felt once in it.

“There’s three teams. Raven and Octavia think the Sponsors/Honor Attendants and the parents, along with Clarke and Lexa, should be in a team. Team name, according to them, should be Clexa. The two other teams are team Clark and team Lexa, which is pretty self explanatory.” 

Ontari laughed, “Wow, the Griffins are actually joining? Abigail and Jake Griffin are actually going to try and conquer one of the toughest obstacle courses in Polis?” She looked at Anya with a shocked expression. “Ark City doesn't even have Tough Grounder. How do they think they can just do it without training or anything?”

Anya shrugged, “None of them have ever done it, but when they found out our parents do it every year, that was it, they had made up their minds.”

“But Papa and Dad train harder for it now. It takes endurance, and in their old age, they have to work harder for it.” Ontari laughed, and Anya shoved her for saying that.

“Don't let them hear you. They would kill you.” They both laughed, and then things quieted down a bit. The low sound of the tv surrounding them. The room felt comfortable, like their home always did. Pauna was in the side, sleeping. “I never asked you, how’d hiking with Lexa go?”  
“Good, we talked about the whole marriage and kid thing. She told me how you didn’t know about wanting to adopt Aden, but that you did know of him.” Anya was looking at her know, not sure where the conversation was going. “And that she called you when she knew for sure she wanted to marry Clarke.”

“You’re not mad about that are you? That you didn’t know?”

Ontari shook her head, “No. I mean... Yeah I wish she would have called me and kept me in the loop, but I get it. I was in my own world too.” She shrugged, “She explained it to me. Plus I didn’t exactly call her all the time. I barely did, which is something that we have to work on. Calling each other more often, and not like once a year.”

Anya smiled, “Yeah. You need to call me too kid. We don’t know much about you either. For all we know, your could be planning to get married next too.”

Ontari sighed, it sunk in. “How’d we stop talking? We went our separate ways and now we barely know that much about each other’s lives. Sure, right now we’re all caught up, but once i’m back at school things will probably go back to how they’ve been the past couple years.”

“Growing up does that.” Anya felt bad, it wasn’t like she had exactly tried hard enough to keep in touch with her sisters. Lexa just so happened to initiate conversations, and they were usually because she needed advice. When they all lived under the same roof, it seemed like they knew everything about each other’s lives. Now, things were different. “Once you don’t live together or in the same town, things change. But I promise i’ll try to harder to keep in touch. Things won’t go back to how they were. Okay kid?” She grabbed Ontari by the shoulder, shaking her slightly as a way to cheer her up.

“I will too.” She smiled at Anya, promising to herself that she wouldn’t let them become complete strangers to one another. To still be as close to each other but with more communication between the three.

It wasn’t until the weekend that Anya saw Raven again. Through much insistence, that weekend had been dubbed The Clexa Bachelorette Party weekend. Raven and Octavia ever proud of themselves for coming up with a couple name for the two and had been using the name every chance they got. Driving Clarke and Lexa insane with the name, though Anya knew the two secretly loved it. She could see the hidden smiles when Octavia and Raven presented them with custom made Team Clexa tank tops before they left to the location of Tough Grounder together. Of course Team Lexa and Team Clarke shirts were also distributed to the others, who were all riding separately. 

That Saturday morning, along with hundreds of other participants, the teams warmed up in a large open area. They had a few minutes to stretch before they had to head to the starting area, which was over a wall. The first wall they would have to climb over; first obstacle they would be faced with. 

“You sure you want to do this Sting-Rae?” Ontari came up with that nickname for Raven after she went through a small phase of going around and stinging people, with various contraptions she made herself, as a prank. Raven would note that no one got hurt, at least not severely.

“Hell yeah!” Raven said looking down at her braced leg. Her leg had slowly improved with the physical therapy she’s been going through, she now has more mobility in her leg than when she first had surgery on it. She wasn’t going to let it stop her, she had been training for this for a couple months. Anya had convinced her to do it, back when they first started hooking up. “I’m not backing out. So this bad boy needs to hold up, which is why I made enhancements to it.” She patted the brace, a smirk on her face.

“We should start heading down to the starting area.” Anya looked over at everyone except Raven. If she did, she would probably end up starring. She wasn’t about to risk it, not when Raven looked so damn attractive to her. With Luna and Niylah there, they would pick up on the lingering looks. So she had to be careful or else they would put two and two together and figure it out.

“Race you there.” Ontari said mischievously to her.

Anya shook her head, “Wait, slow down kid. This is not a race. It’s a challenge, remember? Plus I don’t want to tire you out before the big event, it’s been awhile since you done this.” The laugh that left her mouth, due to Ontari almost running off, made Raven look at her and grin. Anya would have noticed if she wasn’t so busy avoiding looking at her. 

They made it to the starting area, and the man in charge of pumping up the crowd began doing so. His speech and chanting effectively hyping up everyone as they all stood around one another. Team Clexa consisted of Abby, Jake, Gustus, Titus, Raven, Anya, Octavia, Wells, Clarke and Lexa. Team Clarke was mainly made up of Clarke’s friends, her uncle Kane and her mom’s best friend, Cece, decided to join in as well. Meanwhile, Team Lexa was mostly Lexa’s family and those who were like family to her at this point.

Once the race started, they all made their way to the first obstacle. It was huge dumpster filled with black iced water, with ramps on either side to exit and enter. In the middle was a plank with barbed wire on top, so they had to go under to get to the other side. Anya knew just what she was in for as she stood in front of it, all geared up with minimal amount of clothing that sure as hell was not going to protect her from the cold. It would though, dry up quickly afterwards.

“What are you doing?” Abby yelled out as Anya just took the plunge and jumped in. The cold hitting her instantly, causing her muscles to want to freeze in place and stop moving. She pushed through, went under and made it to the other side quickly so she wouldn’t be stuck in place. It wasn’t the first time she had come face to face with this challenge, cold water and mud were two things to expect on this day.

“Just jump in and go through as fast you can. Don’t stop and take your time.” Anya yelled back, her parents already making their way towards her. Lexa right behind, but not before making sure Clarke did so first. Abby hesitated, but once Raven, Wells, and Octavia followed, she went for it with the encouragement of her husband, the staff members, and people around them. Jake and Abby managed to make their way through it, side by side. Team Clexa already helping each other right from the start. 

“That was intense.” Jake said, and even though he still felt the cold, he had a smile on his face. “What a way to start off.”

“Sure wakes you up.” Bellamy, who was part of Team Clark, said as his group walked alongside them.

“That was horrible.” Anya heard that Jasper guy complain to Monty, his voice loud enough it managed to make its way towards the front, where she was. 

“How many times have you done this?” Wells suddenly asked, walking right next to her. 

“Too many to count.” She smirked, and he chuckled.

“Impressive. Is it always the same?”

She shook her head, “No. They change or add obstacles. It varies every year.”

“Either way, this must be a breezy to you.”

It was Anya’s turn to laugh, “I wish. It has Tough in the name for a reason.”

“So what i’m hearing is that we’re going to go through hell?” One of Clarke’s friends, that everyone called Murphy even though his first name was John, said. “Great.” His tone covered with fake enthusiasm, clearly dreading this already.

“Come on Murphy, it won’t be that bad. I’ll be with you the whole time.” Bellamy said in a flirty manner, throwing his arm around him. At this point Anya was used to Bellamy practically flirting with everyone, never truly sure when he was being serious in his advances, in the short time she knew him.

“Now it sounds even worse.” Murphy joked, causing the three teams to laugh.

“No one wants in your pants Bell.” Octavia walked past him, a look of disgust on her face.

“I wouldn’t say no one.” He winked at Raven, who groaned as a response. 

“Oh please, don’t even bring that up. It was that good anyways, and I still regret it.” Lucky for them the parents were in back, out of earshot of their conversation. If they had heard it, it would have been awkward. No parent wants to hear about their kids past sexual encounters. “Definitely the worst mistake I made in High School.” Those that hadn’t heard of this before were surprised to say the least. Raven just shrugged the questioning looks off as if saying it happened, move on. 

“I still can’t get over that fact that Raven knew you guys this whole time.” Lexa had heard stories of them, but had never put two and two together. Raven did have a tendency to replace their names with weird nicknames, that changed all the time, when she told stories. “I could have met you way sooner.” She grabbed Clarke by her side, the two embracing each other as they kept walking. 

“And be met with this grossness sooner? I think not.” Octavia said teasingly. She couldn’t help but lean into Lincoln as she walked by him.

“You’re one to talk.” Raven said eyeing the couple.

Anya saw a sign informing them what the next challenge would be. “Next obstacle is up ahead.” She said out loud, her tone not the happiest. She was bothered by the new piece of information she had heard coming from Raven’s own mouth, though she knew she had no right to be. Who Raven slept with at any point in time was her business, but Anya couldn’t help they way her gut just seemed to drop, making her mood go down.

“What’s Kiss of Mud?” Bellamy asked, jogging alongside Anya.

She really wanted to ignore him, but she responded anyway. “Basically just crawling through mud.” She said a matter-of-fact.

“There’s barbed wire, so be careful.” Lexa said now jogging next to them as well.

“Looks like it’s muddy water.” Ontari said once they all reached the next obstacle. Just like they had said, they had to crawl through muddy water under barbed wire. 

“Mainly use your upper body.” Anya muttered out to Raven, motioning for her to go ahead of her. She purposefully waited for Raven, who was not that far behind, but she didn’t make it obvious. Raven nodded, and went ahead of her. She laid on her stomach and slowly made her way through. Anya was right behind her, patiently waiting for to her reach the end. Raven smiled at Anya once she made it, but the other just gave her a nod and jogged off.

The next couple miles went by, a lot of walking, jogging, running, and going through obstacles that varied in difficulty. Anya helped Raven out silently whenever the other looked like she needed it but refused to say it. In general everyone helped each other out, though there was a bit of a silent competition going on between Anya and Bellamy. That may have been Anya’s fault, for some reason she couldn’t help but want to out do him. It isn’t to say that he didn't bring it upon himself, he did run right next her the whole time.

When they reach the halfway point, some of them already looked tired. Surprisingly Abby and Titus had been helping each other out, and when they reach a point where one person had to pick up another, Titus even offered to carry her. Jake and Gustus partnered up, and Anya picked Raven up without a word. That left Wells and Octavia together, which they didn’t really mind. Raven had been surprised when Anya just picked her up and hung her over her back like nothing. She was even more surprised when it was time to switch and she just kept running. It wasn’t until way past where she was supposed to stop and let her down that Anya finally stopped, and it was because Raven pretty much forced her to. 

When Raven questioned her as to why she had done so, Anya simply responded with “I know you leg is starting to bug you. You needed a break.” She shrugged and kept walking, keeping some distance between the two but not completely. They were ahead of their team, and she didn’t want to leave her behind and run off. Raven had no response, and so they kept their pace slow as they waited for the others in silence. When Bellamy finally reached them, Anya had smug look on her face. She was killing it and didn’t look to be slowing down. She didn’t even look that tired, most of her family didn’t either. Not even when they were down to the last three obstacles, did they look as worn out as the others.

They were in the monkey bar obstacle that was above water, when Niylah walked up to Anya. “I sense a challenge there.” She said when Bellamy gave her a look and instantly went off from bar to bar. He almost slipped off once, but he made it to the other end. 

“I don’t like him.” Luna was eying the mud covered guy, with a grin plastered on his face. “And I have a feeling you don’t either.” She gave Anya a looked, “I know why I don’t like him, but I just don’t know why you don’t.” She raised her eyebrows at her before leaving to complete the obstacle. 

Niylah laughed, “Ever the mystery.” She left at that; going off as well. 

“I have some weird friends.” Anya went through it monkey bars seamlessly, making it look extremely easy. Raven also had no problem going through it, she was rather fit and had good upper body strength. 

The next stop was giant muddy slide, and Anya knew Raven was going to struggle with this one. Luckily her sister beat her to it, and organized a way to help Raven out. Lexa lead her team to make a human ladder so that Raven didn’t have to run up the slide and instead climb up. Wells was the first to run up, and for it being his first time, he made it in one try. Then one by one they laid out on the slide, they covered the length of it. Raven then climbed over them, and slowly made her way to the top. After she was up, the rest slid back down and ran back up to get to the top. The people at the top pulling them up once their hands reached theirs. 

The last obstacle was the worst. Running through live wires up to ten thousand volts surrounded by mud, is never fun. The good thing is that after doing it once, you never have to do it again if you come back the next year. Only crazy people subjected themselves to doing it again. So that makes Anya crazy because when the two paths came up, she took the left. She took the hard road with all of the new people. “You’re not serious?” Ontari stared at her sister in disbelief.

Anya shrugged, “I’m not a wimp.”

“Oh that’s it, I’m in.” Ontari went over with her, taking it as a challenge. Their parents shook their heads at them and went over to the right side, they weren’t going to do that damn obstacle ever again.

“See, your sisters are going through it again. You’re not going to let me do this by myself, are you?” Clarke gave Lexa puppy dog eyes as they stood in front of the two paths. Lexa had stopped walking and had pushed Clarke to go by herself, just to see what the blonde would do. She laughed when her fiance did just as she had suspected.

Kissing her, even with mud on her, she said “You really think i’d leave you?”

“Gross.” Raven said walking passed them, and onto the left, like most of them.

“Sting-Rae, I’m not so sure you should do this one.” Ontari looked worried, just like Anya felt. “Not so sure electricity goes well with that brace of yours.”

“I’m taking it off.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” She nodded, “We’re going through together then. Anya and I on either side of you, holding you up. No saying no.” Ontari was not taking no, already going to her side. She moved her head and motioned for Anya to go to Raven’s other side. Anya took the hint, and did as the youngest said. Raven took off her brace and handed it off Luna, who was off in the side watching people run through. 

“Don’t go down kid. If you do, get back up fast.” Anya words sounded like a warning, almost threatening. Ontari nodded, waving her off. “Don’t let the wires hit your face.” After deep breathes, the three ran through. Lucky for them, this time the ground was even and had no hay bales in their way. The first time Anya had done this, she not only had to run through but over things. This time, the wires and slippery ground were the only things they really had to worry about. But it was easier said than done.

Half way through, Ontari slipped and slid on the ground. The electric shocks causing involuntary muscle contractions, so Ontari had a hard time getting back up. She ended up crawling on the muddy floor, making her way to the end slower than she had intended. Both Anya and Raven felt the same pain, they almost wanted to quit. They pushed through, Anya holding on to Raven with a tight grip. Raven’s arms wrapping themselves as tight as they could over Anya’s shoulders. It felt like a miracle when they finally made it to the end, the end of the whole course. Raven and Anya were on the ground, they had completed Tough Grounder. For someone with a disability, Raven felt so accomplished to have made it to the end with the help of her friends and family. 

Once Jackson and Sinclair ran through the wires, they hugged her tightly in congradulations. Anya stood back, after they had parted, and felt extreme pride in her. She part of her wished she could have shown it, but instead she ended up walking off with her two best friends to grab that beer they all deserved. Lexa and Clarke joined them soon after, Clarke had powered through and made it out easily enough. Lexa ever proud of her, kissing her muddy face for what seemed like the hundredth time. Anya was laughing at Bellamy, as he fell on his ass when he ran through with the rest of their bachelorette party group. Wells went up to his wife, Kate, and hugged her even though he was muddy as hell. With that, celebration was in order. Tough Grounder was officially conquered for the year, and they could all finally rest their tired bodies.

Those that had decided to join the rest of the bachelorette party weekend ended up in Ryder’s house. Ryder lived in the middle of nowhere, in fairly large cabin in the forest with a beautiful landscape. Many family events were held there, in the house the three Trikru brothers grew up in, and Clarke and Lexa’s wedding was now one more event that would take place there. Lexa and Clarke had finally decided on the wedding venue, after Lexa took her there one day. They had also decided to have the bachelorette parties in the same location, since the couple would end finding a way to be together anyways. Once again, Ryder’s place seemed like the perfect place to be at.

Their uncle Ryder and his son, Artigas, were staying at Anya’s grandparent’s house, so the place was all theirs. They all tiredly made their way inside the cabin, the day was now night. “You guys fight it out, Clarke and I are taking the master bedroom.” Lexa was more asleep than awake at this point. She dragged Clarke with her and headed upstairs, disappearing. 

“I’m taking the bedroom next to the kitchen.” Anya said with a tone that said I dare you to fight me on this. Of course no one did, and she disappeared into said room. She heard the murmurs of people walking around and talking loudly outside the room, they were all figuring out where they would be sleeping. Anya sighed out, tired, and sat on the edge of the bed. She took off her shirt and sat there in a sports bra for minutes, just staring at the wall. Minutes later, the woman that had been invading her thoughts, entered the room. Anya raised an eyebrow, not talking, but her face said it all.

“I’m your roommate.” Raven walked across the room and dumped her stuff on the corner of the room. Anya’s eyes were trailing her, and Raven felt them. A minute passed and nothing happened, but next thing you know, Raven practically pounced on Anya. Her body was on hers, lips crashing together with purpose. For a moment Anya let herself fall into her, but then she stopped. 

“What are you doing?” She backed off Raven, who didn't move off of her lap. “You have a boyfriend.” She stated, venom dripping out when the word boyfriend left her lips. 

“No, I do not.” Anya looked taken back, she was so sure she was dating Wick. Raven saw the question in her eyes and smiled. “I dumped him, so kiss me.” She went back in to continue what she started, and as much as Anya wanted to let her, she didn’t.

“No.” Anya face was hard and showed no emotion. Raven’s face fell, and searched for something in her.

Seconds passed, “I almost lost you.” The words came out so low, if Anya wasn’t so close to her she would have missed them. 

“What?”

“You almost died…” The sentence trailed off, though Anya wasn’t sure it was going anywhere. She waited, and Raven looked right at her. Really looked at her, with piercing eyes. Anya felt exposed, as if she could see everything. It scared her to no end, having Raven that close to her. She felt the need to push her off, but she froze in place. “Please just… I need...” That pleading looking in Raven’s eyes and in her tone made Anya melt. She had never seen Raven like this. It felt like a dream. 

“Okay.” When she felt Raven’s lips on hers again, she knew it wasn’t a dream. No dream could do this moment justice. Dreams would never be able to duplicate the feeling of those lips. Of Raven’s hands on her, roaming and searching. The top part of their clothing flew off, and Anya let Raven push her back onto the bed. Raven’s lips went down to her neck and all else faded away. Both were too into each other that they failed to hear the door of their room open. 

“Rae, I forgot my charger, and my phone’s dying. Let me borr-” When they realized they had company, it was too late. Octavia was standing there wide eyed. Anya and Raven caught in a compromising position. Both were topples, Raven on top of Anya with her hands covering the older woman’s breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay. Note: Tough Grounder is basically Tough Mudder. I just wanted to change the name. If you want to really get a sense of what it is, you should look up video on YouTube. I'm sleepy, so please forgive me if I forgot something or for any mistakes. Any questions, don't hesitate to ask on her or on tumblr. I would really like to hear what you guys think, I seriously never know if it's good enough or not. Everything is appreciated:D
> 
> aaronmaks.tumblr.com


	7. Bachelorette Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued right where it left off. Octavia becomes the first person to know of Raven and Anya. The bachelorette party happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry this chapter took so long to post. It was a hard chapter for me to finish for some reason, I was stuck. So I hope it turned out okay. I really tired to get it out as soon as I could. Shout out to Brb for commenting, I really hope it was worth the wait. There may be some errors, I'm posting it as soon as I finished. My little bro went through it, but mistakes are inevitable. 
> 
> Btw I've never been to a wedding so I'm not completely sure about any of the things involved with them. Well that's not entirely true, I've only been to the parties or whatever that's called. Mexican weddings, as I'm sure other culture's weddings, are different than American weddings. Anyway, I just hope it makes sense. At least pretend it does. Comment if you have any suggestions or anything really. Enjoy.

The room fell silent, no one dared to move. Octavia, for the first time in who knows how long, was speechless. Anya looked up at Raven, her eyes pushing the other woman to do something. Octavia was her friend after all, so most questions would end up falling on Raven. Grabbing the blanket from the corner of the bed, Raven finally broke the silence with a single word. Or rather name, “O.”

The shock subsided, and Octavia came to her senses a bit more. Realizing what she had interrupted, and how she really just needed to leave, she turned around. Her back was to them, and she still wasn't sure how to respond. At any other time she would have joked around or said a witty comment, but responding in such a way seemed like the last thing she should do. “I-I’m just gonna go and take Bell's instead.”

Before Raven could tell Octavia not to freak out, she was already out the door. Anya sighed, loud enough that Raven turned to look at her. “Just go after her.” As much as Raven wanted to go talk to Octavia and fix things before they blew up, she didn't want to let the mood completely evaporate and go back into that uncertainty. “Go. Explain, fix, Whatever...” 

With an apologetic look, Raven grabbed her shirt and rushed after Octavia. Anya watched her leave, and stared at the door longer than she should have. She could hear Raven call after Octavia, in the quiet of her room, from behind the shut door. It was muffled, but she could make out some of the words.

“O, hold up.” Everyone was in their rooms, everyone sharing with other people, so the kitchen and pretty much every other room that wasn't a bedroom was empty. “Octavia!”

Octavia turned around, letting out a long hesitant sigh, and started making her way back to Raven. Meeting half way, they stood there but said nothing for few seconds. Octavia had so many questions, but when it came down to it, it was probably better if she didn't know. “How long?” The question slipped out, but before Raven could form an answer, Octavia retracted her question. “You know what? I don't even wanna know.” 

“O.” Raven had no clue how to even go about this. It wasn't like she got caught with just anyone. No, it was her best friend's sister.

“Rae, this isn't just some random woman you're hooking up with. This is Lexa’s sister, as in your best friend.”

“You don't think i know that.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah, I do. But it just happened.” Octavia gave her a look, the look that said that's not a good enough excuse. “Just don't say anything okay.”

“You know you don't even have to ask me to do that, you know I won't tell. But you have to tell Lexa eventually.”

Raven sighed, “I know…”

“Who knows how she's going to react.” Octavia had only known Lexa for a short time and so she had no idea how things would play out. 

“She's going to freak out and then kill me.”

Octavia chuckled, “Well can't say I blame her. When I found out Bell and you hooked up, I just about did.”

“That was different.”

“Different how?” Raven hadn't meant to say that, but it too late now to take it back. “Is it not just a hook up? Do you actually have feelings for her?”

“It's late and we have to get up early to set up the rest of the bachelorette party activities.”

“Raven.”

“Just drop it, okay.” It was rare to see Raven with such a pleading look on her face, so Octavia decided to drop it. For now.

“Just be careful, okay?” Raven just nodded, an eyeroll threatening to come out. Octavia knew how many times she had been hurt, and she also knew Anya’s reputation. She didn't want Raven to end up hurt again, she cares about her friend too much to see her go through that again. “Good night.” She said tiredly, walking off towards her and Lincoln’s room.

“Night.” It came out more like air than a word. Raven stunned in place for a second, a number of thoughts running through her mind.

By the time she made it back towards the room, Anya had already showered and was drying her wet hair. “Shower is all yours.” She said walking past her, placing her wet towel out in a hanger to dry. Raven heard her mumble out something about water as she left the room. She knew it was an excuse. So, Raven didn't bother going after her or stopping her, instead she went in to take a much needed shower. 

Half an hour later, Raven made her way out into the room and found a seemingly asleep Anya. The dirty blonde was on the right side of the bed, her side of the room dark. The only light source coming from a small lamp on wooden drawer on the empty left side. Anya was facing away, her eyes closed and her breathing even. Parts of her back tattoo visible to the brunette as she got in bed. 

Raven just laid there as the minutes passed, she couldn't sleep. She kept turning to look at Anya, but the only movement was that of her chest falling and raising. Throwing caution to the wind, Raven moved over towards her side. She wrapped her arm around her waist, clinging to her. She wanted to feel her, if only just to know that she was really there. She missed her. Her smell. Her warmed. All Raven really wanted was her close.

Anya couldn't sleep, no matter how much she tried she just couldn't. When Raven got out the shower, she did the first thing she could think to do. She pretended to be asleep, but when she felt Raven’s arms on her, she was more wake than before. Even though the other's warmed calmed her, her initial instinct was to push her away. She didn't; she couldn't, not when Raven held her as if she could lose her. Not when she knew this wasn't the first time this had happened.

Everytime Raven felt sad or worried, after they messed around, she would cling on to Anya. Anya was never particularly fond of cuddling, at least she never allowed it with any of her past hookups. In fact she never even stayed over, always leaving before they woke up. Raven was different, even from the start. So when she knew something was bugging her, Anya allowed that kind of physical contact. Even when Raven never spoke of said feelings, Anya could always tell. Just like now, she just didn't know what exactly was wrong.

She had half a mind to just push the her away, it probably would have been easier and less complicated to do so. But that's not what she did. After minutes of making up her mind, Anya finally turned to face Raven. She refused to open her eyes as she did so, hoping not to get caught in her whole charade just then. Raven pulled back for moment, scared that she just got pushed away. Before that thought could fully develop inside her, Anya pulled her in close. That how they slept, Raven’s head by her chest and their arms wrapped up in each other. No words were exchanged, but the grip Raven’s hands had on Anya’s undershirt said it all. 

The next morning Anya woke up before everyone else. She almost didn't want to leave the bed, not knowing if she would ever get the chance to wake up in Raven’s embrace again. But she knew it couldn't last. This moment had to end, and so to save herself any embarrassment or awkwardness, she got up. Slowly, not waking up Raven, she grabbed a lightweight hoodie and jeans. Mornings were cool outside, the light layer of fog and dewy grass along with the small breezy made it so.

After her daily dose of morning tea, she headed outside and onto the small shed filled with tools and what not. Axe in hand, she made her way deeper into the forest to find a suitable tree to cut down to use as firewood for the night festivities. Ryder had mentioned that they would have to get their own firewood since they were out and he had no time to go into the forest to get more before leaving. Anya needed to relieve her inner frustrations and feelings, swinging that axe seemed like the perfect way to do so right now.

She already had a pile stacked up of firewood by the time she heard someone walk up behind her. She didn't turn around, instead choosing to continue cutting logs in half, but she knew those steps. “Why are you up so early?” The sun had only been up for at least an hour, and Raven didn't think Anya would even be up this early when they had practically been through hell the day before.

“Someone has to cut down some trees for the bonfire tonight.”

“You could have waited until the others woke up to help. Aren't you sore?” Raven asked, her own body aching from going through the Tough Mudder course.

“It's nothing new.” She swung the axe like it was nothing and cut another log in half. “Shouldn't you be in bed? It isn't noon yet.”

Raven couldn't sleep, not when Anya took the warmth with her. She felt the difference, but she wasn't sure she should tell her that. “Too much to do.”

Anya just shrugged and continued doing her thing. Axing away, acting as if Raven’s presence didn't do something to her. When Raven didn't leave, Anya decided to stop and give her a weird look. “What are you doing?”

Raven didn't respond immediately, looking pensive as ever. Anya could feel the nerves radiating off of her, causing her to panic at the very thought of a serious conversation even occurring. She's been in enough of those to know that she doesn't like them. Why should one with Raven today be any different. “I know you don't do feelings,” 

As soon as she began, Anya began to flee. Axe fell onto the cool ground with a thud. Turning her back towards Raven, her mind set on going back to the cabin and staying as far away from this conversation that could only lead in heartbreak. At least in her mind that was the only outcome. 

Before she could even begin to leave, Raven held her arm in a tight grip. That in and of itself pleading for her to stay. Anya never even had a chance. Not when she was forced to turn and look at those eyes. Everytime she did, she was mesmerized and became like puddy. She was oh so screwed, but part of her didn't mind it. 

“Please just hear me out. You can fuck off afterwards if you want, but just let me tell you what I'm so scared to. Don't make this harder on me, please.” Anya didn't respond verbally, not trusting her voice at all. She didn't even feel as if she had one right now anyway, so a simple short nod would suffice. “You act like you don't have feelings, and maybe you don't. Or maybe you've said it so many times you're starting to believe it.”

Anya looked at her, scared out of her mind that Raven knew. That she had been caught. “It didn't matter when we first started hooking up, but things are complicated now. It doesn't help that Octavia knows now either.”

“So you want to end things. Okay, great talk.” She tried to leave again. The words she managed to get out, coming out like venom.

“No!” Raven said loudly, with a force that stopped Anya from walking off.

“No?” 

Raven shook her head, approaching the taller woman. Scared the other would leave, she held on to her light blue hoodie from the ends of it. “No.” She repeated, looking down shyly. Working up the courage, she managed to look up at those eyes that also caused an affect on her. “You mess with my head Anya, and I don't even think you do it on purpose. Because if you did, you would have ended this in an instant.”

“Wha-”

“I know you hate romance, you hate cheesiness, you hate commitment, and everything that has anything to do with it. But fucking hell Anya, I can't help how I feel. It's not even like me to be this scared about all this shit or even act like this. But I have feelings for you…” Anya looked stunned and speechless as ever. “I can't stop pretending that I don't feel these things when I'm around you. That I want more than sex from you.” Her voice turned so soft and low, surely if they weren't so close she wouldn't be able to hear her.

Anya just stared at her. How could someone so perfect in all the right ways, yet still annoy the shit out of her, want someone so broken like her. Someone so scared to love. She would be lying if she said it didn't feel amazing to have the person she loves, return even the tiniest of feelings back. So for the moment she let herself be carried away by it. So much so that when Raven somehow moved toward her, Anya let her. Lips passionately crashing in a sort of dance that only they knew. It felt like beautiful melody devoured them whole, leaving them breathless yet yearning for more. It was unexplainable really. Anya wondered if that's what it felt like to really be in love and let it consume you.

“You two really need to get better at the whole secret thing.” Octavia’s voice broke them apart, separating the two. “I mean I've caught you twice already. You're not so good at it.”

Anya looked at Octavia for five seconds, intimidating her a bit but the other didn't show it, before grabbing the axe off the ground and walking away. 

“Good morning to you too.” She said at the departing woman, who didn't even acknowledge her comment. Though Raven did, earning Octavia a glare from her. “What?”

Raven shook her head, “You couldn't have waited five more minutes?”

“Lincoln is on his way out. I saved your ass. You could be more grateful Rae.” She smirked, walking past her.

Raven rolled her eyes but was grateful none the less. “Thanks.” She said reluctantly, a hint of annoyance in her tone. Octavia knew better than to take the tone to heart. She knew Raven really was thankful, even if her face didn't show it. 

Just as Octavia had said, Lincoln walked out of the cabin a minute later. He brought company with him; a few of those involved in the wedding walking beside him. “You already cut the firewood?” The taller man said to his older cousin, who just happened to be walking by with an axe in hand. 

“Yes.” She didn't stop walking, going into the shed to put the axe up. When she walked back out, Lincoln was standing there. “What?”

“What's wrong?” He eyed her.

“Nothing’s wrong. Why would you think something was wrong?”

“The only time I see you cut that much firewood, on your own in less than an hour, is when you're too inside your own head.” He stated clearly, remembering the last time this had happened. 

“I'm fine.” She knew he wasn't buying it. “I'm just a little pissed off. I still don't understand why that jackass decided to blow up a hospital. I despise the guy, but Emerson is still in recovery because of him.” Anya had always been good at thinking on her feet, coming up with excuses only seemed to get easier for her. The past months she had been giving many of those, mainly pertaining to her whereabouts. So she had a lot of practice.

“Well at least he was working alone, and they know for sure it wasn't a terrorist attack. The guy just went demented. Which is unfortunate, but it could have been much worse. Doesn't make it any better, but we got through it. And Emerson will get better in no time, he's already making great improvements. His kids are happy, wife is too. So things are looking up. You shouldn't let it bother you anymore.” Lincoln's bright smile eased her up, even if that wasn't what was really bothering her.

“Hey, what time are we waking the lovely couple up?” Jasper ran up to them, a goofy grin on his lips for no apparent reason.

“I don't know? Why are you asking me?” The look on her face was that of annoyance. She wasn't so fond of the guy. She much prefered his best friend over him, the smarter of the two. At least in her eyes, Monty was everything Jasper was not. Which if you asked her, wasn't hard to be.

“You're one of the maid of honors. I thought you would know.” 

“Well, you thought wrong.”

He sighed, “I'll go ask Raven.” He turned and walked away, towards the direction of the people currently working hard to prepare for the party that would eventually take place that night.

“You go do that.” Anya said waving him off.

Lincoln shook his head, “You could be nicer, you know.”

“I know, but I don't want to.” She smirked, walking away with that mischievousness radiating off of her.

While most of them worked on fixing up the place, Wells and his wife spent their time cooking for a cabin full of people. That task was challenge in and of itself considering some of the guests didn't eat meat or certain foods. Some of their diets were different, luckily the Jahas were up for the task. Even with Kate being well into her pregnancy, she wanted to do everything she could to help out. Being a chef, what better way to help than by preparing breakfast. Though of course Wells wouldn't let his blonde wife overwork herself, not wanting to cause their baby any distress.

So they were all greeted with breakfast already served by the time they all walked into the kitchen. Wells delivering breakfast in bed to the tangled up couple upstairs while chaos ensued down below. Plates were passed back and forth as people walked around serving themselves. Once the food hit their tastebuds, sounds of content filled the room. No one had a complaint on the food, everyone finding something to their liking. And so by the time they were ready to really start up their day, they were fed and happy. 

All were ready to party and enjoy the bachelorette parties that would merge by the end of the night. Though Clarke and Lexa had no idea what the day's plans were. And they wouldn't, not when they were blindfolded on their way to the first location. Raven and Anya had no idea what Octavia and Wells had planned for Clarke, just like how they didn't know of their plans for Lexa either.

“We better not be going to a strip club.” Lexa warned, eyes covered and no way to know the direction the vehicle was driving off to. She wasn't even sure what she was on, though she figured it was large enough to hold everyone she knew was joining her for her bachelorette party.

“It's too early for a strip club.” Anya said teasingly, as if promising they would be going to one later.

“No strip clubs.” Lexa spoke in what Anya called her commander voice, which only earned her a laugh out of her older sister. “I'm serious Anya!”

“We're not going to a strip club, calm down Lex.” Raven reassured her. “Can't promise the same for Clarke though.” Of course she couldn't help but tease her best friend, a bit, either.

“Raven.” Lexa warned, wanting to take the blindfold off just to glare at Raven and her sister.

“Sorry, sorry. Okay. I know you and Clarke agreed on no strippers. But listen, rules are meant to be broken.”

Lexa sighed, “Are you done?”

“Yeees.” The way she sounded made her seem like a small child who just got in trouble. Everyone laughed at the sour face Raven made, including Lexa who could already picture the look on her best friend's face. Hearing Anya’s laugh caused Raven to smile. Lucky for her Octavia wasn't there, so no one noticed the sudden change in the two when they glanced at each other. Both suddenly feeling rather shy, despite having little reason to. 

“We're here.” Echo yelled from the driver’s seat.

“Can I take the blindfold off now??”

“Patience Raccoon.” Anya got out of the bus first, knowing Raven and Jackson would stay behind to help her sister.

“Where are we?” Lexa was being helped out of a party bus, provided by Echo herself. Raven and Jackson being her eyes as they guided her in front of a massive building.

“Okay, you ready Raccoon?” Lexa nodded, and Anya motioned for Jackson to take off her blindfold.

Blindfold now off, Lexa was wide eyed at what in front of her. There in all it's glory was the massive building labelled Polaris Sanctuary. 

“No way!” Lexa practically bounced in excitement.

“I think she likes the plan so far and we haven't even gone in.” Jackson said with a bright smile, looking over at his younger sister and Anya with a thumbs up.

“We haven't even told her about the arrangement to swim with some of the animals and the possibility to feed some of them.” Anya said waiting for Lexa’s reaction. What a reaction she got, Lexa grabbed Anya and Raven. She wrapped them up in a tight hug, slightly bouncing in pure happiness.

“This is way better than any damn strip club!” Lexa yelled out, now looking like an excited kid at Disney World.

“Okay Raccoon, calm down. Don't be crazy now, strip clubs aren't that bad.” Lexa slapped Anya. “What? You have your tastes, I have mine.” It had been a long time since she'd been to a strip club, but she was known to go quite often in the past. Truth be told, most of them still thought she still did. None of them knew any better, none except Raven.

“Whatever.” An eyeroll later, Lexa spoke again. “Can we go inside now?”

Inside they went, Anya, Ontari, and Lincoln the last ones in since they took the group's things inside. The interior of the building looking even more incredible than the outside. It was like walking into an entirely different world. A wall of a tank, filled with vibrant and beautiful fish, greeted them. Hues of blue surrounded them as well. The place looking new and clean, someone clearly putting money into the place.

“Hello, welcome to Polaris. My name is Atom. How can I help you today?”

“Hi, we booked a group day with the animals as part of a bachelorette party.” Raven was the first to speak to the friendly guy working in the front desk.

“Bachelorette party huh? Nice. What's the name?” As soon as Raven gave it to him, he typed it in the computer. He called it in, and two people appeared and introduced themselves to the group.

“Hello, my name is Cole McAdams.” 

“I'm Peri Gordon.”

The man and the woman explained some things to them before guiding them around the large building filled with marine creatures. Before they got to meet the animals they could touch, they were given a tour of the entire place. Showing them around and giving them facts, they spent minutes walking around the inside of the building. Lexa interested as ever while others not so much. Luna was one of those who actually enjoyed the tour, although she had known most of the random fact they were told.

“So, are you all ready to meet the first furry creature?” Cole asked with a smile, and Lexa jumped at the chance. Trying to hide her excitement but failing miserably as she nodded and said yes. 

They were led towards the back of the building, into a room that was open to the outside. They were left in there for a few minutes, while Cole and Peri left to get the baby animals they were to help feed. As soon as the door opened, and they saw what animal it was, Anya instantly yelled out Lexa’s name. “Lexa, Raccoon!”

“Aww, it's Lexa’s family.” Ontari said teasingly.

Lexa really wanted to be mad, but seeing the cute little raccoons made her melt. “They're all around two and a half weeks old. We still feed them with bottles, and we will continue until they're at least 7 weeks old. That's when we start introducing baby cereal into their formula. Once they are old enough, we release them back into the wild. The only reason we have them is because their mother died after giving birth to them. So we're slowly introducing them into wild, trying not to get them too dependent on us. They have to be able to fend for themselves eventually, but for the time being they're here with us.”

“Aww, they're so cute.” Niylah took a picture of them, approaching them carefully. 

“Now I'm starting to agree with Lexa. I much rather spend my time here for this bachelorette party. These little ones are extremely cute, I just wish Orion was here to see them.” Roan said, turning into mush the instant one of the baby raccoons was on his lap.

“I'm right there with you.” Lincoln sole attention was on the little raccoon on his hand. He was so gently holding the small creature as it curled up into him. “Do they have names?”

“Yes. That's Bandit.” Peri looked over at Lincoln. “Roxie” She pointed to the one in Roan’s lap. “Bonnie.” The one trying to climb up Raven’s arm. “J.J.” Jackson and Luna were petting the sleeping raccoon softly. “Rocco” Niylah was taking pictures of him with Echo. “Ricky” Ontari was feeding him with the help of Cole. “Daisy” The last one was in Lexa’s arms, happily drinking the bottle while Anya took video of them.

“A little help here.” Raven said out loud in a bit of a panic. Daisy was getting tangled up in her hair, and Raven was having a hard time getting her out. Anya walked over to her, being the only one not occupied, and started to slowly and carefully get the little raccoon off of her shoulder.

“Here.” Anya had just held the raccoon, after untangling her off Raven, when Cole walked over handing her a small bottle. "It's just like feeding a baby.” That's all he said before walking away. 

Anya had wide eyes as she turned to look at Raven. It was as if she was just handed an actual baby and told to take care of it. She looked scared shitless, so much so that Raven found it hilarious yet adorable. When Anya tried to hand the raccoon back to her and leave, Raven refused. “Just try.” That was the first words Raven had directed at her since this morning. 

“I don't know how to do this.” And just like that Anya had finally said something to Raven since her confession. 

“I'll help you. Just try.” Anya sighed, and Raven moved over so she could sit next to her on the bench. With her help, the two fed little Daisy until she fell asleep. The silence slowly started to build a weird tenseness between the two, making it awkward. “We need to talk about it.” Raven finally said, no longer being able to take it.

“No.”

“Anya.” The conversation was low, and everyone else was busy with their other raccoons to notice.

“Right now is not the time to do this.”

“So we are going to talk?” The question was heavy, and Anya knew she didn't really have a choice but to answer yes. If she didn't, well Raven sure as hell wouldn't stop trying. So she nodded slightly.

“Later.” It was like promise now, and Anya feared it. 

“Okay.” Those eyes pierced into her’s again, burning Anya. She had to look away.

“Okay, looks like these little ones are sleepy now. Who ready to dive in with the otters?”

“This is seriously the best day ever.” They all turned to see Lexa smiling brightly, so ready for their next adventure.

The otters were even cuter than the raccoons, at least according to Luna. Which was kind of biased considering they were her favorite animals. The whole time Anya had to calm her down so she wouldn't literally cry from happiness. And so the entire time she spent right beside Luna. Now that she knew where Raven’s feelings for her really were, she noticed the slight glares she threw at Luna. Raven jealous, and she had no idea why. Luna was one of her best friends, there was no way she would ever see her as anything but that.

“Oh, look! He likes me.” Luna patted her shoulder as the otter clung onto her. Anya couldn't help but smile when she turned and saw the look on her face. Seriously, today they all looked like little excited children. Anya secretly loved it. She was having fun, even despite everything going on in her brain.

“Who wouldn't.” Anya responded, “You are the queen of the water.” She joked, knowing just how much time the woman spent on sea.

Luna shook her head, and was then distracted by the otter once more. 

Jackson had been tasked with recording this whole time, so he was still recording with his little GoPro. So far he had been following Lexa around, capturing everything on water. Even before, once he became less distracted by the raccoons, he managed to videotape everyone spending time with the little creatures. Unbeknown to Anya and Raven, he sneakily filmed the two feeding Daisy. And now he was filming the two glancing at each other, though he hadn't caught that yet. He was too busy following the otter swimming from Raven to the other side where Anya was.

The sun was low by the time they finally made it out of Polaris. Hungry and ready for what was to come next, the group headed back in the party bus. Echo driving off towards their next stop, knowing already ahead of time the whole plan of the day. “Back on the blindfold goes.” Raven said with a grin. Lexa groaned but complied.

“Where are we going now?”

“Should you not trust us by now. We did take you to place you love the most and had been dying to go to.” Raven said with a bit of the dramatics.

“I do trust you. I'm just a bit impatient. I never been one to give up control so easily.”

“And yet you did, to the oh so mighty Princess Clarke Griffin. Which I'm still trying to figure out how the last names are going to work, because three last names maybe be a little too much for poor little Aden to spell out in the future.” 

“Still trying to decided that.” Lexa said, deciding to ignore the first part of Raven’s comment.

“Well you better hurry up, you only have six days until you finally get married.”

“Six days.” Lexa said with a smile.

“Damn, you really do have it bad cousin.” Roan said with a chuckle.

“You think, just the thought of her makes her grin like an idiot.” Echo yelled out from behind the steering wheel.

“Hey!”

“What? It's the truth.”

“I resent that. You are all incorrigible.” Lexa crossed her arms and looked to be pouting, but you couldn't be too sure.

“Love you too cousin!” Echo yelled out with a laugh. 

As that was going on, Anya saw Raven texting someone on her phone. When Raven looked up and met her gaze, she knew just who she had been texting. The nod confirmed it all for her, Octavia was on her way back to the cabin as well. What Lexa didn't know was that they planned to have a bonfire as the ending, or really begining, of the bachelorette parties. They all knew Clarke and Lexa would want nothing more than to see each other again that day, they had been sneaking off to text each other the whole time afterall. They couldn't spend not even twenty-four hours away from each other. And for the record, they had all known of the texting occurring between the soon to be married couple. Which they pretended they had no clue about since they had all agreed the two should have no contact with each other, but it would have been hopeless to try and stop it at that point.

“Are we back in uncle Ryder’s cabin?”   
They were now standing near the entrance gate of Ryder’s property, and Lexa could smell that familiar fresh scent of the forest. No one responded as Anya sneakily walked off to bus pulling up near them. She signalled for the others to walk ahead and to the area they had prepared for the bonfire. They did so, Raven guiding Lexa hurriedly off closer to the cabin.

“Seriously, where are we?” Anya heard Lexa question off into the distance, chuckling at her sister’s stubbornness. 

“Still have blondie blindfolded?” Anya asked Octavia as soon as the shorter woman got off of the large bus and approached her. She refused to act like their prior encounters phased her, choosing instead to display her harder exterior. Almost daring the badass little cop to make a move, both knowing it would be unwise to do so. It was so not the time for any drama to interrupt the festive atmosphere of the day.

“Yup. What about heart eyes?” Octavia’s face as stoic as Anya’s. When Anya nodded as a response, Octavia returned it. “Good. So the plan is still a go.”

“Seems like it.”

“This is gonna be good.” 

“Okay, where are we now? We’re definitely outside. O, this better not be some prank.” Anya was glad Lexa far away enough that she couldn’t hear what was clearly Clarke’s voice. She was being walked out of the bus by Bellamy, who was careful not to drop her.

“We’re here to complete the last thing on the bachelorette scavenger hunt list.”

“Why do I have to do that stupid challenge the list. I don’t want to do a lapdance on a complete stranger. Why can’t someone else just do it.”

“It’s your challenge Clarke. You’ll be blindfolded anyways, you won’t even know who they are.”

“Like that helps.”

“They’ll be blindfolded too.”

Clarke groaned, “Fine, let’s just get this over with. But we’re going home after this, I want to see Lexa already.” Anya rolled her eyes, those two idiots were way too in love with each other.

“Right this way Princess.” Bellamy said with a smirk, as she hooked her hand on his arm. The music was on blast by the time they all walked up to the others. You literally had to whisper in someone’s ear to have a conversation. No one’s voice would be able to be heard on top the music, there was no way, which is exactly what the culprits behind the idea wanted. 

“You’re up. Show us what you got.” Octavia whispered in Clarke’s ear, guiding her hand on the other person’s shoulder. What Clarke had no idea of was that sitting before her was Lexa. Nervous as ever, Lexa cursed everyone for arranging a stripper to give her a lapdance when she clearly stated she didn’t want one. Of course her words didn’t reach anyone’s ears, as did the laughing escaping everyone’s mouths. 

The scene before them was hilarious to them all. Clarke was starting to move around cautiously while Lexa squirmed awkwardly. Lexa clearly avoiding touching the woman before her, and Clarke having to touch the person’s leg or shoulder so she would know exactly where they were. The lack of enthusiasm on Clarke’s part ever evident, she sure as hell didn’t want to be doing this either. In fact, she was doing a half assed job of lapdance. Everyone knew it, the grim expression on her face part of the reason it was all so funny. Lexa sharing the same look the entire time as well.

When Raven had enough of Clarke’s hesitant dancing, she walked over to her and took off her blindfold easily enough. She put her finger on her lips, telling her to be quiet. There was a very little chance Lexa would be able to hear her, but Raven didn’t want to risk it. A large smile spread across Clarke’s lips, extremely glad Lexa had been the person she had be dancing on this whole time. With the knowledge of this now, she started to put her all into it. Even going as far as straddling Lexa’s lap. Poor Lexa, having no clue of Clarke’s presence, almost panicked. She would have, if something about the person didn’t seem so familiar to her. Not caring about anything, she took of her blindfold herself. When she saw those blue eyes and blonde hair, she smiled so brightly it nearly blinded Clarke. They kissed and everyone hollered as Raven lowered the volume on the music so everyone could finally hear each other.

“I know you said no stripers, but what’s a bachelorette party without a lapdance. We thought Clarke giving you one would suffice.” Anya told her sister with a smirk.

“You couldn’t have at least let me know?” Lexa questioned, finally looking over at the people surround them.

“What fun would that be?” Raven answered instead of Anya.

“It was hilarious. That’s the only time you two will have such grim faces around each other.” Octavia’s laughed earned her glares from both Clarke and Lexa. Though the two couldn’t help, but laugh afterwards. 

\------

The darkness had settled well into the night, the only light source coming from the large open-aired fire in the center of it all. The food they had all helped prepare was mostly all gone now, and things were settling down. Their bodies now having more alcohol than food in them, well with the exception being Wells and Kate who had non-alcoholic drinks in their hands. The music was still present, some dancing to it while others talked. Anya once more sitting quietly on a log, thinking once again. Lexa approaching her, two beers in hand.

“Want another?” She sat down next to her, offering her the cool drink in her left hand. Anya took it, setting her empty one to the side. “So, today wasn’t bad.” The laugh that escaped Anya’s lips was short and airy. “In all seriousness. I really couldn’t have asked for a better bachelorette party.”

“Well I’m glad you liked it, but I had very little to do with it.”

“That’s not what Raven said.”

“I just made a suggestion, she did most of the work.” The comment left her easily enough, not feeling worthy of taking credit for it at all. In her eyes, Raven was the mastermind behind it all. Lexa didn’t see it that way, neither did Raven.

“Well, I for one am surprised you two managed to work together and plan this.” The hand Lexa had on Anya’s shoulder held so much gratefulness, Anya almost couldn’t take it. 

“Where Clarke?” She always did that, change the subject whenever she couldn’t take what was going on.

“Inside, talking to Aden. We couldn’t Skype with him today, and he refused to go to sleep until he spoke to us.” 

“You’re not going to talk to him?”

“Oh, I did. It’s Clarke’s turn now. He’s so sweet, Anya. He told me how much he misses us, and how he can’t wait to come here to live with us.” The smile on her face was so pure and genuine, Anya knew just how much love was there.

“The kid really loves the two of you, huh.”

“And we love him.”

“How’s that whole thing going? The adoption?”

“Things are looking good. I forgot to tell you, but Clarke and I managed to get the house. The one I told you about, with the nice sized yard and good school nearby.” Anya nodded, remembering how excited Lexa looked when she found out the house was for sale. “With both Clarke and I working now, we can actually afford it. So we made the down payment. My boss has also been extremely generous and understanding, so things have been looking up. Hopefully really soon we will be able to bring him home.”

“So i’m really going to be an aunt.”

“If all things go well, yes.”

“Your boss loves you and is the best lawyer in town, I’m sure she’ll do everything possible to help you out. I bet once she retires she’ll even leave the business to you, which is why she’s already basically mentoring you.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

“I’m serious Raccoon, you have always been extremely hardworking and intelligent as hell. That brain and heart of yours was always meant for great things, including this life you're starting to build for yourself.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Maybe a little.” Anya joked. She never spoke about these things, but that didn’t mean she never thought them. “But it’s true.”

“I appreciate it.” She smiled, “You know I have always looked up to you. You’re the strongest person I have ever met.” Anya waved her off. “No, I’m serious Anya. You help people, you’ve helped me. It only made sense for that to become your job. You’re a hero, which is how I’ve always seen you.”

“Now you’re the one that’s drunk.”

“I’m not. It’s the truth.” Those words left her mouth in such a way that is it caused something in Anya to want to tear up, but of course she didn’t. Lexa stood up, a smile still playing on her lips. “I should go check on Clarke, but I’m glad we’ve said these things to each other for once.” Anya had no response as Lexa walked away, disappearing into the distance.

“Okay, what’s up with you.” Niylah and Luna sat down next to her. While Niylah was busy getting drunk and dancing, Anya had been sitting down with the same beer on her hand since Lexa left. 

“You okay?” Luna asked gently without judgement, unlike drunk Niylah that seemed to be questioning her.

“Do you think I deserve love?” Anya hadn’t meant to say that outloud, but she said it before she even knew her thoughts had escaped through her mouth.

“Of course you do.” Luna responded immediately. “Why? Do you think you don’t?”

She didn’t speak for minutes, but her friends patiently waited until she did. “I think I’m scared.”

“You think.” Niylah stated more than posed as a question.

“It’s okay to be scared.” Luna began, “Love is scary.”

“But I don’t get scared.”

“Everyone does, about something.”

Anya groaned, “Why this so complicated. This exactly why I don’t do feelings.” Her face was in her hands, beer long forgotten in the dirt.

“You can’t just turn those off, but talking about them does help sometimes.” Luna had always been good at comforting, so when her hand lightly rested on Anya’s back she did her thing. “This is new for you, but be brave and own up to them. If crash and burn, if she doesn’t feel the same, we’re here to help you out.”

“How do you know it’s a woman?”

“You’re talking to Luna, the most perceptive person we know.” Even drunk, Niylah made a lot of sense. 

Anya laughed, “You’re right.”

“Just talk to her.” Luna reasoned, “You’ve never been one to give up on things just because you might fail, so just look at this like that. Like when you first went after trying to join fire rescue squad even when your dumb cousin Tristan said you wouldn’t make it.”

“You proved the jackass wrong.” Niylah added proudly, all three of them smiling at that.

“You're right.” Luna looked relieved to finally hear her friend say that, part her probably thinking Anya would never come to the conclusion that she felt her friend should come to. “Thanks.” 

“Least I could do. You've always been there for us.”

“Seriously, what's with today? You giving me compliments too?”

Luna laughed, “I see that talk with Lexa was one of your favorite kind of talks?” Anya groaned, “You deserve to hear these things every once in awhile. Even if you don't want to.”

“This is gross. Please stop.”

Niylah and Luna were laughing as they both went in to hug Anya tightly. The other squirming to get out of their hold, though secretly liking the affection. She stopped moving eventually, getting squished between her two best friends. “Love you too Ahn.” Both woman said kissing her cheeks before letting go of her. 

Anya rubbed her cheeks, “Disgusting.” Niylah and Luna putting on hurt faces, causing an eyeroll to surface. “Fine, I love you guys. There, happy?” Laughing ensued, Anya’s mood now lifted. 

“This calls for more alcohol!” Niylah pronounced, running off to find some.

“Niy!” Luna ran after her. “Slow down, you're going to fall again!” Anya shook her head with chuckle, her eyes following the two as they ran over towards the others.

Decided enough was enough, she began looking for Raven. Bellamy was standing there, having a deep looking conversation with her. He looked to be drunk, and Anya thought the worst for a moment. Even when she pushed those thoughts away, she didn't want to just interrupt them. With a sigh, she turned and walked away. 

“You still owe me that talk.” She heard Raven’s voice, Anya thinking she was crazy until she turned and saw her there. 

“That I do.” Raven smiled nervously, but guided her to secluded area where they could talk in private.

It felt like an eternity had passed, when in fact it had only been like twenty seconds. They blamed each other for the nerves they felt, neither knowing where to begin. 

“I meant what I said, and then we kissed. I have no idea what that means from your part. O just had to interrupt, didn't she.” Anya wasn't looking at her, eyes completely elsewhere. “Just tell me. Tell me the truth.”

From then on, Anya turned into a mess. Stumbling, stuttering mess. It was so unlike anything Raven had seen coming from Anya. The hardcore woman that just exuded confidence crumbled before the genius. Who somehow was keeping her composure dispite being the first to admit any feelings. 

“W-Why would you even want me?” Anya questioned out loud. “I-I'm such a fuck-fucking mess.”

Raven looked at her, really looked at her and finally understood a fragment of what was happening in that brain of her’s.

“I do-don't deserve you or any feelings that you have for me. There's… I don't see how someone as smart as you… A genius chooses to waste their time on someone like me. I've never even been in an actual relationship. For fucks sake, I-I'm terrible at the whole feelings thing… Showing them… I'm just going to fuck everything up.”

Raven stepped forward, Anya instinctually backing away. “You don't know that.” When Raven reached for her, Anya’s body responded. One touch and Anya pulled forward. Raven’s body also responding to her’s, hands grasping anything they could reach. “And you're not the only one that's a mess. I'm a disaster compared to you.”

“You're not.”

“Every relationship I've been in has ended disastrously.”

“None of them were because of you. You've just been with fucked up people, and now you want to be with another fucked up person.”

“None of them were like you, and you're not fucked in that way.”

“Geesh thanks.”

“Oh so know you want a compliment.” She joked, it only bringing a stiff miniture smile on Anya’s lips for half a second. “For the record I did fuck up some of my relationships myself and you are not fucked up. The complete opposite, you actually have your shit together. The only thing you need to work on is letting yourself try to be in a relationship. So let's try.”

Anya gulped down the knot in her throat. “I'm in love with you Reyes. So much it scares the shit out of me. You don't know how bad I want to make things work, but I have no idea if that's even possible. My whole life I have been avoiding these feelings right here. If I fuck up, I'm gonna lose you.” 

“Exactly because I don't want to lose you, is why I want to be with you.” Their eyes were so connected, not even the background noise was heard. They were in an entirely different world. “I'm in love with you too. So let's just try and see where this goes. I'll help you. We'll help each other. Trust me.”

Anya sighed, nodding. “Okay. We'll try, but you have to promise me that if you want out at any point you will tell me. I don't want you to suffer because of me. Even if get hurt, I'll do it. But I can't live with the thought of ever hurting you.”

“I can't live with the thought of you being hurt either.” Raven’s hands reached up to Anya’s face. Pulling Anya’s head down gently, Raven connected their lips. The kiss began much softer than any other they'd had. Anya treating her as if she would break, but then, as if reminding her just how unbreakable she really was, Raven pushed into her harder. The kiss heating up and turning into a makeout session. Tongues dancing around, as their hand pulled their bodies closer together. Anya even going as far as carrying her, the distance between them no longer visible.

By the time the two went back to the others, most of them were drunk including Luna who was the most sober one of the group when they first walked off to talk. It seemed no one really noticed or cared that Raven and Anya were nowhere to be found, so they left back towards their room. A comfortable silence was between the two as they sat down in the bed. They were holding hands, just looking at them. Not really believe what had happened. 

“So does this mean you’re going to take me out on a date?” Anya could hear the hopefulness in Raven’s voice. 

Anya smiled so brightly it caused butterflies to form in Raven’s stomach. They felt like teenagers. “Definitely.” Anya kissed her, for the first time in her life letting go and feeling amazing about it. “It’ll be romantic.”

“Oh really now?” Raven smiled, their faces still close together.

“Yeah.” Anya kissed her again. “So cheesy like you want it.” She busted out laughing at herself, those words feeling weird on her lips. No one but Raven could bring this side out of her. They both brought it out in each other.

“It doesn’t have to be cheesy. I’m happy just being next to you.” Raven curled up into her. Anya thought it definitely felt cheesy, but she could learn to live with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, give me feedback. Let me know what you thought. I hope whoever reads this likes it. Once again I'm so sorry for the wait. I'm not even sure if the length of the chapter is okay.
> 
> aaronmaks.tumblr.com


	8. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa got a house and of course Anya and Raven have to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for not posting yet, once again. I've been busy, things just keep happening. I also finally stopped being a chicken and registered for community college, so there's that. We'll see how that goes. I doubt anyone really care, but I had an anxiety attack last night so I'm not feeling too well. But I decided to just post what I've written so far. I hope it's okay and not horrible. There of course will be some mistakes, I'm sure, so i apologize in advance. Hope it's at least somewhat enjoyable.

“I have no idea where I'm even supposed to put this.” Murphy said with a defeated look as he held a large box. “You know what, I don't even know what I'm even doing here. I'm not THAT good of friends with the Princess.” At this point he looked more irritated than anything else. 

“That one goes in the kitchen, Worm.” Ontari pointed out while she passed by, the large lettering on the side easy enough to read. She of course using the nickname she gave him instead of using his actual name or last name as he preferred. 

“Thanks, really.” Sarcasm dripping out of his mouth and towards Ontari. She stuck her tongue out at him as response. “This is torture. Who makes us help them move in the day after a bachelorette party and the day after that?!” Murphy yelled out as made his way into the kitchen, almost bumping into Anya who was trying to set up new kitchen cabinets.

“Watch where you're going!” She spat out, dodging his path.

“Sorry, my bad.” Clearly scared of the older woman, he sheepishly left her presence after dropping the box in the kitchen. He decided hiding behind Bellamy, who was a room over, was his best bet. No, not because he thought the older guy could take her, but rather because he would provide a distraction if he needed to flee.

“We finally got all the stuff out of the truck. One last trip to Griffin Mansion and we're clear.” Monroe said, a box labelled Art Stuff in hand.

“Mrs. Griffin really gave Clarke a lot of stuff. I wish my mom had done the same. All I got when I moved out, other than my own stuff, was a microwave.” Jasper said, looking around at all the boxes around.

“Yeah, but your mom isn't loaded.” Harper said, coming in behind Monroe.

“Or that nice.” Monty said honestly. Being Jasper’s best friend, he knew her well enough to know this.

“Honestly I think she hates you.” Even Murphy spoke up on the matter, all of them being around one another long enough to know each other's families.

“Hey!” They all gave him a look, “Okay, fair point. But she hates everyone so…” He shrugged, “I'm lucky she hates me the least.” Everyone laughed after that, and then proceeded to goof off and act their normal crazy selves.

“Seriously, Clarke's friends are so weird.” Ontari walked over and stood right by Anya, shaking her head at the group standing across in the dining room. The kitchen was open and connected to it, so the two could hear and see them clearly even despite all the boxes around the place.

“That they are.” She stopped what she was doing to look down at Ontari. “But it's not like you aren't either.” She laughed at her own words before turning to finish installing the shelves inside the cabinets. She felt Ontari smack her, but she just smiled at the action. 

“It's Tuesday,”

“I'm aware.”

Ontari rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh. “The wedding is on Saturday.” She nudged her to get her full attention. “Did you get the number?”

Anya knew exactly what they were talking about, even with the lack of context. “I got it two weeks ago, a couple days after we first talked about it.”

“So you called her?” Anya nodded, “Why haven't you said anything then?”

“Been busy.”

“That's bullshit. What, did she reje-” Ontari had raised her voice just when Clarke and Raven entered the room, so Anya instantly covered her younger sister's mouth. Ontari glared at her sister for the hand on her mouth, before realizing why she had done so.

Raven eyed them curiously meanwhile Clarke just brushed it off, blowing it off as the pair just messing around. She walked off towards Monty and the others, leaving Raven behind.

“Need some help there cheekbones?” Despite the question being one thing, Anya knew what Raven really wanted to know.

“I can set up kitchen cabinets Reyes. It's not that hard.” Her face said it all, Anya would tell her about it later.

“So you do have a brain.” Raven teased, walking away.

With Raven and the others now out of earshot, Anya turned and whispered to Ontari. “We'll talk about it later.” The youngest didn't look so convinced, “I'll text you kid, I promise. I have it all under control. Don't worry.”

“Alright, I'll trust you.” 

“You act like I never get anything done. Do you not know who you're talking to?”

“Oh, I Know exactly who I'm talking to.” Ontari smirked, leaving her sister to finish her current task. Anya couldn't help but roll her eyes at her sister's antics.

“Where’s Lexa?” Raven asked, returning to the kitchen once more. This time to snooping through the refrigerator that had almost nothing in it. “She promised me food and beer.” She closed the large appliance and looked around the house at anyone that could give her an answer. “I did not sit through a two hour lecture and come here to find none of what I was promised.”

“And here I thought you showed up out of the goodness of your heart to help out your best friend move in.” Octavia said, a smirk on her face. Lincoln and her had joined them, coming in from another room, as soon as they heard Clarke and Raven arrive.

“It was Pike’s class.” They all had grim looks on their face as soon as the name slipped out of Raven’s lips. They all heard stories of him and how horrible his class was, especially his lectures. “I love Lex, but after that I rather just take a nap.”

“She's still at work, but she said she's almost done. She’s still bringing food and beers for everyone as a thank you.”

“Yes!” Everyone cheered at the news in their own way.

A few minutes later Raven’s dad rushed in and sighed in relief when he saw her. “Good, you’re here!” He handed her a tool box and left without giving her much to go on. 

“What the hell dad!”

“Just fix it, will you. I have to get back to the shop. I’ll be back later.” Sinclair was out the door in a flash, meanwhile Raven had no idea what she was even supposed to fix. Anya laughed, not providing any help on the matter. 

“What needs fixing?” She turned to Clarke, who was so focused on the boxes it seemed she missed the whole interaction that had just occurred.

“What doesn’t?” Anya joked, and Clarke looked up and glared at her.

“Well we don’t have hot water, and the boiler won’t turn on. You think you can fix it?”

“Of course.” Raven looked appalled that Clarke would even ask such a thing. “You’re talking to the one and only, amazingly genius, Raven Reyes. I can fix anything.”

Clarke chuckled, “Right, how could I ever forget.” 

Anya smirked, no one noticing since she wasn’t facing them. “It’s just a proven fact.” Raven said as she passed by her and on towards the boiler room in another part of the house. 

“I’m done.” Anya walked off minutes later, Clarke looking up to see that the newly cabinets were in fact all set and ready for use. The dark wood complementing the kitchen nicely.

“You going up to help paint?” Anya didn’t really answer and kept walking until she was out of Clarke’s view. “I’ll take that as a maybe.” Clarke responded to herself. She knew Anya would end up eventually helping by either painting one of the three bedrooms in the small two story house or doing one of the many other tasks they still had to get to.

Anya clearly heard her, but thought it best to not even respond to Clarke’s question. She didn’t want to say where exactly she was going, or rather who she was going to. It was better that they didn’t know where she went off to. No one would think to find her with Raven, well maybe just Octavia. 

She found her crouched down, in front of the boiler. Anya smiled as she slowly approached, “Figure it out yet?”

“Hey.” Raven stood up almost immediately, setting aside what was in her hand and faced Anya. The look on her face divulging just how smitten she was with the woman standing before her. It didn't take long for Raven to pull Anya down and kiss her. There was no hesitation, and so the two were wrapped up in each other in that instant.

“Miss me much?” She teased, looking down at Raven with a similar expression as her. 

“You missed me too.” Raven said knowingly.

Anya laughed, “I saw you this morning Reyes.” 

“For like two minutes.” She all but pouted, clearly that was not enough. Sure she appreciated Anya dropping some breakfast by, but she wanted Anya more than she wanted food. Which was a whole thing in and of itself.

“You had to get to class.” 

“I could have skipped.”

That smile, man how Raven loved that smile. “Trust me, I would have much rather spent time with you all morning.” Anya kissed her again. “But we both know skipping is not an option right now, and I had to help out here.”

Raven sighed, “I still would of done it.” She sunk into Anya. “So when are you going to tell me about whatever is going on with Ontari and you? What, is she trying to set you up with a date for the wedding?”

Anya laughed, “Jealous?” She raised her eyebrows as she pulled away to look at her.

“You wish.” Raven gave nothing away, hiding her face into Anya’s body. They both knew better.

Still laughing lightly, Anya held her. “It's not a date.” She put it simply at that, not making any efforts to expand on the matter. “I still have to take you out on one though.” 

“When?” This made her look up at her.

“Thursday.” Anya looked down, a smile lingering. “I'll pick you up at 8.”

“Raven!” The yelling broke them apart. “Rae, Lexa’s here!” It was Octavia, and as soon as she made it down to them she shook her head. “Seriously.” She said eyeing the two, “Lexa brought food. Time to eat. Stop flirting.” She made her way back upstairs. 

\------

“Okay, I said I didn't want to know, but I've caught you two in the same room, alone, today. So just tell me.” Raven just looked at Octavia, acting as if she had no idea why she had walk right up to her and started questioning her. “Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about. What's going on between you and Anya? For real.”

“Nothing.”

Octavia rolled her and huffed in disbelief. “Rae, you two were giving each other the eyes the whole time we were eating. I won't tell Lexa that I saw you two practically having sex, but I gotta know if it's serious.”

“We can be alone in the same room together without it having to mean anything.” She pointed out.

“Yeah, but you two have something going on.” She whispered back, making sure never to raise her voice too loudly that the others around the house could hear their conversation.

Raven debated, seriously debated, whether or not to tell Octavia everything. She came to the conclusion that the first person she should open up about this and come clean to would have to be Lexa. Without a doubt, her best friend should be the first to know officially by her. If anyone else knew everything before her, Lexa wouldn't take it so well. If she was going to take it well at all.

Lucky for her she didn't have to. Right when she was about to open her mouth and somehow dodge the question, her brother saved her ass. “There you are! Dad said you were fixing the boiler so went down stairs to look for you first.”

Raven felt relief spread through her as she silently let out a breath of air she didn't realize she had been holding. Oh how she loved her older brother more then ever right in this moment. “What's up bro?” She looked as happy as ever to see him. She led him outside so they could talk, knowing he only had a few minutes to spare before he had to get back to the hospital.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Anya had listened to the whole exchange. As sneaky as she was, Octavia hadn't even had a clue of this. By the time she left the room and walked towards where the older girl had been, Anya was gone. Anya had disappeared up stairs, and Octavia went to help Lincoln in the living room.

The hours went by quickly as they all ran around the house helping. With so many friends and family to help, they actually managed to leave the house fairly decent. Clarke and Lexa could finally really call the place home since it looked more like it, even if they still had more decorating to do. There were minor details here and there, and they still had a few things they needed to buy, but it was a home nonetheless. The only only thing really missing was Aden, at least to them. Nothing else really mattered, but in order to bring him home they had to do all that was required.

“No, no! Don't you dare!” Ontari yelled as she ran around the living room. “Anya! I'm sorry.” As soon as she saw Lexa, she ran behind her for cover. “Please stop. Don't kill me, I'm begging you.” She sounded so dramatic, her motions didn't help either. “Anyaaaa!”

“What the hell is going on?!” Lexa yelled out, confused as to why Anya was chasing Ontari around her new house.

Anya ignored her and jumped, tackling Ontari to the ground. “Okay, okay! Anya! I’m sorry! Sorry, sorry! I won’t ever prank you! EVER AGAIN! Please just don’t hurt me!” The youngest yelled out as she covered herself with her hands. The oldest looked pissed as she straddled her sister, but then a smirk emerged on her face. She just sat there, waiting for Ontari to look up at her. Once she did, the look on Anya’s face scared her. What did she have planned for her? Ontari never had regretted pranking anyone more than she do so right now.

The prank had been simple, Ontari had a bottle of soda she had tampered with in hand. She decided that she couldn’t prank anyone that was inside since she didn’t want to make a mess in there, and so she looked for a victim outdoors. Anya was bent down, attempting to fix a gate with the help of Lincoln, when Ontari approached them. She offered them something to drink, but only Anya responded with a yes. The mentos, that had only been held up by a piece of fishing string, fell once Anya twisted off the cap of the soda. It made a mess, and Ontari knew she was a goner when she saw the look on her face. Anya immediately ran after her, looking ready to hurt her.

“Anya?” Ontari questioned nervously. Anya got off of her, standing there without saying a word. Lexa had a feeling what was about to happen but said nothing. Ontari got up and Anya immediately locked her in a chokehold. Despite her attempts to escape, Ontari just couldn’t get out. Anya was careful to not actually hurt her, really she just wanted to scare her. 

“I don’t think you’re really sorry.” She finally said.

“I am, REALLY sorry!” She practically whimpered out.

“Yeah kid, I don’t think that’s going to cut it.”

Ontari sighed, “Fine, just get it over with already. Just punch me.” She shut her eyes and waited for it. It never came.

Anya laughed, “I got something better.” She dragged her outside with her, the others had following them out of curiosity. “You’re lucky the only thing they have here is water.” She lead her to the middle of the backyard and warned her not to move. Ontari did so, knowing Anya well enough to not piss her off even more. Grabbing the water hose, Anya sprayed Ontari with cold water. She was dripping wet by the end of it, just taking it since she knew she had earned it.

“What is going on here?” Titus, who had arrived minutes after the sun had set, had heard the commotion from the top floor. He, along with the others who had been in the second floor, headed down to find out what had occurred. What they found was Ontari drenched in water, while Anya was holding the water hose.

“You don’t want to know.” Lincoln said, walking back inside. The rest were laughing as the older group had no idea what had really happened, and they weren’t too sure they really wanted to find out.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson.” Anya slapped her back hard enough that Ontari winced in pain, she then closed the water and left. She answered no questions her fathers were asking and simply left Ontari to deal with them.

“Was that really necessary?” Lexa questioned, walking next to her.

She shrugged, “Can’t say she didn’t deserve it, not after pranking me with a bottle of exploding soda.”

Lexa laughed, “Remind me never to mess with you.”

“I don’t think I need to.” She walked past her, with a smirk on her face. 

Lexa stopped walked and laughed, Clarke coming in behind her. “Ontari really pissed her off.”

Lexa shook her head, “She didn’t really. She looked like it, but at most, she was annoyed. She can never really be mad at us. It would take more than a prank for her to be, but that doesn’t mean she won’t try and get back at us if we mess with her.”

“So I shouldn't prank her?” Raven asked mischievously, having heard the couple’s conversation.

“I would advise you not to, you know stories of what she done when provoked.”

“I can handle it.”

“Raven, no.”

“Raven, YES!”

“You are going to regret it.”

“Maybe. Still haven't decided if I should do something.” She shrugged, starting to walk away.

Lexa sighed, knowing it was useless to try and convince her not to do anything. “Just don't ruin our wedding, okay?”

“Got it Commander!” She saluted her in a very serious manner, but then her smile gave it away. She laughed as turned her back towards them and walked off.

“I told you to not call me that either!” Lexa yelled out. Clarke was giggling next to her, her best friend ignoring her words.

“Messing with my little sister?” Anya said once Raven came into view. She had been leaning on the wall, waiting for her to pass by. 

Raven smiled and shrugged. They looked at each other for a few seconds without saying anything. “You leaving?”

“Thinking about it.” They said nothing when they heard someone approaching them. They waited to see who it was, making sure not to be too close as to draw any attention. 

“I’m heading home.” It was Raven’s dad, looking tired as he made his way to the front door they were by. “Be careful on your way home.” He hugged her tightly and lovingly with the little energy he seemed to have. Right after work, Sinclair and Gustus had headed there to help out. Now being well into the night, they were all tired and ready for bed.

Raven hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. “I will.”

“You too Anya, stay safe. Don’t need any more scares coming from you.” He spoke in a joking manner, but they knew he really did mean it. They were all like family, and they definitely acted like it by doing the things families did for each other. 

“Will do sir.” For some reason Anya always addressed her elder in a respectful manner, she blamed her parents. Sinclair nodded with a smile, extending his hand to her. She took it, gripping each other’s forearms respectfully. It was a grounder custom that the Reyes family had grown accustomed to.

“Alright, well I’ll see you too later.” He smiled as he left.

“Love you.” Raven said as a goodbye, her dad instantly responding.

“Love you too.” He was out the door. Soon after so were them.

They stood out there for what seemed like seconds to them when reality it had been minutes. It wasn’t until Ontari and her parents made their way outside to leave, that they realized they should probably be heading home too. 

“You’re still here? I thought you left.” Ontari was wearing Lexa’s clothes since her own had been too wet to leave in. 

As soon as Ontari was in range, Anya punched her on the side. “Yup, just waiting to do that.” 

Ontari rubbed the spot Anya had hit, “Ouch! Seriously. I learned my lesson okay.”

“Girls please behave.” Gustus said teasingly. Even with his daughters already being women, he still saw them as his little girls. That would never change.

“We’re heading home. You have your key right?” Titus asked, he knew it was rare for her to not but wanted to make sure.

“Yup, I’ll be home. Just have to take care of some things.”

“With Raven?” Ontari questioned, just now really seeing the other there.

“No, we were just going over everything we still have to do for the wedding. She won’t get off my case.” She made her tone sound annoyed, not waiting her family to pick up on anything.

“Good, we need everything to be perfect.” 

“Really Papa, at first you wanted no wedding and now you want it perfect?” Anya questioned, surprised to hear her father so supportive of the wedding.

“I have grown to understand that this is not something I can stand in the way of, and so I must make it perfect. I will not stand to have this wedding be a mess.”

“That and your Papa is finally getting along with Abby, after their adventurous night.” Gustus let out hefty chuckle which earned him a glare from his husband. 

“Oh Papa T, what did you do?” Raven now joined the conversation, curiosity getting the better of her.

“Wait, you two don’t know?” When Anya and Raven shook their heads, Ontari laughed. “While we were in uncle Ryder’s cabin, Abby and Papa went out to find a dj they both liked enough. Long story short, they got drunk and ended up getting arrested for fighting.”

“What?”

“No way!”

“We will not speak of this again. I’ll see you at home.” Titus walked away, clearly embarrassed on the matter.

“He’s never going to live this down.” Ontari chuckled.

“Just because we are your parent’s doesn’t mean we don’t mess up every once in awhile.” Gustus stated. “We better go before he loses more hair.” He joked with a laugh. Gustus had always been less serious than Titus. The nice balance between the two was a blessing to the girls. 

They left, Raven and Anya alone once more. “We should go before more people find us out here.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Do you want it to be?”

Anya smirk, “What happened to taking it slow?”

“We are.” She teased, “So no sex for you.”

“Surprisingly, I’m fine with that.” She smiled, stepping closer to Raven without realizing it.

“I am so turning you into a sap.” Raven held onto Anya’s shirt, slightly pulling her into her.

“You wish.”

“Oh, it’s happening already. Whether you admit it or not.” Raven smirked, pulling away just when their lips were going to touch. She walked over to her car, leaving Anya to stand near her motorcycle by herself. She gave her a look, and Anya read it loud and clear. It said follow me if you dare. Anya wasn’t one to back out of a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the length, not sure if it's okay. I'll update when I can, but school is starting soon.
> 
> aaronmaks.tumblr.com 
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know anything you wish to. Hope you all have a great day, and if your back in school, wish you the best of luck. Thank you for reading, really appreciate it. Even if it's just one of you:)


	9. It's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya takes Raven out on a date. She may be nervous. Who knows? Things happen, hahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. I was writing little by little whenever I could. I'm not sure if anyone will still read this, but I do plan of finishing this story. It may take some time, seeing as how things just happen, but I will try my hardest to get it finished. Once again I apologize, but I hope, whoever ends up reading this, likes this chapter. I not sure how it came out, if it's even worth the wait but I did want to get something posted already. I am literally posting this as I finished it. There may be some mistakes, as always. Hope You Enjoy.

Thursday rolled around, and Anya was a nervous wreck, which was completely out of character for her. Luna knew this, which made seeing her best friend in such a state completely entertaining. Never in her life did Luna think she would see Anya show so much emotion in single day. All Luna had to figure out now was what exactly had her friend acting this way, or rather who.

“Okay, you need to calm down. You're messing with the calmness of my apartment.” Although Luna tried to say that in a serious tone, a chuckle managed to escape her lips. 

Since she arrived to the small apartment, Anya had been walking back and forth without saying much. She didn't look to be stopping anytime soon, judging by the continuous walking and furrowed brows. Seeing this, Luna blocked her path, but the other just walked past her, after stopping for very short moment. Anya had only glanced at the slightly taller woman, not making any eye contact at all. She was clearly deep in thought, and so the possibility of her stopping or paying attention to Luna was very low. As much as she hated using force, she knew that the only way Anya would respond was if she attacked her. Sparring her friend seemed like the best way to get her mind back to reality. 

“Anya!” She tried again, but there was no response. Placing her hands on Anya, getting ready to do a double handed throw, she stopped her from walking. When Anya realized what was going on, she defended herself immediately. 

“What are you doing?!” Anya had Luna’s arm twisted, but suddenly the other was twisting her’s.

“You were literally not responding and kept pacing around.” Anya’s face was pressed up against the wall at this point, “This is messing with the calmness of my home.” She exhaled; a loud breath escaped her mouth as she let go of her friend.

The dirty blonde turned and gave her an odd look. She ended up smacking her but not very well since the other dodged, her fingertips the only thing making contact with her body. That only made Anya want continue to try and land some hits, which included punches and some kicks. The more she tried, the longer they spend sparring. Anya’s mind had momentarily been free of nerves, that was until the two finally stopped hitting each other. Both equally matched, having had similar training. The two had attended judo and a couple of other martial arts classes together ever since they were kids, which is where their friendship had truly started to blossom. 

“What's on your mind?” Anya just looked at her, and so Luna explained the need for the question. “I've literally only seen your face show any sort of emotion, you're clearly feeling inside, a handful of times. Even then, it wasn't this.” She waved her hand over Anya’s face. The usually impassive woman looked anxious. Her features even seemed softer somehow.

“I'm fine.” 

“Bullshit.” Luna waited for the other to finally tell her. She looked at her until the words finally made their way out.

“Fine… I'm nervous.” Her friend's gaze had never left Anya. She waited until the other finally explained. “I have a date tonight.” Anya ran her hand through her hair and acted like it wasn't a big deal.

“An actual date.” Anya nodded. “That actually matters.” She nodded once more “Holy shit. This is actually happening!” Luna looked at her with wide eyes. She understood the importance of it all.

“It's not like I'm getting married.” Anya scoffed.

“No, but for you this is like the equivalent to that. Well, at this point in our lives it is. Who knows? You may just get married one day, now.” Anya rolled her eyes. “Niylah is going to freak out when she finds out.” She laughed at the thought of the blond jumping up and down once she heard, meanwhile Anya dreaded the thought. “I'm happy for you.” 

“Don't go all feelings on me now.”

Luna chuckled, “Okay, I won't. But I will say that I am proud of you for finally telling mystery girl you actually have feelings for her and managing to get a date. Wait, that is who you're going on a date with? Right?”

“Yes. But I'm still not telling you, or anyone for that matter, who it is.”

“And that's completely fine. I'll respect that.” Luna smiled, “But I can still help. I'm assuming that's partially why you're here?”

Anya nodded, “I have a couple hours to kill before I pick her up, and I'm honestly freaking out.” Luna chuckled, earning her a glare. “This was a bad idea.” 

“What? No, Anya. You can't cancel the date.”

“I'm not talking about the date. I'm talking about coming here.”

“Okay, I'm sorry. I'm not making fun of you. I swear.” She smiled; that signature smile that looked more like a smirk. “It's just cute how into this girl you clearly are.” Anya glared at her and looked ready to leave. Luna held in a chuckle. “Just tell me why you're freaking out?”

“I planned the night out… But now… I'm not so sure.” Luna could hear the hesitation in her friend's voice. She wanted to say something, but she waited for her to continue talking. “I made a reservation. It's nice place, but I've been to a restaurant with other people that have meant nothing to me. With them it was just like routine, something I had to do. Completely effortless and dumb.”

“So you feel like it's not the right place.”

Anya nodded, “I want this date to mean something, but I've never been serious about any of this. I have no clue what I'm doing.” She sighed, for once admitting those feelings inside of her. She blamed it all on Raven, the culprit behind her current situation. “How do people plan dates?” 

Anya groaned in annoyance when she heard Luna’s muffled chuckle. “What is she interested in? Do you know?” Anya looked at her, her face saying I'm not an idiot. Luna smirked, her friend was definitely serious about this girl. Anya never wasted time getting to know someone she was just simply going to sleep with. “Well then, there you have it. Do something that she would want to do. Doesn't have to be a normal date location as long as you two enjoy yourselves. Here, let's come up with some ideas.” She leaned closed to her, grabbing some things she had lying around.

\------

Hours later, Anya sat in her car in front of Raven’s apartment. Three jumbo craft sticks just lying on her lap, her phone in one hand and a jar in the other. 

“Of course I’ll cover for you. Just have fun and stop freaking out. It'll be fine. She will love the effort you're putting.” Luna voice hitting Anya’s hear.

“So you're saying it's bad plan.”

Luna chuckled, “Now I'm starting to get worried Ahn. Never in my life did I think you’d be this worried about a date. You sure you're you?”

“Just answer the damn question.”

She laughed again, “It's a good idea. Don't worry.”

Anya sighed, the embarrassed of acting a nervous wreck in front of Luna was long gone. She knew if she tried to keep it inside for much longer she would explode, so it was the only option at this point. “You will tell no one of this. Not ever. Not even Niylah.”

“About you freaking out?”

“Yes…”

“You have my word.” Anya could practically see Luna smiling. Oh how her friend was enjoying this, but Anya didn't have time to process anything other than her nerves. “Take a deep breath. I expect to hear how it went. I'll talk to you later.”

Before Anya had the chance to calm herself, a light knock captured her attention. It was Raven, looking as ready as ever. She opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat.

“I'm dressed and ready to go.” Raven announced triumphantly. She was dressed casually, yet looked like she could be on a red carpet.

“I didn't even let you know I was here yet. Shouldn't I have knocked on your door and all that?”

“Well I saw your car and you were taking way too long to come get me.” She grinned as she eyed her date. “What is that?” Raven pointed to the glass jar still in her right hand. She grabbed it before Anya could do anything about it.

Anya was hesitant to speak, but Raven just looked at her and waited for an answer. “They're date ideas written on jumbo sized popsicle sticks.” Raven just smiled, looking at the jar and then at her. 

“So what are we doing?”

Anya put the car into ignition; the engine roaring with life. “Patience.” She smirked, trying to shove her nerves all the way down her throat.

Anya drove a town over, getting there pretty fast. It surprised Anya that she managed to make it there safely, considering her mind was elsewhere the whole entire time. She was on autopilot while she stressed internally over the possible ways she could screw this date up.

“You okay there General?” Raven teased, yet she was still somewhat worried. She could see Anya’s head roaming, just barely there.

Snapping out of it, Anya turned and looked at Raven. Embarrassment threatened to take over, but Anya refused. Her nerves were out of control, and she'd be damned if she also let every other emotion take over. “Yeah.” 

Anyone else would have left it at that, they would have believe Anya’s words, but Raven had somehow managed to break through it all and see past it. She noticed the slight crack in Anya’s normal exterior and personality, something was off. However small it was, Anya wasn't her usual confident self. Raven softened, more than she had ever allowed herself to, and grabbed her hand. “Never been on a date huh?”

“Not unless it was necessary. Even then, it meant nothing.”

Raven smiled at the confession, not that she hadn't already known. She had figured it out the moment the other stated she didn't do relationships. “Don't put pressure on yourself, it's not necessary. We could have just stayed home, and it would have been fine.”

Anya shook her head, “You want this...” She motioned to their current situation, to the date. “So I want this. From now on, no matter how annoying it maybe, what's important to you is important to me.”

“I thought Lexa and Clarke were the ones getting married, not us.” Although Raven responded with teasing the other woman, the words that had just escaped Anya’s mouth made her heart flutter with happiness.

Anya’s laughed, which had become a not so rare occurrence in Raven’s presence. “Well according to Luna, at this point in my life, this is my equivalent to marriage.” 

“That's oddly true.” Raven smiled, still holding Anya’s cool hand. “Wait, Luna knows?”

“Partially. She doesn't know who this mystery girl is.” She grinned. 

“You needed help, didn't you?”

“Yes.” Anya hesitantly admitted, causing Raven to laugh.

“Her idea?” She motioned to the jar, and Anya nodded.

“I wrote down everything I could think of, that I thought was a good idea, and then I picked three of them out.” Anya showed her the three craft popsicle sticks without revealing what was written on them.

“Well I can't wait to see what you came up with.” Raven smiled, showing Anya that whatever she had planned was perfect enough for her. The fact that Anya was really trying meant everything to Raven. She knew how serious and important that was, even if Anya herself didn't say so.

Anya smiled and then took in a breath, finally calming herself. They made it out of the car and inside Mount Weather Mall. Anya guided them towards their destination, stopping right in front a yellow building. “Build-A-Bear?” Raven’s eyes lit up. “You do listen to me!” 

“Unfortunately yes. You're quite hard to ignore.” That earned Anya a smack to her side.

“Yeah, right. You must really like me.” Raven grinned smugly, making it hard for Anya to play it off.

“I think we've established that.” Anya grinned, not ashamed to admit it. “You mentioned always wanting to make a bear as a kid, but never getting that chance to do so…” She shrugged and let the rest of her explanation float up in the air. 

Raven, full of joy, grabbed Anya’s hand and dragged her inside. It reminded Anya of a little kid, but she found it surprisingly cute. “We're both making one. You're making one that represents you, and I'll do the same. We'll exchange bears at the end.”

“So I'll be getting you, and you'll get me?” Anya raised an eyebrow curiously.

“I know it's cheesy, but don't make it harder than it needs to be. Just do it.” Raven warned her, and Anya raised her hands in surrender. A chuckle escaping her mouth. She was planning on protesting, but she knew she was eventually going to agree. She just wanted to mess around with the brunette a bit.

Anya had never stepped foot inside of a Build-a-Bear store, so it was all new for her. Children roamed around and looked just as excited as Raven. They walked to the spot where they had to choose which stuffed animal they wanted. Raven almost immediately grabbed a black bear, with Star Trek logos on its body, and looked at Anya with a wide grin.

“Oh no, I am not having a Star Trek bear. I refuse.”

“You know Star Trek is better than Star Wars, we've talked about this.”

Anya shook her head, a stoic expression filling her entire face at will. “No we did not. You must have hit your head because all you managed to do was make me watch the movies. Star Trek is okay at best, but nothing will ever compare to Star Wars.”

Raven just shrugged and grabbed the bear. She had a large smirk on her face, and this caused Anya to groan. She would be stuck with a Star Trek bear, and there was nothing she could do about it. As an act of retaliation, Anya chose a black bear with words “Star Wars” written all over it in yellow. She had been debating getting a stormtrooper bear, but she knew Raven didn't actually mind them. It wouldn't be as effective to get that one, so she went with the bolder one of the two. 

The look on Raven’s face said it all. “So this is how we're gonna do it.” 

“It's only fair.” Anya was close enough to Raven that she could have kissed her. She did not do so, and instead she just teased the shorter woman.

“Okay, then.” The brunette had a mischievous glint in her eyes. “We should get them stuffed.” She about to walk towards the stuffing area, but she noticed a sign that had “Hear Me” written on it and automatically started walking over towards that instead.

“Where are you going?” Anya knew Raven was not going in the right direction.

“Wait here, I’m going to go pick out a sound for your bear.” Raven said, leaving Anya in the “Choose Me” section of the store.

Minutes later, Anya had done the same and gotten a sound for Raven’s bear. Both kept what they had chosen to themselves. They would reveal it to each other once they were finished, but for now, they had to get their bears stuffed and stitched up. They approached a young woman, who looked friendly enough with her dark brown hair and bright smile. “Hello, my name is Emori.”

They greeted her and handed the bears over. She asked for their names and wrote them down on the tags attached to the bears. Anya’s bear was stuffed first, “Give it a nice hug and see how it feels.” Emori handed her the bear and Anya, with a confused expression, inspected it awkwardly. 

“It feels fine.” Emori giggled at Anya’s antics, so did Raven, which earned them both a glare.

“Would you like to do the heart ceremony?”

“Yes, she would!” Raven was quick to respond, ever so happy to put Anya in such a situation.

Emori smirked, “Okay, grab a heart.” Anya reluctantly did, grabbing a nice red one. “Rub the heart on your tummy, so your bear never goes hungry.” 

Raven saw the look Anya was giving her, but she refused to acknowledge it. No, she really wanted to see her do it, even if she did so with a angry, stoic look on her face. In fact, that look made it all that much more entertaining. A loud sigh escaped Anya, but she processed to do as she was told.

Emori began talking faster once Anya seemed to be participating, “Rub it on your heart, so they have a heart of gold. On your forehead, so the force is always with you. On your muscles, so they grow up big and strong. On your back, so they are always have your back.” It seemed like would never end, and Anya felt silly. “Put the heart on your nose. Close your eyes and make a wish.” 

Anya closed her eyes, and although she still felt silly, she took the wish seriously. Something in her wanted that heart to really have some sort of power, and of course her wish involved Raven. She knew from now on, most things would.

Emori held out the bear, “Give your heart a kiss and put it inside.” Anya opened her eyes, and did as she was told. The heart went inside, and as much as Anya wanted to hate it all, she just couldn't. Something about the look on Raven’s face made this whole thing special, leaving Anya feeling less silly. She knew she wasn't going to forget this, not when Raven smiled at her in that way. That way that made her insides ignite, filling her with content.

“Your turn Kid.” Anya smirked, walking back so that Raven was right in front of Emori. Raven held in the urge to say something back, and instead she kissed her. It was quick, but Anya was caught in surprise. They were out in public, and kissing was never something the two had done outside of that old beat up apartment Raven called a home. 

\------

“I'm stuck with a Star Trek bear.” Anya grumbled, holding the so called house her new bear was in. 

“Oh shut up! You love it. It represents me, so of course you love it.” 

Anya sighed, somewhat dramatically. “I guess it will have to do.”

Raven shoved her, both had smiles lingering on their lips. “Where to now?” Anya smirked, once again refusing to disclose any information of their date. “Oh come on, you have to tell me something.”

“No, I do not.” Raven looked at her, eyes piercing through her as if she could read her mind and find the information she was searching for. Raven found nothing and resorted to pouting, very comedically at that. “Do you really think that's going to work on me?”

“Maybe.” 

Anya laughed, “I'm not telling you where we're going.” Raven pouted, grumbling like a child. Her arms crossing over her chest in a huff. “Although, I will tell you that we're stopping by a grocery store first.” She pointed across the street, to a store called Harvest.

They drove across the street and entered the store. It was massive, having all kinds of food from different cultures. Raven looked around amazed, she did love food after all. “Go pick out whatever you want.” Anya handed her a cart, “I'll be right back. I'm paying, so wait for me.”

“What? You're seriously leaving me here alone?”

“I won't be long.” Raven glared at her, and Anya kissed her to make it go away. It partially worked, Raven still not too happy about being left alone in a store she had never been in. Not to mention a town she rarely ever visited. “I'll be back.” She smirked, walking away in the other direction.

Minutes later, Anya finally came back. Raven had a cart full of junk food, and the first thing she did was yelled at Anya. “This place has my childhood candy! You’re lucky I was distracted with food long enough that I didn’t care how long you took or else I would have been really pissed at you right now.”

“Trust me, It’ll be worth it.”

“Hope so.” She walked past her, taking her cart to the checkout line. “Pay up.” 

The both of them walked out with bags in their hands. Raven had not wasted her opportunity to get as much food as she could, nor did she get rid of anything even when the other gave her the look. Now out in the darkness of the night, Anya opened up her trunk. Raven’s eyes immediately landed on a box against a corner. “Ignore the box, just place the bag in here.”

“What's with all the secrecy?” Raven questioned.

“That box is not a secret from you.” Anya left it at that, not explaining any further.

\-------

Raven found herself under the stars with a campfire, roaring with life, next to her. Anya had taken her to one of her favorite places, a secluded spot in the woods. It was the first time Anya had taken anyone there, not finding the effort to do so with anyone else.

“This is why I ran off and left you in the store by yourself.” Anya approached Raven with paper bags in her hands. The words Zero-G were labelled across the white bags, and Raven knew just what was inside them.

“You didn't?!”

Anya smiled, “I did.”

“I've been craving food from there!” She practically pounced Anya in an attempt to take the bags of food from her.

“I know.” Anya held the bags away from Raven, their bodies crashing against each other. 

“Really?” Raven glared at the taller woman, but Anya just smirked and looked at her with eyes that made the other melt. Raven pulled her down to her and kissed her, deep and with purpose. When they pulled away, Raven had the bags in her hands and a smirk plastered on her face. “Thanks, babe.”

Anya couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth. Raven had done exactly what she hoped she would do, so she was happy with the outcome. “Anytime.” 

“You definitely working hard on this date. So far you have a solid eight.” Anya looked at her with eyes that screamed ‘Are you serious right now?’ Raven chuckled, eating away the delicious food she had taken from her. “Fine, eight and a half.”

Anya groaned, “You are so childish.” She shook her head, trying to hide the smile that had began to make it’s way to her lips.

“You only say that because you want a higher score.”

\-------

Later, the ember fire was slowly diminishing as time went on, but Raven and Anya paid no mind to that. The two were caught up in each other’s lips, in their roaming hands. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, they heard a crackling to the right of them. Raven instantly pulled away, worry in her eyes. “What was that?!”

There in the darkness, they saw something move. Anya, fearless as always, grabbed a flashlight and began walking towards it. “Stay back.”

“Are you crazy? What if it’s a bear!” Raven whispered back in panic. “Let’s just go.” Anya didn’t listen, and instead kept walking towards it. She used the light to scan around, up until it landed on a grey figure. She began laughing once she realized what it was. “Are you going crazy?” Raven walked up to her to see what was going on.

“It’s a raccoon.” As soon as those words left her mouth, the raccoon scurried past them and on towards their food. It grabbed a bag of crackers with it’s little black hands and then ran off. “Well, looks like Lexa stole your food.” Anya began cracking up, letting herself get completely taken by the moment. For whatever reason, she found the situation hilarious. 

“If Lexa heard you say that she’d be pissed at you.”

“Like that would stop me from saying it.”

Raven laughed but said nothing. Instead, she approached Anya and began kissing her once more. Just as things were heating up, Anya’s phone went off. The two only stopped when the noise became too annoying, and Anya finally answering with a groan. “What is it?”

“Really, you’re giving me attitude? You’re the one that went off who knows where and left me here. I’m the one that should be mad. You should have taken me with you.” 

“Ontari, you are the worst.”

“What? Did I interrupt a sexy night out with some girl?” She chuckled so loud, Raven could have heard it even if she wasn’t as close to Anya as she was.

“Just tell me what you want.”

“Geesh, someone’s in a hurry.” Ontari could picture Anya’s impatient look. She knew how much her older sister hated when she “wasted” her time with her remarks, Anya had stated just that countless times. “I can’t do the pickup, so you have to go.”

“What do you mean you can’t do the pickup?! Kid, I can’t go. I’m busy.”

“Seriously, when will you stop calling me Kid.” Ontari groaned, “You have to go.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“I’m stuck doing wedding stuff since you bailed and are apparently at Luna’s, which we both know you’re not. You’re probably off screwing around.” She whispered, their family obviously around Ontari which meant there was a possibility they could hear Ontari. “Raven’s MIA too, who knows where, and Lincoln and Octavia are off on a “date night”, as if they need one. So I’m stuck here meanwhile everyone is freaking out. Papa and Mrs. Griffin are freaking out over the rehearsal dinner on Friday, and they are also choosing now, of all times, to make a huge deal over what Clarke and Lexa’s surnames are going to be once they’re married. They’re currently arguing over whether or not Griffin-Trikru-Woods is too long of a last name. They’re killing me here. Clarke and Lexa somehow thought it was a good idea to have their house inspected by the adoption agency tomorrow, I swear they’re crazy...” She huffed a breath so large, Anya moved her cellphone away from her ear for a second. “ So I’m staying in Clarke and Lexa’s place to help get the place perfect... They just got the place, how did they manage to-”

“Okay, stop. I do not need you to rant about it, I get it. I’ll do it.”

“But I didn’t even get to tell you about-”

“Nope, I am not in the mood for the drama. I’m sure I will get the recap and then some, when I get back.”

“Wait, are you out of town?”

“I’ll be there at 8am, no need to worry. Anything else?” Anya changed the subject, like always.

Ontari grinned, “Nope, I think we’re good. I’ll text you if anything else comes up. I leave you to it. I gotta go anyways, looks like Lexa’s about to strangle Papa.” The last thing Anya heard was Ontari laughing before the line went dead.

“Pickup?” Raven questioned as soon as Anya’s eyes landed on her’s. “Are you a drug dealer now? A corrupt firefighter?” She raised a eyebrow, grabbing at the edges of Anya’s leather jacket.

“Not drugs.” Anya smirked, in between kisses that she initiated. "More like a gift for the soon to be newlyweds.”

\---------

The alarm rang right on time, much to Anya and Raven’s displeasure. Their naked and sore bodies were tangled up when Anya groaned and moved to dismiss the alarm on her cellphone. There was no way Anya wanted to get up and leave Raven’s side, but she had to. She had no choice. Getting out of bed as smoothly as possible without making much noise, she noticed Raven’s new bear out in the corner of her eye. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

“Leaving without me?” Raven said, her voice reflecting that fact that she had clearly just woken up. 

“I thought you’d want to sleep in. I didn’t want you being all grumpy.” Anya joked, a smile forming on her lips. She walked back over to Raven and kissed her, not caring if either of them had morning breath or anything like that. 

“Oh I’m going.” Raven announced, getting out of bed.

“Not even giving me a choice?”

“No, you have a choice.” Raven stopped and looked at her. “I’m not going to force you to take me. Not if you don’t want me there.”

“Well it’s a good thing I want you there.” Anya smiled, “I have a feeling I’m going to need you.”

\------

“The “pickup” was a person?” Raven looked at Anya with curious eyes. They were standing in a train station, clearly waiting for someone. 

Anya nodded, “Ontari and I wanted to do this, but we weren’t sure if we could manage to pull it off.”

“But who-”

Raven stopped talking when she saw a someone approaching them. The woman stood proud and firm, with dark black hair that reached a few centimeter below her shoulders. She looked to be a tough and strong woman, but as soon as her blue eyes landed on Anya, she smiled so warmly that Raven couldn't help the solemn look on her own face.

“Anya. I haven’t seen you in a while, but you look as stunning as ever.” 

“Sasha.” Anya simply said, a small smirk emerging on her face.

“All business? You really haven’t changed a bit.” Sasha continued to smile, which bothered Raven. She couldn't help the jealousy that was starting to bubble up in her, not with the way Sasha was looking at Anya. 

“You’d be surprised.” Anya said, the thought of the day before made her realize just how much she was willing to do for Raven. How much she cared and loved the girl next to her. There was no way anyone else would get to see what Raven got to see, and so Anya felt as though, in a way, she had changed. For the better, that is.

“I'm Sasha.” Finally noticing Raven, Sasha introduced herself. When she saw the look in Raven’s eyes, she had to hold in laughter. She felt dumb for not noticing sooner, the brunette was clearly with Anya in the romantic sense. Which was surprising to say the least, knowing Anya well enough to know the rarity of such a situation. “And this is Aden.” Raven was now the one to finally notice the quiet and shy blonde haired boy next to Sasha. The entire time the little five year old had been avoiding eye contact and trying to be as invisible as possible. 

“Aden?” Raven looked at Anya with questioning eyes, and the older women simply smirked as a response. “How?”

“I owed your girlfriend a favor and she called it in.” Sasha said, anticipating the reaction either of them would give. “I still waiting on a name?” She looked right at Raven, Anya knowing just what the dark haired woman was doing.

“The name’s Raven.” Raven respond, but her sole focus was on Aden. She couldn’t believe that Anya had managed to pull such a thing.

Deciding to spare her, Anya to provide answers to the questions that were surely looming over her. “I’ve known Sasha now for a while now-”

“Although you rarely call anymore…”

Anya glared at Sasha for giving in her input. “You’re an old friend, who I have not kept in contact with in months. There, are you happy?” Sasha laughed but nodded nonetheless. “I knew she was still a social worker, specifically dealing with adoptions. I had her number, and Ontari convinced me to call her. We wanted to have Aden here for Clarke and Lexa’s wedding since we all know how much they would want him here as well. I thought it was a long shot, but Sasha managed to help us out. We were not sure it would work out, which is why we kept it to ourselves until he finally arrived.” Raven smiled at Anya with clear adoration.

“So I was correct. She is you girlfriend.” Sasha directed the question towards Anya, a smug smile lingering on her face. The look on both of their faces was enough confirmation for Sasha. “It seems you have changed. At least enough to clearly develop feelings someone and be in committed relationship.”

“Sasha.” Anya warned.

“Wait, you’re Raven. As in little Lexa’s best friend.” It finally hit Sasha, the familiar feeling that had been looming over her was finally making sense. “Damn. I’m assuming Lexa does not know, by the looks of it.” She motioned to that looks on their faces. She could tell that neither of them had been expecting her to figure it all out in a matter of minutes. “Don’t worry, I won’t rat you out.”

“How do you know Lexa?” Raven questioned, throwing some attitude towards the taller woman.

Sasha laughed, “I went to school with Roan, practically grew up together. Except we weren’t that close, more like friends of friends, but that did mean that I got invited to every party he went to. You probably remember his infamous parties, which were usually in the woods? That’s where I met everyone.” 

“Roan had a crush on her.” Anya elaborated. “He insisted on introducing everyone to her on one particular night in which he was immensely drunk. He claimed he was going to marry her.”

“You probably do not remember meeting me, seeing as you were quite tipsy and talking to some guy that night.”

“Okay. As much as I would love to keep having this conversation, we might be scaring the kid.” Raven suddenly announced, not really wanting to discuss this anymore. 

“Well I do have to get going.” Sasha crouched down and looked at Aden with a smile. “Aden, you remember Clarke and Lexa? Right?” The little boy nodded his head, perking up at the names. “Well, you see her right there?” She pointed towards Anya. “That’s Lexa’s big sister. She’s going to take you to see Clarke and Lexa. You’re going to go with them. Okay? They’re going to take you to see them later.” Aden looked at Raven and Anya, who both smiled at him, and then looked back at Sasha. He nodded shyly, understanding what was happening. Sasha guided him towards the two, and Raven managed to get him to hold her hand. While Raven looked completely at ease with Aden, Anya on the other hand looked worried. Sasha could not help the laugh that managed to escape her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and all that. I wanna know what you think.   
> I really hope this chapter is long enough. 
> 
> (This is late, like the story but...) Happy Holidays! Happy New Year! I truly hope everyone's year is great.
> 
> aaronmaks.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It's late.... I'm a bit loopy, hope I posted this correctly hahaha. I may be a bit tired.


	10. Surprise!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa receives many surprises on the day of her and Clarke's rehearsal dinner, all of them involving Raven and Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry it has literally taken me forever to upload. At lot has happen in my personal life, which I'm sure no one cares about hahaha, but life changes have made it hard for me to update. I've been super busy (I have to adult *sad face*). Anyways, I'm not sure how well written any of this is since I just tried really hard to get something out. I hope, if anyone reads, that you like it. Thank you!

“I told you I would pick him up, did I not?”

“Yes, I’m just making sure, no need to get offended sis.” Ontari said from the other line. Anya’s phone had rung as soon as the three had arrived in Raven’s apartment, and as soon as she answered, she was bombarded with questions. When Anya didn’t respond back immediately, Ontari continued. “Just make sure to arrive to the rehearsal dinner until after Lexa and Clarke get there. I'll text you. We still need this to be surprise. Oh, that reminds me! You need to get him clothes for the occasion. I wasn’t sure on his sizes, so you need to go do that.”

“Wait, you’re telling me this just now!?” Anya tried to whisper the next sentence to keep Aden from hearing. “You’re telling me I have to take care of “the package” until then?”

“Oh, did I forget to tell you that?” Ontari responded innocently, they both knew she wasn’t.

“A warning would have been nice.”

“I figured once you saw his cute face you’d restrain yourself from killing me.” Ontari laughed, “It’s not like I actually knew this would happen. I thought I would be there to help you out, but Lexa and Clarke still have me running errands for them since I told them you were still busy and Raven is apparently still off doing some experiment or something. I honestly don’t know, she used some big scientific words in that text she sent Lexa.”

“Fine, I’ll see you later then. Keep me updated.”

“You do the same. Please try to keep him alive.” Ontari joked before hanging up. Anya just rolled her eyes. She looked over and found Raven and Aden already settled in the living room. The usually dark place brightened up by the opened windows, due to the presence of shy little blonde boy. 

“We need to feed him.” Anya said motioning towards Aden, who was sitting in a corner like a statue. 

“You say that like he's a puppy or something.” Raven said in a whisper to Anya, almost glaring at her as she approached the tall slender women. 

Anya rolled her eyes, “Really Reyes?” She shook her head, walking away into Raven’s kitchen. “Let’s see what we can find that's edible in that fridge of your’s.”

Raven smiled, leaving Anya to go deal with her almost bare fridge. She walked towards Aden and sat down next to him. “So kid, what do you like to do?” 

Aden was quiet and distant at first, but after minutes of that Raven charm of her’s, she somehow managed to get him to engage with her. He was still not speaking much, but he was at least playing around with her. When Anya caught a glimpse of them, she couldn’t help but smile and think of a future where she could have that. Before those thoughts could grow bigger, she stopped herself. She was going too far ahead in so little time. She was overwhelmed with these new feelings and thoughts, but they still felt right, for the first time ever.

“You alright there cheekbones?” Raven called out, breaking Anya’s thoughts.

“You have nothing.” Anya closed the refrigerator door, looking away from Raven momentarily. “We’re gonna have to go out.” She took a deep breath when Raven wasn't looking, calming herself down.

\--------

The day dragged out longer than either of them thought it would. After eating a nice meal out of town, so as to not get caught by anyone familiar, the three went to find Aden an outfit for the rehearsal dinner. What Anya didn’t anticipate was just how long that would take and not because they couldn’t find something for him to wear, no it was quite the opposite. One outfit change and Raven’s eyes seemed to light up. She would grab Anya’s hand and squeeze it with glee, clearly holding in a yell and instead whispered “He looks so cute!”. In any other circumstance Raven would have expressed just how she felt, but she did not want to scare the little boy. They had just barely managed to get him to trust them and agree to follow their lead; he started responding and doing as he was asked to; she wasn’t about to ruin that.

“Will that be all for you?” The clerk said with a smile. Several outfits later and now a bag full of clothes, Anya paid and they finally made their way out of that mall. 

“Wait, we can’t just come here and not take him to the toy store.” Raven pulled Anya back. 

“We’re already at the exit Reyes.” Anya gave her a look, which did not seem to work. Raven grabbed Aden, a bright smile on her face, and walked towards the closest toy store. She had spotted it on their way out. 

It’s not that Anya refused to buy more stuff for him or that she thought toys were worthless, she just hated being pressed for time. The rehearsal dinner was a few hours away and they still had to get ready, but she gave in and followed them. By the time Anya found them, Aden and Raven already had toys in their hands. 

“How about this one?” Raven handed him another toy, much bigger than the little car in his hand. “Do you like it?” Aden looked at her with a blank look. He clear did not have any desire to hold the toy, so Anya grabbed it gently out of his hands.

“It's okay. Look around and see if you like anything. Go ahead.” Anya motioned for him to explore, but he looked at her with an overwhelmed look. The place was filled with toys from top to bottom, and he had clearly never been in such a place. Anya bent down and look him in the eyes, “Hey, little warrior there's no need to be frightened. Go ahead and find something you like.” She spoke to him in Trigedasleng, which she had found out he was fluent in. 

“Okay…” The boy spoke for the first time that entire trip into the mall. Slowly, but surely, he approached a section of toys he found interesting. It wasn't long before he made a choice and walked over to the both of them. A shy smile formed on his lips once he saw the two women smiling brightly at him. 

\--------

“Alright, it's time to go.” Anya yelled out to Raven in the other room. “Come on Reyes, Ontari just messaged me. It's time to leave.”

“Okay, okay. We're coming.” Raven came out of her bedroom with Aden in tow. The two looking stunning in their outfits. Raven smiling as soon as she saw Anya. “Look at you, sneaking into your own house to get dressed and it actually pays off.” 

“Not looking bad yourself Reyes, but of course Aden has you beat.” 

“Can't argue with you there.” Raven said as she looked down as Aden proudly. He smiled up at the two, having come to the conclusion that the two were actually pretty nice people. The two were similar to Clarke and Lexa in his eyes; the similarities were visible to him; they were family. 

“Let's get going or we're going to be late.” Anya picked up Aden and headed to the car. They made it to the rehearsal dinner with time to spare.

“Ontari says we have to wait.” Anya said looking out towards her uncle's cabin. They were parked out by the side, where it would be hard to see them due to the trees.

“And you were worried we'd be late.” Raven smirked at her. Both were out of the car, leaning up against it, Aden’s door opened so he could look out.

“Look who finally decided to show up.” Ontari walked up to them, “Looks like someone managed to get you out of that lab of yours. Thanks to you both I've been stuck looking at things I have absolutely no interest in.” Raven rolled her eyes at her dramatics, Ontari choosing to ignore her. “How did this one manage to drag you out of there, I wonder? Your own best friend couldn-"

“Will you stop rambling. Are we ready to go or not?” Anya gave her that look that always scared the crap out of the youngest.

“Geesh, okay. Do you have the package?”

“Why do you two insist on calling him that?” Raven mumbled out.

“Which one?”Anya questioned, not looking at Raven throughout the whole exchange. 

“There's more than one?” Once more, Raven was ignored.

“The box.”

“It’s in the trunk.” Anya popped the trunk open, and Ontari grabbed the large box. “Careful kid, you don’t want to break them.”

“I got it, don’t worry. Now head through the back and don't get caught, Lincoln is in on the plan and is waiting for you there.” Just like that Ontari left, leaving the three to themselves once more, but not before giving Raven a weird look, followed by a sly smile.

“You never told me what was in the box.” Raven questioned as Anya unbuckled Aden and got him out of the car. 

“Remember how Lexa went on for like an hour about the swords and how important they used to be in our culture, still are, but more so pertaining to weddings.” Raven nodded, remembering how devastated Lexa had been to learn there was no way to have legitimate ones made for her wedding. “We lied when we told her there was no way she would be able to obtain swords for her ceremonial sword fight. We even got her the armour.”

“You're a bigger softie then you let on.”

Anya scoffed, “What makes you say that.”

“Don't even try hiding it from me, you care a lot more than you let on. I'm determined to learn everything you have hiding under that impenetrable armour of yours.” Raven said with a smirk, poking her chest. “It's already cracking, and I'm liking what I see. Not that I'm expected not to.”

Anya held back a smile, “I might just allow it, only because it's you.” Raven felt the urge to kiss her right then, something about the way she was looking at her. She of course stopped herself, remembering just where they were. 

\-------

Things went as planned, the soon to be married couple were ecstatic to have Aden there and Lexa just about jumped up in joy when she was presented with the swords. The swords of course had been no comparison to Aden, since as soon as he walked in her line of sight she passed them over to Lincoln and were forgotten for the night. Meanwhile everyone was occupied, Raven took that chance to sneak off with Anya. 

“What are you doing?” Anya questioned with an amused look on her face. She got her answer when Raven closed a door, to a room she barely even got a glimpse into, and kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless.

“I've been wanting to do that all day. I missed your lips.” Raven confessed.

No response or opposition came, instead Anya captured Raven’s lips once more. Things between the two got heated faster than they had anticipated, Raven’s hands roaming places she had been craving to touch all day. Without much thought, Anya picked Raven up by her thighs and placed her on top of the nearest surface. Right in between the brunette’s legs, Anya forgot everything around her.

It wasn't until a yell interrupted them that Anya finally snapped out of Raven’s trance and realized just where they were. “Seriously! You two can't keep it in your pants long enough to wait until your not here?! We're at your best friend’s, your sister’s, wedding reception for crying out loud!”

Octavia was obviously peeved at the couple for being moments away from literally having sex in a restroom. Before the two could even muster up a response, someone else decided to barge in. They both knew they were bound to get caught, but they sure as hell did not think today was the day.

“What's going on in here?” The look on Lexa’s face changed when she pieced things together, no one else was explaining afterall. Seeing Raven and Anya so close together, in that position, made it pretty clear for the young lawyer. 

“Uhh, Ra-" 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Lexa cut Octavia off before she could come up with some sort of cover up or just simply tell the truth, a decision the cop had yet to decide on.

Anya left Raven side, after first helping her back down to the ground, and stepped closer towards her sister. “Lexa-”

Lexa heaved, “Anyone. You could have done this with anyone else. I would expect it. Anyone but my best friend.” The look on Lexa’s face was one Anya had not been expecting. She had thought about scenarios of this very moment, but none of them had been this. This seemed worse, no it was. 

“I realize this is not something you wanted to happen.”

“You're damn right about that. I have never commented on love life or there lack of, since it's they're more like hookups, but this is crossing the line. She’s my best friend; she's family!” Lexa was fuming, running a hand through her hair to try and calm herself down. This had completely caught her off guard, and her mind jumbling to process it. “You have never been in an actual relationship Anya, and as much as I love you, I cannot accept this. You know what she's been through, the heartbreaks. We both know that's exactly where this is headed.”

Anya was left motionless, her mind tricking her into thinking maybe she was right. She failed to realized that Lexa was just scared and thinking this was just mindless sex between her sister and friend. 

Raven decided then to step in, “I'm right here you know, and I'm old enough to make my own decisions Lex. I Know what I'm doing.”

“I don't think you do. I know my sister and I know all the hearts she's broken.”

“I have always been honest with everyone. I've never once lead someone on.”

“That doesn't stop them from falling for you and you ending things, leaving them with a broken heart. I know you mean well, but this the reality. You are bound to break her heart.”

Anya couldn't believe what she was hearing, so she simply nodded. She need to get out of there. “Okay, I get it. I have no fucking heart. Right.”

“Anya.”

“No, you're probably right.” She pushed everyone away, making her way out of that room. “Everyone just leave me the fuck alone.” She left.

 

“What the hell is your problem!?” Raven was pissed.

“I'm just looking out for you. I don't want to see you get hurt.”

“So what? It's okay to hurt your sister?” It was Raven’s turn to fume like Lexa had done moments ago, only this time Clarke walked in on the conversation. The blonde had no clue what was happening, but decided to keep her mouth shut until she knew what the problem was. “She's not heartless Lex, she feels so much more than you think.”

“I know that, but when it comes to rela-"

“No you don't! Fucking hell Lexa!” She wanted to yell, to hit someone. She wanted so bad to go after Anya, but she knew it was not a good idea right now. It would probably make things worse. “If you screwed this up….” She shook her head, “If she fucking breaks up with me because of what you fucking just did, I will not speak to you again.” Raven left a stunned Lexa behind, leaving just like Anya had done.

“Wait, so they were serious? They're dating?!” Octavia muttered out as soon as Raven left.

“What did you do?” Clarke questioned, looking at her fiance for answers.

“Apparently I fucked up.” 

\--------

“Anya please just pick up your phone! Forget what Lex said, it's not true. She didn't mean it.” The call disconnected, Raven leaving another voicemail. “Damn it Anya.” She threw her phone on her bed, hitting the stuffed bear sitting on her bed, the one Anya had made for her. “Damn you Lexa.” She sighed, walking over to the bear. She picked it up and couldn't help but hold on to it. 

There was a knock on her door a few minutes later, and Raven instantly opened it hoping it was Anya. It wasn't. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm sorry.” Lexa looked guilty and sad, Raven could see she really was sorry. “I shouldn't have said what I said.”

“You're not just saying that because Clarke made you.” She motioned to the blonde next to her, who was carrying Aden. 

“Oh no, she realized just how much she screwed up as soon as you left.” Clarke said looking at Lexa.

“I didn't know what's really going on between you two, I still don't. I assumed it was just you two hooking up, but now I'm thinking I was wrong, with what you said and what Octavia inferred … Are you two really dating? How serious is it?”

Raven let out a breath of uncertainty, “I'm not sure anymore.” She moved back inside, leading them into her living room. “After what happened hours ago and her not picking up her phone, I'm not even sure we're speaking anymore.” Lexa could see just how her actions had done what she was afraid Anya would do, hurt her, and now she had no idea what to say.

Aden could see that Raven was sad and after spending the day with her, he had grown to trust her. He knew it was fast, but she managed to get through to him even if he was still not talking as much to her as he does with Clarke and Lexa. He walked over to her, slowly he sat next to her and offered her comfort by placing his hand on top of her’s. The stuffed bear she was still holding caught his eye. Raven noticed and passed it over to him, letting him hold it. Lexa looked over at it curiously and was just about to comment on it when a knock grasped everyone's attention. Raven practically ran to the door once more.

“I think I know were Anya is, so lets get out of here and find your girl!!” It was none other than Octavia, all fired up. Raven had no idea why, so she turned to Lincoln with a confused expression on her face.

He laughed, “She felt bad for partially being responsible for you two getting caught, even if you both should have just been honest since the beginning. She wants to make up for it.”

“How-"

“This is cheesy as hell, but in case it's not already obvious… I’m content just being with you for the rest of my life. I'm seriously in love with you and I doubt I'll ever stop. I just need you to know that... Always.” Anya’s voice came out of the Star Wars bear, silencing everyone in the apartment including those at the door.

That was moment when it all clicked, everyone who had thought the relationship between Anya and Raven was just a fling automatically retracted and realized just how serious things were. The first to make any movement was Lexa, who sprung up out of the couch as soon as the bear stopped making noise and picked Aden up into her arms. She was clearly a woman with a mission, as she grabbed Raven coat and handed it to her. “Come on.” She said, motioning for Raven and the rest to follow. “Come on Reyes. I am not letting my words ruin things between you two.” She dragged everyone out the door.

“Did you know Anya was in love with her?” Octavia smacked Lincoln on the chest when he simply smiled, “You knew?”

“I may have figured it out and kept my mouth shut.” He looked at Raven, who was getting in Lexa and Clarke’s car. “It was none of my business.”

“That’s why you didn’t seem surprised when I told something was going on between them.” They got in their car and drove off in front Lexa, leading the way.

\------

“Why is she here?” Clarke asked confused, looking at Octavia who had led them to cliff overlooking a lake. “Of all places, Bouda Lake? It’s so far out, you don’t just show up here without a reason.”

 

Octavia shrugged, “I’m not sure. I pretty much begged my way into getting Luna to tell me where she was. She told me there was a 80 percent chance she’d be here.”

“Luna’s parents left her a cabin after they passed.” Lincoln pointed to a cabin smaller than his uncle Ryder’s but still as amazingly beautiful as his. “It only ever gets used for parties or when people just want to be alone.”

“Anya comes here she wants some space. She has a copy of the keys. It makes sense.” Lexa said, looking at Raven who looked more unnerved than anything else. Lexa approached her, placing her arms on her shoulders from behind. 

“I’ve been here with her before so why am I so nervous to go through those doors.” Raven muttered under her breath, fear slowly filling her up. She sighed, this was the place where it all really started. Where the two consciously made the decision to start seeing eachother, even if at first it was all just about the physical aspect of their relationship. Anya had invited her here, and they both knew what that had ment. They didn’t hesitate to throw themselves at each other until the sun was no longer up. From then on the two regularly made plans to hookup, whether that be at Raven’s place or anywhere else.

“You got this Rae, just go in there.” Octavia yelled out, Lexa reassuring her by slightly nudging her forward.

“We’ll be here.” Lexa said with a smile when Raven looked back at them. She walked forward and made it all the way to the front door. She stopped and turned to see Anya’s motorcycle parked next to the wooden cabin. She exhaled once more before finally making her way in. 

Her heart stopped when she saw that Anya wasn’t alone. She recognized the blonde anywhere, but next to Anya was a brunette. They were sitting in a couch, their backs to Raven, facing the large glass doors with the great view of Lake Bouda below the cliff. Immediately her mind went to the worst place it could, Anya had moved on and screwed a new girl. She was pissed and sad, how could Anya do that to her. How could she be cuddling in a couch, forgetting that Raven existed, in less then a day. “Fuck you!” Raven yelled out, turning around to leave. “I’m such a idiot.” 

Anya turned around only to find Raven there, pissed and walking out. She immediately got up and ran after her. “Raven.” The brunette ignored her, “Reyes!” She stopped her by grabbing her by the arm. Forcing her to stop and look at her, she looked deep in her eyes. “What are you doing?” 

“I came here to talk to you, only for you to already move on and fuck some other girl.”

“Rae, I did no-”

“You know what, I hope it was worth it. Moving on so fa-”

“Eww, gross! Stop it! She’s my sister. We did not do such a thing.” A voice yelled from behind, it coming from an amused Ontari. “Seriously, I know she’s messed up but even she would wait at least a week before hooking up with someone else. Even if she is a dumbass.” She pointed at Anya, clearly enjoying herself.

“Hey, you’re only here because you insisted on comforting me. Which you were doing a great job of, like a minute ago, if only you kept your mouth shut kid. Now you’re just making things harder.”

Ontari raised her hands, “Right sorry. I’ll leave. I’m sure our kru are out there waiting for you two to make up. I’ll go join them.” She ran out, pasted them. 

“So you were not screwing some random brunette,” Raven said sheepishly. “good to know.”

Anya smiled, “I would not be doing that to you. I doubt I’d be doing that at all after you. You would know that if you heard the message from the bear. Like I heard the “I love you” from yours.”

“I did.” She smiled, then quietly commented “So did those idiots out there.”

“Then you, and they, know I love you. Raven, you’re more than enough for me, and no one else will be. I’m convinced that it’s you or noone else, now more than ever. I’m scared of screwing this up somehow and hurting you, like Lexa said, but Ontari just spent hours trying to convince me otherwise after she told me she had figured it out today. I’m not sure I believe it still, but regardless of what anyone says or the possibility of me messing things up being true, I wanna try my damn hardest to do right by you and treat you like you deserve.” The look in Anya eyes was like nothing Raven hd ever seen before, and it melted her to her core.

“I have turned you into a romantic sap.” Raven mumbled out, inching closer to Anya. “I love it and you.” She kissed her, pouring every ounce of love and everything else she had into it. “Also, same.” She said when they finally pulled apart, heart eyes strongly making an appearance on her face.

Anya picked her up, Raven instantly wrapping her legs around her as best as she could. She then proceeded to bombard her with kisses, taking Raven all the way to the edge of a counter and continuing to express her love for her.

Outside Lexa and the others stood waiting, “Well I’m pretty sure by now they’re hitting every base. So, who wants to go down to the lake?” Ontari yelled out suddenly, causing Clarke to laugh. “Aden, you wanna see something cool? Come on, let's go explore with aunt Ontari.” She took the Clarke and Aden down to the lake, more so the young child would not accidently hear noises he shouldn’t.

“We should probably join them, you can apologize to your sister later. She has her hands busy right about now.” Octavia said as she walked passed Lexa and after Ontari.

“I should have guessed this would happen, right?” Lexa looked over at her cousin. 

“The sex or them getting together?”

“Both?” Lexa laughed, admitting. “After Anya beat those kids up in high school for messing with Raven and I, I should have known. It was only after they made fun of Raven’s brace that she truly got mad enough to beat the crap out of them. It makes sense that they were bound to happen.”

“That’s your conclusion?” Lincoln said with a laugh, and Lexa simply shrugged. She still wasn’t sure what had made them fall for each other or when exactly those feelings had started to form, but it was starting to make sense. She would get her answers soon enough, after Raven and Anya were less occupied, for now she was simply content to know the two had found what seemed like true unconditional love. “Guess that means another wedding could be on the horizon, huh?”

“Who knows, Raven seems to inspire a new side in Anya from the looks of it. It may just happen.” Lexa smiled, both of them slowly walking down a path to the lake behind the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that it pretty much the end. Hope it didn't suck. I may write an epilogue though, with the Clexa wedding or Ranya like two years later, who knows, but that's if I have time. Which I hope I do. Writing is hard hahahaha. Happy New Years Everyone, hope you have the best year ever! Love you all for even reading any of this. I did not think anyone would. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, specially Brb for commenting so much and getting me to keep writing even after waiting for so long.
> 
>  
> 
> aaronmaks.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing....


End file.
